<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head in the stars by Suzuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770269">Head in the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka'>Suzuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shot courts et variés sur l'univers de Saint Seiya.</p><p>Amour, amitié, Famille, Humour ou drame. De tout et de rien sur ces personnages si riches</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Aspros, Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Leo Regulus &amp; Sagittarius Sisyphos, Scylla Io/Harpy Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Barbies et idées reçues - Io x Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baian découvre le secret intime de son confrère et ami Io de Scylla. Une leçon de vie donnée par une couple harmonieux</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Personnages principaux : Io de scylla, Baian de l’Hippocampe, Valentine de la Harpie</p><p>Pairing : Double Barbie (Io x Valentine)</p><p>Univers : Univers Canon série origine / Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Genre : Romance / un peu humour</p><p>Rating : 16+ (présence d’un lemon incomplet et soft)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baian marchait dans les couloirs du temple du Poséidon, morose. Il revenait de mission en Finlande où il avait fait équipe avec un chevalier d’Athéna, un homme magnifique du nom d’Aphrodite. Malheureusement pour lui, l’éphèbe était déjà maqué. Il était courant depuis la paix que les guerriers des différents royaumes se mélangent pour des missions, afin de renforcer la confiance et les liens. Baian voyait là l’occasion de rencontrer plus que gens, peut-être même trouver l’âme-sœur. Mais pour le moment, chacun de ses partenaires de missions étaient déjà en couple. Franchement pas de chance pour lui qui restait un des derniers célibataires.</p><p>Et des couples, et des couples, et des cérémonies d’union, des mariages quoi, il en avait vus défiler. Pour les autres et pas pour lui. Le dernier en date était celle de son confrère Io de Scylla avec ce spectre du nom de Valentine de la Harpie. Ah, c’était quelque chose cette cérémonie. Deux hommes à la chevelure rose et portant des noms de femmes, ceux qui s’étaient chargés de la décoration s’en étaient donnés à cœur joie sur le thème de Barbie. Ça avait rigolé dans tous les coins. Certains avaient parié pour savoir qui dominait l’autre, et on n’avait pas eu de réponse à ça d’ailleurs. D’autres avaient trouvé la blague et les conversations de très mauvais gout, comme le juge Rhadamanthe qui n’aimait pas qu’on se moque de son subordonné. Pas commode ce type ! Les intéressés, eux, ne s’en étaient pas offusqués. Au contraire même, ils avaient beaucoup aimé, même les deux poupées Barbie mariage qu’on leur avait offertes pour rigoler. Au moins, ils avaient le sens de l’humour, et ils formaient un couple bien mignon. Ils semblaient comme sur leur petit nuage le jour de leur union. C’était vraiment adorable les regards qu’ils se lançaient. Leurs sourires avaient été contagieux. Probablement une des meilleures cérémonies que Baian avait connu, avec une excellente ambiance. Et eux au moins, ils pouvaient assouvir leurs besoins sexuels. Les veinards !</p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, Baian ne remarqua pas la boîte en carton posée par terre. Il se prit les pieds dedans et trébucha, renversant également son contenu par terre. </p><p>– Tabarnak, jura le canadien. Si j’entends le moindre rire, je vous préviens que ça va chauffer.</p><p>Mais il n’y avait personne. Baian pesta sur les responsables de son humiliante cabriole, mais il entreprit tout de même de ranger le bazar. La boîte contenait des chutes de tissus, de toute matière et couleur différente, des patrons ainsi que… plusieurs poupées Barbie. Le propriétaire lui sauta alors aux yeux. Baian rouspéta après son confrère qui laissait traîner ses affaires avant d’entreprendre de les lui ramener à son pilier. Il avait le temps, lui. Pas comme si quelqu’un l’attendait chez lui.</p><p>Tout semblait calme au Pacifique sud. Baian frappa à la porte des appartements privés du marina de Scylla, mais pas de réponse.</p><p>– Io, t’es là ? demanda-t-il en mettant la main sur la poignée. Ah, c’est ouvert. J’entre.</p><p>Il pénétra l’habitation et déposa la boite sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Baian aurait pu sortir, mais la curiosité l’emporta lorsqu’il remarqua la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Est-ce que Io était en train de faire un somme ? Si oui, il serait bien tenté d’aller l’embêter un peu, le réveiller avec un verre d’eau ou en imitant le cri d’une espèce aquatique. Après tout, les deux hommes, avant d’être des confrères, étaient de bons amis. Ils officiaient chacun à proximité l’un de l’autre et pique-niquaient souvent ensemble à la frontière de leurs territoires. Baian avait même aidé le chilien à réaliser ses sentiments pour le spectre de la Harpie, et il avait été son témoin de mariage. Entre les deux marinas, il régnait une bonne complicité.</p><p>Baian poussa la porte de la chambre et eut un mouvement de recul. Mais s’il s’attendait à ça ! </p><p>Pas de Io dans la chambre, mais une bonne trentaine de poupées Barbie assises sur des étagères, toutes habillées différemment, de la robe de princesse à la tenue militaire. La cuisinière, l’institutrice, la sirène, la doctoresse... C’en était presque flippant comment elle vous fixait avec leurs sourires figés. Un scénario digne d’un film d’horreur. Pourquoi est-ce que Io possédait autant de ces pétasses en plastique rose qui donnaient une si mauvaise image de ce que devait être la femme parfaite ? Le cadeau à leur union était juste une blague. Baian ne pensait pas que Io en ferait une véritable collection. </p><p>Il recula, tremblant. Cette chambre le mettait mal à l’aise. Un pas en arrière, encore un…</p><p>– Hé.<br/>
– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, hurla Baian en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.<br/>
– Aïe, mes tympans, gémit le nouvel arrivant qui n’était autre de Io. Baian, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Et qu’est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?<br/>
– Ah ! Hein ! Quoi ?<br/>
– On dirait que t’as vu un fantôme, rit un peu Io.<br/>
– Io… Elles me regardent… Je te jure, elles me regardent, bégaya Baian en pointant les Barbies du doigt.<br/>
– Ce sont des poupées, Baian, elles ne vont pas te sauter à la gorge.<br/>
– Tu dors vraiment avec ça ? Et même quand tu fais l’amour avec Val ?<br/>
– Elles nous inspirent.<br/>
– Comment ça ?<br/>
– Elles nous servent de modèle pour nos déguisements. Valentine se débrouille bien en couture et je commence à m’y mettre depuis notre mariage, sourit Io en faisant tourner l’anneau autour de son auriculaire.<br/>
– Vos déguisements ? Vous faîtes des spectacles ou quoi ?<br/>
– Mais non. Et pour commencer, on parle de costumes et pas de déguisements dans le monde du spectacle. Mais nous, c’est pour nos petits jeux coquins. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n’est-ce pas ? lui révéla le chilien en lui faisant un clin d’œil.<br/>
– Euh, je suppose. Vous aimez ce genre de chose ? Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas, rougit Baian.<br/>
– Baian, tu es mon ami. Ça ne me gêne pas de t’en parler à toi. Sauf si ça te met mal à l’aise.<br/>
– C’est elles qui me mettent mal à l’aise, balbutia le marina de l’Hippocampe en désignant la ribambelle de Barbies.<br/>
– Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de phobie, dit Io en refermant la porte de sa chambre.<br/>
– Une ou deux ça va, mais là, y en a au moins trente. Elles me font flipper avec leurs sourires. On dirait qu’elles vont m’attirer dans leur piège comme les sirènes de la mythologie.<br/>
– Tu as une sacrée imagination, même si tu viens de me donner une idée.<br/>
– Une idée ?<br/>
– Une idée pour nos jeux avec Val.<br/>
– Que vous fassiez des simulations, c’est une chose. Mais c’est quoi votre délire avec les Barbies ? C’est votre fantasme féminin ? Ou vous êtes transgenre en fait ?<br/>
– Mais non. Viens t’asseoir, je vais faire du café et t’expliquer, dit Io amusé en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever. C’est toi qui as ramené cette boîte ?<br/>
– Oui, elle est à toi ?<br/>
– Val devait l’emmener aux Enfers pour coudre des modèles. Il a dû l’oublier en partant après avoir salué Poséidon. Ah, quelle tête en l’air ma Harpie. C’est ma faute, je pense. Je voulais pas qu’il parte, je l’ai retenu le plus longtemps possible et son supérieur est très strict sur la ponctualité.<br/>
– Tu parles de Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne ? C’est vrai qu’il a pas l’air commode, frissonna Baian. Je crois que j’aurais du mal à travailler avec lui.<br/>
– Si mon Val est si consciencieux, c’est en partie parce qu’il travaille aux côtés de cet homme. Et c’est une qualité que j’apprécie particulièrement chez lui.</p><p>Assis maintenant à la table de la cuisine, Baian observait Io qui regardait amoureusement une photo de son couple en faisant encore tourner son alliance. Le cheval des mers ne pouvait s’empêcher de se montrer envieux. Il aimerait bien connaître ce sentiment aussi, mais il était quand même content que son ami ait trouvé son âme-sœur.</p><p>– Il te manque ? demanda le canadien.<br/>
– Oui, pourtant il n’est parti que tout à l’heure. C’est bête, hein ? rit ironiquement Io.<br/>
– Tu l’aimes, expliqua simplement Baian.<br/>
– Plus que tout. Je ne pensais pas que je m’attacherais autant à quelqu’un. Surtout que ça a été compliqué au début entre nous.</p><p>Les deux guerriers s’étaient d’abord rencontrés au cours de l’une de ces missions communes inter-sanctuaire. Ils riaient tous les deux de leur couleur de cheveux pas commune et souvent sujette aux moqueries. Ils avaient même fondé leur propre « club des pas gâtés de la vie » et ils s’étaient immédiatement entendus. Leur bonne complicité avait donné de bons résultats en mission, aussi leur binôme fut rappelé plusieurs fois. Et de missions en visites officielles, ils avaient fini par ne plus se quitter du regard, puis ne plus se quitter du tout.</p><p>– Pourtant, il me semble que vous vous êtes toujours bien entendus.<br/>
– Oui, on a beaucoup de choses en commun. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir Baian, sexuellement, on a eu du mal à trouver notre équilibre. Et c’est ça qui a failli mettre notre couple en péril.<br/>
– A ce point ?<br/>
– Oui, parce qu’on arrivait pas à suivre le schéma classique d’un rapport sexuel, ironisait Io.<br/>
– Tu veux dire préliminaires, pénétration, orgasme ?<br/>
– Oui, beaucoup croient à tort que c’est comme ça que ça doit se passer, et nous les premiers on croyait ça aussi. En fait, on adore se câliner, s’embrasser, passer du temps ensemble, blottis l’un contre l’autre. On aime bien se regarder aussi, même nus, et se taquiner, se toucher, des moments plus que d’autres. Val est si beau…<br/>
– Hum hum.</p><p>Baian racla sa gorge, sentant que son ami commençait à partir dans son imaginaire, à la recherche d’un souvenir de son compagnon dénudé. Io revint dans la réalité et reprit son histoire, sérieux.</p><p>– Mais dès qu’on arrivait au moment de la pénétration, on y arrivait plus. C’est censé être la partie la plus intense, ben nous, ça ne nous disait rien, mais rien du tout. Ni dans un sens, ni dans l’autre.</p><p>Baian avait du mal à comprendre comment on ne pouvait pas aimer ça. En l’occurrence, c’était sa partie préférée à lui.</p><p>– On se bloquait sur ça, et ça cassait tout, continua Io. On arrivait pas aller au bout de nos rapports, ni à atteindre l’orgasme. Et du coup, ça nous a refroidi pour la fois suivante et ainsi de suite. Un vrai cercle vicieux.<br/>
– C’était pas une question de position ou de préparation ? C’est pas toujours évident le sexe anal.<br/>
– On a essayé plusieurs positions, on a tout fait comme il faut. Préparation, lubrifiant, avec et sans préservatif. C’était pas douloureux en soi, puisqu’on se préparait bien, mais on trouvait que ça n’avait rien d’extraordinaire. La magie des préliminaires disparaissait complètement. Franchement, on comprenait pas ce qu’on faisait mal. Une fois dedans, on arrivait plus à prendre notre pied, et l’orgasme ne venait pas. Ça finissait par devenir désagréable. T’imagine la frustration ?</p><p>Effectivement, souffrir de trouble érectile en plein milieu de l’acte, c’était extrêmement frustrant, surtout pour des hommes jeunes. Rien de mieux pour perdre sa confiance en soi.</p><p>– Val en pleurait. Il arrêtait pas de s’excuser. Il lisait plein d’ouvrage pour comprendre comment il devait faire. Il est même allé jusqu’à demander à certains de ses collègues comment ils faisaient. On faisait tout bien, alors pourquoi cette baisse de libido lors de la pénétration. On a réessayé, le même échec à chaque fois. On comprenait pas. On se plaisait, on était un couple, alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? Je te jure que ça nous a bouffé. On ne se trouvait pas normal. On s’aimait comme des dingues mais il manquait quelque chose. On se sentait pas un vrai couple puisqu’on avait pas de vrais rapports. On a presque fini par ne plus avoir de désir l’un envers l’autre lorsqu’on a commencé à avoir « les rapports réguliers d’un couple normal », comme si on devait remplir un quota. On était un couple, donc la logique voulait qu’on ait des rapports, alors limite on se forçait. C’était malsain, complètement malsain. On cherchait à être comme tout le monde, on se mettait une pression de dingue, et ç’en est devenu une corvée. On ne trouvait plus de plaisir à être ensemble si on devait passer par ça. Et pourtant on était amoureux, mais on appréciait de moins en moins de se voir.</p><p>Io avait presque les larmes aux yeux à ces souvenirs amers. Baian ne dit rien, le laissant finir.</p><p>– Je crois que le pire, c’est ce sentiment d’échec. Tu n’es pas capable de donner de plaisir à celui que tu aimes. Tu te sens comme un moins que rien, pleurait presque Io.</p><p>Sentant le trouble de son ami, Baian se leva pour le prendre par les épaules et le faire s’assoir. Il dénicha un rouleau de sopalin pour lui en donner une feuille afin qu’il essuie ses larmes naissantes.</p><p>– Si c’est trop douloureux, ne te sens pas obligé de me raconter, Io.<br/>
– Non, ça va, parce que c’est derrière nous maintenant, dit Io en reniflant. A moins que ça te gène qu’on parle de ça.<br/>
– Pas du tout. Io, tu es mon ami, et c’est moi qui aie commencé à te poser des questions. J’avoue, je suis assez curieux de la suite.<br/>
– Au bout d’un moment, on en pouvait plus. On a juste pensé que les sentiments faisaient pas tout et qu’on était finalement pas compatible. On s’est séparé à cause de ça. J’étais devenu une épave, sans mauvais jeu de mot.<br/>
– Ah oui, je m’en souviens. Tu n’arrêtais pas de pleurer et impossible de te sortir de ton lit. Je me sentais mal pour toi. </p><p>La main sur sa poitrine, Io repensait à ces heures sombres de son couple, où rien n’allait dans l’intimité, les poussant finalement loin l’un de l’autre. Et ça avait été tellement douloureux. L’image de l’épave n’était pas surréaliste. Io passait son temps à pleurer, ignorait les missives de son Dieu, n’effectuait pas ses devoirs, ne rédigeait plus ses rapports.</p><p>– Heureusement que tu as été là pour prendre en charge mon travail. Je t’en suis reconnaissant.<br/>
– C’est normal. Tu es mon confrère et mon ami, sourit Baian. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. Et puis, vous avez fini par vous remettre ensemble.<br/>
– Oui, ne s’est pas séparé longtemps. Il n’était pas en meilleur état que moi. J’étais complètement fou de lui, et c’était réciproque. Rhadamanthe l’a renvoyé ici pour régler ses soucis. Il n’était plus tout opérationnel.<br/>
– Définitivement strict le gars, commenta encore Baian en grimaçant.<br/>
– Quand on s’est revu, on a craqué. On s’est jeté l’un sur l’autre en pleurs. Je crois que c’est là qu’on a vraiment réalisé nos sentiments. On ne trouvait pas notre compte dans l’intimité, mais on s’aimait, c’est un fait indéniable. Et ce sentiment, Baian, ça peut tout changer.<br/>
– Je te crois, Io.<br/>
– Alors on a discuté et on est allé voir un professionnel qui nous a ouverts les yeux. Ça nous a libéré, ça a sauvé notre couple.<br/>
– Et qu’est-ce qu’est-ce qu’il vous a conseillé ? s’impatienta l’Hippocampe.<br/>
– Val et moi, on ne rentre pas dans les cases d’une sexualité classique. On est tous les deux greysexuels, révéla Io.<br/>
– Grey quoi ?<br/>
– Ça signifie que nous ne sommes pas allosexuels, qui est une sexualité classique comme une grande partie de la population, mais nous ne sommes pas asexuels non plus. C’est plutôt entre les deux. On a bien un appétit sexuel, mais il est flexible, souvent faible, déclenché par certains éléments ou certains contextes. Surtout pour nous, c’est l’environnement qui joue. Le sexologue nous a dit qu’on devait trouver ce qui nous fait envie et on l’a trouvé, ce sont les jeux. On adore faire des simulations, jouer un rôle. Ça nous excite.<br/>
– Ah, tant mieux si vous avez retrouvé une sexualité harmonieuse. Et vous arrivez à aller au bout du coup ?<br/>
– On prend notre pied ensemble et c’est ce qui compte. Personne ne nous oblige à suivre le schéma classique d’un rapport. C’est pas ça faire l’amour. Faire l’amour, c’est prendre du bon temps avec son partenaire. Et pour nous, ça inclut des jeux de rôle et ça exclut la pénétration qui ne nous emballe pas. On s’observe, on se touche, on se masturbe, on s’amuse dans nos jeux, et on atteint l’orgasme comme ça. Il faut sortir cette idée reçue que le sexe, ça passe forcément par la pénétration. Val et moi, on a trouvé notre équilibre, et on se sent beaucoup mieux depuis qu’on a lâché ce poids, qu’on ne se sent plus obligé de passer par des étapes.</p><p>Baian s’étonna. Il n’avait jamais envisagé le sexe sans pénétration. Mais il comprenait. Oh oui, il comprenait très bien où voulait en venir Io.</p><p>– Vous êtes tombés sur un bon professionnel.<br/>
– Complètement. Le plus important dans l’intimité d’un couple, c’est de vouloir faire plaisir à l’autre et écouter ce qu’il a envie. Et on a une chance extraordinaire d’avoir la même orientation sexuelle, lui et moi, et les mêmes gouts. J’ai vraiment trouvé mon âme-sœur.</p><p>Io souriait comme un bienheureux. C’était vraiment attendrissant à voir. Cela donnait encore plus envie à Baian de trouver le sien lui-aussi. </p><p>– Greysexuel, donc ?<br/>
– Oui, greysexuel.<br/>
– J’ai appris quelque chose, mais ça ne m’explique pas pourquoi tu collectionnes toutes ces salopes en plastique.<br/>
– Baian, enfin, s’offusqua gentiment Io.<br/>
– Non mais c’est vrai. Regarde-les, dit Baian en prenant l’une des poupées du carton. T’as vu ces mensurations ? Et Barbie, elle a mille histoires, toutes les professions du monde, elle est parfaite dans tout ce qu’elle fait. C’est totalement irréaliste. C’est juste fait pour donner aux gamines une fausse image de la fille parfaite et leur mettre la pression.<br/>
– Ça aussi c’est une idée reçue. Oui, les mensurations de Barbie sont totalement irréalistes, mais c’est pas ça le message de cette poupée. Tu connais pas le slogan ?<br/>
– Le slogan ?<br/>
– Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux.<br/>
– Je pige pas.<br/>
– Barbie maitresse, vétérinaire, styliste, star de la mode, serveuse, militaire, elle est tout Barbie, et pourtant, c’est fille. En fait, elle est féministe, car elle casse l’image qu’une fille, jolie qui plus est, sera limitée dans ses choix de carrière. Barbie veut aider les fillettes à s’identifier dans ces métiers, qu’elles peuvent être tout ce qu’elles veulent.<br/>
– Je vois, mais quels rapports avec vos jeux.<br/>
– Elles nous inspirent et nous donnent des idées. On a fini par s’en servir comme modèle pour nos déguisements. On fait d’abord un essaie à la taille de Barbie, et si ça nous plait, on le coud à notre taille.<br/>
– Mais c’est une meuf votre modèle ! lui fit remarquer Baian en montrant bien la poupée à son confrère.<br/>
– Ça c’est juste une question de rajustement sur le costume final. Val est doué pour ça, sourit encore Io comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à son compagnon.<br/>
– Vous savez qu’il existe des vraies poupées pour la couture.<br/>
– Mais on aime bien Barbie depuis qu’on nous en a offerts à notre mariage. C’est un peu notre marque de fabrique.<br/>
– Quand je pense que c’était mon idée, baragouina Baian dans sa barbe.<br/>
– Tu as dit quelque chose ?<br/>
– Euh, non.</p><p>L’intégralité des cadeaux du couple avait été mis en vrac dans une énorme boîte remplie de confettis et de polystyrène, comme à chaque union. C’était un peu la tradition, et personne ne devait révéler qui avait offert quoi. Les deux Barbie mariage s’avéraient être son présent à lui. Une petite blague, justement à cause de leur couleur de cheveux à tous les deux qui le faisait bien rire. Il n’aurait jamais cru que le couple de rosés en ferait réellement quelque chose.</p><p>– Merci de m’avoir ramené cette boîte, dit Io. Je n’aurais pas aimé qu’elle tombe entre les mains de quelqu’un d’autre. Personne ne sait pour notre sexualité particulière et pour notre collection.<br/>
– Vous en avez honte ?<br/>
– Non, car nous avons trouvé le bonheur grâce à ça. Mais disons qu’on aimerait s’éviter trop de questions embarrassantes et des œillades moqueuses. C’est pas méchant, mais les gens ne peuvent s’empêcher de se montrer curieux lorsqu’on sort des sentiers battus. On en a bien assez chié comme ça. C’est notre jardin intime.<br/>
– Pourquoi m’en avoir parlé alors ?<br/>
– Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, Baian, sourit encore Io. Je te fais confiance à toi plus qu’à n’importe qui. Tu es une belle personne. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu’un qui te correspond, tu le mérites.</p><p>Le cœur de Baian tambourina. Cette confiance de son confrère et ami, c’était presque aussi beau que de trouver l’âme-sœur.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Aux Enfers, Rhadamanthe grogna. Rien n’allait depuis ce matin. Son thé était froid et avait infusé trop longtemps. Sans compter les toasts trop grillés et le bacon cru. Ses dossiers étaient mal triés, son encrier vide n’avait pas été remplacé, que des bourdes de débutant tellement indigne de son subordonné. Valentine semblait préoccupé, perdu dans ses pensées. Quel trou mal bouché avait-il encore celui-là ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire la distinction entre vie privée et vie professionnelle ?<p>– Valentine, gronda la voix du juge.<br/>
– Oui, Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?<br/>
– Le Seigneur Hadès souhaite transmettre cette missive à Poséidon et il m’a demandé de m’en charger. Mais vois-tu, je suis occupé avec le tribunal. J’suis pas un facteur, moi. Alors tu vas y aller à ma place.<br/>
– Euh, mais n’est-ce pas normalement le rôle du Dieu messager Hermès ?<br/>
– Vas-y et ne pose pas de question, grogna encore Rhadamanthe.<br/>
– Oui, approuva Valentine en se mettant au garde à vous. Comptez sur moi, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.<br/>
– Et prends tout ton temps. Je te veux opérationnel à ton retour.</p><p>Pas commode mais bienveillant la Wyverne.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Poséidon, Dieu des Océans, haussa un sourcil en lisant la missive que venait de lui adresser ce spectre.<p>
  <i>Trouvez une excuse pour garder mon subordonné quelques jours chez vous. Cordialement. Rhadamanthe, spectre de la Wyverne, juge des enfers.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>PS : J’ai dit que l’expéditeur de cette missive était le Seigneur Hadès. Gaffez pas.</i>
</p><p>Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour le fils de Zeus peut-être ? Ah, peut-être que c’était le cas en fait. Il y avait longtemps qu’il avait arrêté de compter ses neveux et nièce. Heureusement qu’Hadès s’était montré plus sage à ce niveau. </p><p>Face à lui, Poséidon reconnut le conjoint de son général, visiblement impatient. Il semblait attendre un signe de sa part pour se défiler, non pas aux Enfers mais au pilier du Pacifique Sud. Comme c’était mignon. Poséidon accepta de le retenir quelques temps, mais pas pour ce juge malpoli, plutôt parce qu’il pensait au bien-être de ses hommes. Lui aussi était un Dieu bon, nom de nom. </p><p>– Oh, Hadès qui me conte ses problèmes érectiles. Ah là là, mon grand frère a besoin de mes conseils d’étalon, dit Poséidon en prenant une pose grossièrement théâtrale. Je vais en avoir pour un long moment à lui répondre. C’est que j’en connais des grimoires de solutions à son problème. Et puis, je suis aussi un Dieu très occupé. Qui d’autre que moi peut tester l’eau de mes thermes, hein ?<br/>
– Euh… hésita Valentine sur l’attitude à avoir.<br/>
– Bon, reste ici jusqu’à ce que je rédige la réponse. Je risque d’en avoir pour deux ou trois jours. Mets-toi à l’aise, installe-toi où tu veux. Tu connais la maison, maintenant.</p><p>Valentine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Passant outre l’information que son Dieu parfait et magnifique avait des problèmes de bistouquette, il sortit de la salle du trône à reculons, Poséidon ne lui inspirant pas vraiment confiance. Quoiqu’il en soit, le secret de son Seigneur serait bien gardé avec lui. Rangeant cette information non désirée dans un coin de son cerveau en espérant que son disque dur interne le jette à la corbeille, il se dirigea sans attendre vers le pilier du Pacifique Sud.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Tout sourire, Io s’attelait à la cuisine. Il avait ressenti le cosmos de son compagnon pénétrer le royaume sous-marin. Il le sentait qu’il se dirigeait maintenant vers ici. Il avait enfilé le premier vêtement confectionné de ses mains, et qui n’était rien de plus qu’un tablier blanc à froufrou sous lequel il portait un marcel bleu marine et un boxer de la même couleur. La tisane aphrodisiaque infusait pendant qu’il découpait de fines lamelles de gingembre pour le plat qu’il avait l’intention de préparer à son homme, afin de rajouter du piquant et de l’exotisme.<p>Valentine pénétra l’habitation sans même frapper. Il était ici un peu comme chez lui. La vision de son amour dans cette tenue aguicheuse et décontractée lui fit immédiatement de l’effet. Il rougit un peu, matant sans vergogne le fessier moulé dans le boxer, les cuisses et bras dénudés et musclés qu’il avait envie de caresser, de masser, d’embrasser. Il remercia le ciel de porter encore son surplis, cachant ainsi son trouble.</p><p>– Bonsoir mon amour, sourit Io de sa voix grave et sensuelle qu’il réservait pour certains de leur jeu. Je suppose que tu as eu une dure journée. Mets-toi à l’aise et installe-toi. Je te sers tout de suite une tisane.</p><p>L’entrée en matière de son amant qui jouait l’époux attentionné l’excita. Impatient que sa moitié prenne bien soin de lui qui avait fait le voyage, Valentine s’empressa de répondre à sa demande. Il ôta son surplis qui reprit sa forme totem et alla se placer à côté des écailles de Scylla. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre où l’attendait une tenue décontractée similaire à celle que portait Io sous son tablier. Il prit bien son temps pour retirer ses vêtements un à un et ainsi faire patienter son compagnon qui avait arrêté de manipuler le couteau sur la planche à découper. Il l’attendait, Valentine l’entendait faire les cent pas derrière la porte de la chambre. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre. Le spectre ne connaissait que trop bien son impatience.</p><p>Effectivement, Io le rejoignit lui-même dans la chambre, une tasse aux saveurs épicées entre les mains, un sourire exagéré plaqué sur ses lèvres. Valentine n’était pas dupe, ce rôle de gentil époux n’était qu’un leurre, mais il décida de jouer le jeu, anticipant la suite. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre. Qu’est-ce que Io lui préparait avec ce sourire énigmatique ?</p><p>– Tiens, bois pendant que c’est chaud, lui intima le plus jeune.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?<br/>
– Des zestes de mon amour pour toi, répondit Io en déposant ses bras sur les épaules du spectre.<br/>
– Alors je suppose que c’est sucré.</p><p>Il sirota, gorgée par gorgée, fixant les iris orangées de son amant qui s’impatientait, ce sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres, à l’instar des poupées qui les entouraient. Valentine le sentait se tortiller. Son bassin ondulait, se rapprochait du sien, puis se reculait avant que leurs entrejambes ne se touchent.</p><p>– Tu as fini ? demanda Io.<br/>
– Impatient, comme toujours.<br/>
– Ne m’en veux pas. Tu m’as manqué, mon amour.</p><p>Io n’attendit plus et passa ses mains sous le marcel de Valentine pour caresser tout son buste du plat de ses mains, ses flancs puis son dos, faisant frissonner la Harpie qui prit sur lui pour n’en laisser rien paraitre. Résister aux câlineries était aussi une façon pour lui de gonfler son désir. Il le retenait avant de le relâcher dans une explosion de sensation. Un exercice ô combien exaltant, bien qu’un peu difficile. Les cajoleries de Io étaient précises et exquises. Son conjoint savait exactement ce qui lui plaisait, toutes ses zones érogènes. Valentine ne résisterait pas longtemps à ses caresses. Par Hadès, qu’il aimait cet homme, son sourire, son jeu d’acteur, ses mains cajoleuses. Il le rendait fou.</p><p>Des doigts glissèrent le long de son dos, descendant sur ses fesses et l’arrière de ses cuisses. Valentine ne put s’empêcher de frissonner de bien-être. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement en sentant les papillons se loger dans sa tige. Maudites hormones qui n’obéissaient à rien. Valentine savait qu’il avait perdu la partie la partie. Io savait trop bien y faire avec lui.</p><p>Satisfait de l’avoir fait craquer, Io ne perdit pas de temps et passa à la vitesse supérieure. Déjà, il se mit à genoux et souleva le marcel pour embrasser son abdomen. Valentine gémit. Son érection pointa. Toute résistance était inutile. Il était tombé sous son emprise. Les touchers de cet homme étaient divins. Il aimait lorsque Io l’explorait avec ses doigts et ses lèvres.</p><p>Maintenant, la marina remontait sur son torse, sa clavicule, l’embrassant sur toute sa poitrine en laissant un fin filet de salive. Valentine leva ses bras pour retirer l’habit qu’il venait juste d’enfiler. Il le balança nonchalamment sur le lit en même que la tasse vide pour ne pas la casser.</p><p>– Dieu que j’ai chaud. Que m’as-tu donné à boire, mon amour ? demandant Valentine entre deux gémissements.</p><p>Les baisers dans son cou étaient trop enivrants, délicieux, exquis. Il perdait la raison. Io savait y faire avec lui. Il le gâtait avec ces simples baisers. Valentine déployait ses ailes et s’envolait déjà, mais pas question de faire le voyage seul.</p><p>– Attends, laisse-moi aussi t’embrasser.<br/>
– Pas question.<br/>
– Pourquoi ?<br/>
– Tu es tombé dans mon piège. Désormais, tu es mon prisonnier.<br/>
– Quoi ?</p><p>Io repoussa son partenaire sur le lit. Valentine tomba à plat dos, mais il se redressa sur ses coudes pour assister au spectacle de son amant qui commençait à tirer sur le nœud de son tablier.</p><p>– Qu’en penses-tu ? Je l’ai confectionné moi-même.<br/>
– Tu es doué, mon amour.<br/>
– Dommage qu’il faille déjà l’enlever. Peut-être devrais-je le garder ? suggéra Io en ondulant sensuellement le bassin, offrant un spectacle aguicheur à Valentine qui ne résistait pas à ça.<br/>
– Pitié, enlève-le.<br/>
– Alors fais-le, sans tes mains. </p><p>Valentine obéit, docile tel le prisonnier qu’il était. A genoux, les mains dans son dos, il défit le nœud avec ses dents. Quand ce fut fait, il lança un regard suppliant à son aimé qui se délectait de ce spectacle. Il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait de cet éphèbe à ses pieds. C'était plaisant et vraiment excitant.</p><p>– Et maintenant mon amour ? Je t’en supplie, ça devient douloureux.<br/>
– J’aime quand tu me supplies. Soit un bon prisonnier et allonge toi sur le lit.</p><p>Io retira son tablier et son haut en même temps avant de s’allonger de tout son long sur le corps de son compagnon. Leur peau entrant en contact fit frémir Valentine, sans parler de leurs virilités qui se disaient bonjour au travers de leur dernier rempart de vêtement. Le marina semblait garder tout son self-control. Après tout, c’était lui qui dominait aujourd’hui. Ce spectre était son prisonnier, et il allait le faire craquer. Il bloqua les poignets de l’homme aux cheveux rose pâle au-dessus de sa tête, les retenant avec une main, tandis que l’autre caressait la mâchoire et la bouche. Io sourit, un tantinet sadique. Il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres tentantes de son prisonnier, mais s’arrêta juste avant d’entrer en contact avec elles. Valentine grogna de mécontentement, déçu. La frustration était à son paroxysme. Il voulait l’embrasser et aller plus loin. Quand Io allait-il passer à la vitesse supérieure ?</p><p>– Alors, mon cher spectre. Vas-tu me révéler tes secrets ?<br/>
– Lesquels… Aaaaaaaaah. Io.</p><p>Une caresse sur son entrejambe tendue, même au travers du tissu, c’était déjà une torture pour Valentine. Ses soupirs emplissaient la pièce, devenaient de plus en plus bruyants. Io le caressait comme on caresse le duvet d’un chat. Il cambra le bassin pour aller à la rencontre de cette main qui le gâtait. Un doigt souleva le caleçon moulant du prisonnier, les autres tapotaient le bas-ventre, lui provoquant des stimulus absolument insupportables.</p><p>– On en voudrait plus, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>
– Je t’en prie.<br/>
– Dis-moi ton secret.<br/>
– Je suis amoureux d’un général de Poséidon... Aaaaaah… et j’aime quand il cajole mes aisselles.<br/>
– Comme ça ? demanda Io en passant sa langue dans une fosse.<br/>
– Aaaaaaaah, oui. Ça chatouille, c’est trop bon. Pitié, aide-moi à me libérer.<br/>
– Seras-tu mon éternel prisonnier ?<br/>
– Je serais même ton esclave enchainé à ton lit si tu m’aides à me libérer. Je n’en peux plus. Je veux venir.<br/>
– Je vais lâcher tes poignets, mais interdiction de bouger de position, d’accord ?<br/>
– Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire sinon ?<br/>
– Je pourrais te rendre fou. Crois-moi, je suis doué pour ça.</p><p>Io faisait « marcher » ses doigts sur les cuisses, courant en partant des genoux, creusant les plis de l’aine avant de remonter le long des flancs et des aisselles. Valentine gloussa, se tortilla mais réussit à maintenir ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il en avait assez de rester inactif. Subitement, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Io et rapprocha son bassin pour frotter les deux érections l’une contre l’autre. Son partenaire ne s’y attendant pas, il se braqua brusquement en lâchant un long râle.</p><p>– Je devrais te punir, mais c’est si bon. Frotte, continue.<br/>
– Tout ce que tu veux.</p><p>Io bougea son propre bassin dans un mouvement de pendulier opposé. Valentine ne résista pas et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Ils s’embarrassèrent en gémissant, leurs mouvements de plus en plus incoordonnés à mesure que le plaisir montait. </p><p>N’y tenant plus, Io descendit plus bas, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, faisant glisser le dernier vêtement de son partenaire.</p><p>– C’est moi qui te fait cet effet-là ? demanda le marina ravi de son trophée qu'il taquinait du bout des doigts.<br/>
– Oui, répondit Valentine dans un gémissement.<br/>
– Je dois avouer que tu ne me déçois pas. Mais combien de temps tiendras-tu ?<br/>
– Oh, par pitié. Laisse-moi venir.<br/>
– Pas encore, retiens-toi.<br/>
– Mais c’est trop foooooooort.</p><p>Valentine cria cette fois sous les coups de langue de son partenaire, ce dernier s’occupant également de son propre cas.</p><p>– Je t’interdis de venir avant moi.<br/>
– Ça fait mal… Mais c’est bon. Encore.</p><p>Valentine sentait son cœur cogner comme un tambour contre sa cage thoracique. Chaque expérience avec Io semblait inédite. Il n’avait pour le moment jamais anticipé ce que son compagnon lui réservait, et à l’inverse également, il avait bien des idées en réserve pour le gâter. </p><p>Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Une main se joignit à la langue chaude pour l’emmener jusqu’à l’extase. Les mains jointes devant sa bouche, Valentine embrassait son alliance, symbole de leur union, de leur amour mis à mal par le passé. Comment avait-il pu se séparer de lui, ne serait-ce qu’un peu ? Il l’aimait à en mourir. La Harpie avait dépéri, incapable de remplir ses fonctions, ou même de vivre, tout simplement. Io était son pilier, un rempart plus solide encore que celui du domaine qu’il surveillait en tant que marina. Hadès bénisse le jour où il avait accepté de partager une mission avec lui. Ils étaient destinés à s’aimer, c’était une évidence.</p><p>– Raaaaaah, Io, je… je…<br/>
– Tu peux venir, Val.<br/>
– Je t’aime. Je t’aime.<br/>
– Moi aussi, mon amour.</p><p>Valentine se laissa aller, les larmes inondant son visage. Il pleura en se libérant, un coktail d’extase et d’émotion. Io se redressa et vint s’allonger à ses côtés. Il embrassa ses lèvres et essuya ses yeux, puis il l’embrassa à nouveau, sur le front cette fois.</p><p>– Ne pleure pas mon amour, dit Io.<br/>
– C’était parfait, tu es parfait. Je t’aime, Io. Où as-tu trouvé l’idée du prisonnier ?<br/>
– En fait, c’est Baian qui m’a donné l’idée.<br/>
– Baian ?<br/>
– Il a peur de notre collection de Barbies, se moqua le marina. Elles lui font penser aux sirènes de la mythologie qui charment les hommes pour les capturer.<br/>
– Il a vu les Barbies ? Et… il n’était pas surpris ?<br/>
– Si, bien sûr, mais c’est quelqu’un de confiance, Val. Il sait garder un secret, et même s’il n’a pas le même fétichisme que nous, il comprend notre position.<br/>
– Tu lui as parlé de notre sexualité ?<br/>
– C’est mon meilleur ami, Val. Il ne nous juge pas. Au contraire, il est content qu’on ait trouvé notre équilibre. Et on n’a pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. C’est notre vie, notre intimité, on ne fait de mal à personne. On est greysexuel et alors ?<br/>
– Je ne t’en veux pas, mon amour. C’est vrai que j’ai déjà esquivé la question lorsque Sylphide m’a vu coudre, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui cacherai la vérité sans rentrer dans les détails.<br/>
– En parlant de coudre, comment tu trouves ma première création ? demanda Io.<br/>
– Tu t’en es très bien sorti avec ton tablier. Puisque je suis là pendant deux ou trois jours, tu pourras m’aider à coudre de nouveaux modèles. Ça te fera la main.<br/>
– Tu es là pour deux ou trois jours ? s’extasia le plus jeune. C’est génial, je suis si heureux, même si c’est toujours trop court. J’aimerai tellement qu’on vive ensemble.</p><p>Leur fonction étaient toujours prioritaires sur leur vie de couple. La contrainte principale lorsqu’on fait partie de l’armée d’élite d’un Dieu. Ils en avaient conscience en se mariant, mais ils espéraient tout de même que, au vu de la multiplication des couples inter-sanctuaires, leurs Dieux trouveraient une solution pour satisfaire tout le monde, et surtout se satisfaire eux-mêmes. Plus têtus qu’un Seiya en plein milieu d’une bataille, les trois Dieux dirigeant la Terre, les eaux et les Enfers se disputaient souvent leurs guerriers, et ils râlaient lorsque l’un des leurs passaient trop de temps chez l’autre. Des vraies chamailleries de gamins pour ces divinités comptant un bon millier d’années à leurs compteurs.</p><p>– Ça viendra, j’en suis sûr, lui assura Valentine. En attendant, cet éloignement, c’est pour mieux se retrouver et j’aime ça aussi.<br/>
– Toi, tu as des idées en tête, sourit Io.<br/>
– Tu m’inspires.<br/>
– Trois jours, ça risque de ne pas être assez long.<br/>
– Je vais resté collé à toi jusqu’à ce que Poséidon ait fini de chier sa missive.<br/>
– Chéri, c’est de mon Dieu que tu parles là, rit Io de bon cœur.</p><p>Ils restèrent enlacés sur le lit à se câliner, s’embrasser, parler, même se toucher et se taquiner, toujours en respectant le désir de l’autre. Leur couple fonctionnait à merveille ainsi.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Seigneur Rhadamanthe, moi, Valentine de la Harpie, je suis de retour.<br/>– Bon retour. Tu peux te mettre immédiatement au travail. Commence par me faire un thé, correctement cette fois, ordonna Rhadamanthe, implacable, qui n’avait pas relevé les yeux de ses dossiers.<br/>– A vos ordres, répondit Valentine tout sourire.<p>Après avoir passé trois jours aux côtés de son compagnon et avoir, cette fois, bien pensé à récupérer sa boîte pour tester des coutures, Valentine exultait d’entrain et de bonne humeur. Il rapporta un thé parfait à son supérieur avant de commencer à récupérer les dossiers à archiver sans qu’on ait besoin de le lui dire. Initiative et efficacité, voilà ce qu’attendait Rhadamanthe de ses hommes.</p><p>– Au fait, je me suis permis de retourner directement la réponse de Poséidon au Seigneur Hadès, afin que vous ne perdiez pas de temps en allant la lui transmettre, l’informa Valentine fier de lui.<br/>
– Pardon ?</p><p>Il y avait vraiment eu un courrier retour ? Mais qu’est-ce que Poséidon avait bien pu marquer dessus ? Il ne craignait pas qu’Hadès réprimande ses décisions. Il espérait surtout que le Dieu des océans n’avait rien annoté d’humiliant sur sa personne.</p><p>Que Rhadamanthe soit tranquille, la missive de Poséidon était réellement destinée à Hadès et lui seul. Il avait vraiment rédigé une liste de recommandations pour le faux problème du Dieu des Enfers. Accoudé à son trône, Hadès lisait en haussant les sourcils, se demandant quelle méduse avait bien pu piquer son jeune frère pour lui envoyer spontanément ce genre de courrier.</p><p>– Tisane épicée, gingembre dans les plats, film érotique, massage. Mais Posy, c’est d’un classique toutes ces astuces. Attends voir, ton grand frère va te montrer comment on fait éternuer son cyclope*, sourit malicieusement Hadès.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Faire éternuer son cyclope</i> : Expression oubliée qui signifie « éjaculer ». Cette image est à mourir de rire je trouve.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu<br/>Le lemon peut paraître expédié. A la base, je ne voulais pas en faire un trop long. C’était juste un petit bonus, mais j’ai toujours du mal à ne pas rentrer dans le détail des actions.</p><p>Une idée en déclenchant une autre, j’ai bien envie d’écrire une histoire liée à celle-ci avec Baian qui trouve le bonheur lui-aussi (et j’ai mon idée), et surtout, surtout… Un lemon PWP PoséiDès XD.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming-out - Shun & les bronzes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shun fait son coming-out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Personnages principaux : Les 5 chevaliers divins</p><p>Rating : 10+</p><p>Pairing : A découvrir, mais ce n’est pas au cœur de l’histoire</p><p>Genre : Humour / Amitié </p><p>Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est totalement absurde et c’est voulu. Cette fiction m’a été inspirée par un sketch sur la chaîne You tube Topito.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La viande et les légumes grillaient sur la plancha, dégageant des succulentes odeurs qui mettaient l’eau à la bouche. L’ambiance était bonne entre les héros de la Terre qui avaient réussi à se réunir pour un repas. Il était assez rare qu’ils parviennent à se voir tous les cinq en même temps. Depuis la fin des guerres il y a maintenant cinq ans, ils comptaient sur leurs doigts le nombre de rencontres au grand complet.</p><p>Seiya résidait au Sanctuaire, éternellement aux côtés d’Athéna et proche de sa sœur restée vivre en Grèce. Il enchainait les missions, et ce malgré les protestations du Pope et d’Athéna qui lui sommaient de se reposer un peu. Mais Seiya ne tenait jamais en place. Il avait constamment besoin d’action et de castagne. Il aimait le Sanctuaire et ses habitants, mais il ressentait le besoin de découvrir le monde et parler avec des gens.</p><p>Shiryu vivait évidemment aux cinq pics de Chine. Il veillait sur ces terres sacrées chères à son cœur et il se nourrissait des produits de la terre qu’il cultivait lui-même, aidant nombre de paysans âgés qui ne pouvaient plus labourer. Une vie simple et recluse pour cet homme droit.</p><p>Il en était de même pour Hyoga qui passait une bonne partie de l’année en Sibérie, également pour protéger et aider les populations locales souvent mises à mal à cause du climat. Les accidents et égarements étaient fréquents, et la présence du Cygne rassurait les habitants. Cela dit, il fréquentait quand même régulièrement le Sanctuaire pour rendre visite à son maître ou recevoir un ordre de mission. </p><p>Ikki volait toujours à travers le monde, tel un oiseau voyageur. Shun ne savait jamais où il se trouvait. De temps en temps, il recevait des lettres, mais les visites de son frère étaient rares et toujours pleines d’émotions pour le jeune Andromède qui se retrouvait couvert de cadeaux souvenirs.</p><p>Shun résidait également au Sanctuaire, du moins officiellement car il était souvent en déplacement. Il était un chevalier, mais en ces temps de paix, il avait décidé d’apporter du bonheur aux orphelins du monde entier, et ce grâce à la fondation Graad de Saori Kido qui finançait ses déplacements et appuyait ses démarches. Il inspectait les orphelinats suspectés de maltraitance, s’assurait que les enfants puissent avoir accès à l’éducation, organisait des actions humanitaires pour recueillir des dons, veillait impérativement à ce que les fratries ne soient pas séparés. Sa bonté et son visage fin attirait immédiatement la sympathie des enfants. Et en tant que chevalier capable de s’éveiller au huitième sens, il lui arrivait parfois de descendre au royaume souterrain afin d’accompagner les plus jeunes dans la mort. Une tâche qui lui correspondait bien mieux que celle de faire du mal aux autres. Hadès le laissait faire. Le Seigneur des ténèbres portait un grand respect à ce jeune homme qui lui avait servi d’hôte et avait eu la force de résister à son emprise.</p><p>En somme, chacun d’eux étaient occupés et ils n’avaient plus beaucoup l’occasion de passer du temps tous ensemble. Surtout avec Ikki qui était difficilement joignable. Heureusement, Hyoga disait avoir quelques contacts avec lui de temps en temps, et donc ils avaient pu s’organiser ce déjeuner plancha. Ils s’étaient tous les cinq installés à l’extérieur de la maison de Seiya qui avait gracieusement viré son colocataire Jabu pour son repas entre potes héros. Toujours aussi délicat ce Seiya. Fort heureusement, la licorne ne semblait pas s’en offusquer. Il côtoyait l’âne-pigeon en connaissance de cause.</p><p>Les discussions et les tranches de lard s’enchainaient, le tout dans une relative bonne humeur. Seul Shun restait calme à observer ses amis. Déjà parce que toutes ces odeurs de viande lui donnaient la nausée, surtout depuis qu’il était devenu végétarien, mais surtout quelque chose le tracassait. Il devait parler, c’était l’occasion ou jamais. Il fallait qu’il leur avoue son secret. Il se trainait ça depuis la fin des guerres. Il savait qu’il en choquerait plus d’un, que leur regard sur lui changerait, mais il ne pouvait plus se taire. C’était vital pour lui d’avoir leur bénédiction.</p><p>Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Shun avait gardé son visage délicat, empreint de pureté. Sa voix avait à peine mué, toujours aussi calme et douce, si bien qu’il n’arrivait pas à attirer l’attention de ses amis qui « discutaient » à un niveau de décibels élevé. On devait les entendre jusqu’en haut du mont étoilé. L’apéritif et le rosé n’aidaient pas non plus. </p><p>Déterminé, Shun se décida à saisir la rallonge de la plancha et débrancher subitement l’appareil. L’arrêt des crépitements de graisse interpela les autres qui se tournèrent immédiatement vers le responsable.</p><p>– Les amis, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Shun ? s’inquiéta immédiatement Ikki de même que les autres.<br/>
– C’est difficile à dire.<br/>
– Tu sais que tu peux tout nous confier. Vas-y, lance-toi, l’encouragea Seiya.<br/>
– Oui, on ne te jugera pas, renchérit Shiryu.<br/>
– Tu es notre ami quoiqu’il arrive.</p><p>Leur sollicitude remplit le cœur du jeune homme de respect et d’amour. Il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleurs amis.</p><p>– Bon, voilà. En réalité… Il faut que je vous avoue…</p><p>Huit paires de yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il en eut presque un mouvement de recul. S’ils savaient ce qu’il était sur le point de révéler, ils ne seraient pas aussi encourageants. Shun craignait tellement de les décevoir, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait garder ce secret plus longtemps. C’était déjà un miracle que personne ne s’en soit rendu compte. La seule personne au courant était Athéna elle-même qui l’avait vite démasqué.</p><p>Allez, foi de chevalier, il devait le dire.</p><p>– J’aime pas les hommes, lâcha subitement Shun.</p><p>Comme il s’y attendait, des exclamations de stupeur s’élevèrent et les visages passèrent subitement de la curiosité à de la surprise. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Shun, chevalier divin d’Andromède, leur frère d’arme et ami, était…</p><p>– Mais… hésita Hyoga. Ça sous-entend que tu préfères…<br/>
– Les femmes, oui, confirma Shun.</p><p>Nouvelle exclamation de surprise, des yeux et des bras levés au ciel, des expressions telles que « Si je m’attendais à ça », ou encore « non, mais, tu t’en doutais, toi ? ». Shun, bien qu’un poil déçu de leurs réactions, les laissa digérer le choc de cette nouvelle.</p><p>Oui, Shun était hétérosexuel.</p><p>– Depuis quand tu le sais ? demanda Ikki.<br/>
– Depuis toujours, je suppose.<br/>
– Mais tu es sûr ? Tu es vraiment sûr ? insista Hyoga.<br/>
– Sûr et certain.<br/>
– Ce n’est peut-être qu’une phase ? soupçonna encore l’aîné. Tu deviens adulte. Tu te cherches peut-être encore et tu testes plusieurs choses.<br/>
– Je n’ai jamais rien essayé d’autre.<br/>
– Ben justement, double raison pour essayer d’autres partenaires.<br/>
– Ça ne m’intéresse pas.</p><p>Shun, habituellement calme, commençait à s’agacer que son frère insiste autant. Et vu comment les autres le regardaient, il se demandait bien à quelle sauce il allait être mangé maintenant.</p><p>– Tu parles d’une surprise, dit Seiya. On était sûr que tu étais du bon côté.<br/>
– Du bon côté ! s’outra Shun. J’ignorais qu’il y avait un bon et un mauvais côté.<br/>
– Seiya, mais ferme ta gueule, s’emporta Ikki. Tu vois pas que c’est déjà compliqué pour lui de nous admettre qu’il n’est pas comme les autres.<br/>
– Euh, grand frère, c’est pas mieux ce que tu viens de dire.<br/>
– Ikki, tu n’es pas sans savoir que c’est mal vu ici au Sanctuaire, lui rappela Pégase.<br/>
– C’est mal vu d’être hétéro ? s’interrogea Shun.<br/>
– Oui, car un homme hétéro est susceptible d’être attiré par Athéna qui est une divinité à la chasteté éternelle, expliqua Shiryu. La désirer ou la reluquer, c’est déjà la souiller.<br/>
– Exactement, renchérit Seiya. Être hétéro est un vice, une perversité, un outrage envers notre Déesse.<br/>
– C’est ridicule. Je ne reluque pas Athéna, voyons ! se défendit Andromède. Elle ne m’intéresse pas.<br/>
– Mais c’est une fille pourtant.<br/>
– Mais je ne suis pas attiré par toutes les filles. On est pas des animaux, nous les hommes hétéros. On ne saute pas sur toutes les femmes, juste parce que c’est une femme. J’ai mes préférences. Vous vous rendez compte des âneries que vous me sortez ? Et les femmes du Sanctuaire d’ailleurs ? Elles n’ont pas non plus le droit d’être lesbiennes pour ne pas reluquer Athéna ? Donc elles doivent plutôt préférer les hommes, mais comment faire s’ils sont tous gays ?<br/>
– Les femmes du Sanctuaire se doivent d’être asexuelles. C’est le mieux pour tout le monde, informa Seiya.<br/>
– Pauvres d’elles, compatit Shun devant tant d’absurdités. Une orientation sexuelle ne se choisit pas. En fait, on leur impose l’abstinence. Je serai curieux de savoir ce qu’il en ait vraiment.</p><p>Dire qu’il était déçu était un euphémisme. Très honnêtement, Shun s’attendait à bien plus de tolérance de la part de son frère et ses amis.</p><p>– Shun, je m’inquiète pour toi, avoua Ikki. Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu étais homosexuel. Je serai plus rassuré que tu fasses ta vie avec un homme robuste qui saura prendre soin de toi quand je ne suis pas là.<br/>
– Je n’ai pas tellement besoin qu’on prenne soin de moi.<br/>
– Mais qu’est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez les hommes ? demanda Hyoga.<br/>
– J’en sais rien. Ils m’attirent pas, c’est tout.<br/>
– Est-ce que tu as essayé, au moins, avant de juger ? continua le russe. Si l’expérience te tente je connais quelques chevaliers qui sont célibataires.<br/>
– Et si ça se trouve, ça te plairait, l’encouragea Seiya. Regarde-moi. Je croyais préférer les femmes plus jeune, mais depuis que Jabu et moi on sort ensemble, j’ai jamais autant pris mon pied. T’as juste besoin de trouver le bon.<br/>
– Je.ne.suis.pas.attiré.par.les.hommes, répéta Shun en insistant sur chaque mot. Je n’ai pas besoin de les essayer pour savoir ça.</p><p>Hyoga essayait-il de le brancher avec un de leur frère d’arme ? Et Seiya qui commençait à parler de sujets intimes. Ah non, mais de mieux en mieux !</p><p>– Et tu sais que tu risques d’avoir des enfants, lui signala Seiya. Coucher avec une femme, c’est vraiment une pratique dangereuse. Ça devrait être interdit.<br/>
– Seiya, tu le fais exprès là, non ?<br/>
– Ben non. Je m’inquiète pour toi. Fonder une famille, surtout en étant chevalier, c’est arrêter de se dévouer à la plus la merveilleuse des causes. Défendre la Terre et Athéna.<br/>
– Déjà, Athéna ne nous interdit pas de fonder une famille, surtout depuis la paix. Je rappelle que nombre de nos pairs ont entamé des démarches d’adoption. Et ensuite, la contraception, c’est pas une notion qui vous parle ? Et puisqu’on évoque les pratiques à risque, j’espère que vous prenez également vos précautions.<br/>
– Mais pour quoi faire ? s’étonna Seiya. On peut pas faire de bébé entre deux hommes. Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, Shun.<br/>
– Les préservatifs ne servent pas qu’à éviter les grossesses.<br/>
– Shun, je n’ai pas envie d’entendre dire des mots comme « préservatif » sortir de la bouche de mon petit frère, s’offusqua le Phénix.<br/>
– Ikki, je te rappelle que j’ai dix-huit ans. Et toi étant tout le temps en vadrouille, je ne t’ai pas attendu pour me renseigner et tester des choses. Je t’aime, grand frère, mais je vis également ma vie.<br/>
– Shun, aie pitié de ton frère. Un choc à la fois, lui conseilla Hyoga. C’est déjà dur pour lui d’apprendre que tu as choisi l’autre bord…<br/>
– Je n’ai pas choisi !<br/>
– Mais en plus, poursuivit le Cygne, il ne croyait pas que tu étais sexuellement actif.<br/>
– Je suis fichu comme tout le monde, vous savez. J’ai des besoins et des désirs.<br/>
– Ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi de les assouvir, pensa Seiya.<br/>
– Comment ça ?<br/>
– J’imagine que tu as une sexualité plutôt limitée, contrairement aux gays qui sont débridés. Et c’est connu que les femmes, elles sont peu attirées par le sexe. Ce doit être triste.<br/>
– Oh, mais je ne le crois pas. Maintenant, on sort les clichés, s’indigna Shun.<br/>
– Non mais sérieusement. Raconte-nous. Comment tu fais ? demanda Seiya.<br/>
– Pardon de devenir grossier, mais merde ! lâcha Andromède. Je ne vous demande pas les détails de votre vie sexuelle. C’est privé.<br/>
– De toute façon, j’ai pas envie de savoir, s’horripila Hyoga. Les femmes, elles ont un… un… un vagin. Mais ça doit être tout gluant. J’en frissonne d’horreur. Comment tu fais pour toucher ça ?</p><p>Shun avait juste envie de s’enfoncer dans le sol et de disparaitre. Mais quel manque total de respect envers la gent féminine. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que ses amis, sa famille, n’étaient qu’une bande d’intolérants doublés de misogynes.</p><p>– Comment je n’ai pas pu voir ça ? se demanda Ikki, la tête renversée en arrière. Enfant, quand il s’intéressait aux trucs féminins, j’ai direct pensé qu’il serait une fiotte. Ne me dis pas qu’en fait tu t’approchais des filles pour les draguer.<br/>
– Mais n’importe quoi. J’aime certains trucs féminins, ça fait pas forcément de moi un homo. Arrêtez avec ces stéréotypes. Et puis regardez-vous. Vous êtes bien tous gay et virils. Enfin, sauf Shiryu qui a une petite-amie.<br/>
– Euh, Shunrei et moi, on ne sort pas ensemble. </p><p>Shun s’étonna. Il était persuadé que le Dragon, jusque-là plutôt silencieux, serait de son côté et pourrait le soutenir.</p><p>– Ah, je ne savais pas.<br/>
– On a quasiment grandi ensemble. On est comme un frère et une sœur. Quand bien même, je ne puis pas son genre. Elle sort avec Krishna, informa Shiryu.<br/>
– Le marina de Chrysaor ?<br/>
– Tout juste. Elle a un faible pour les hommes à la peau mate et, je cite, qui ont « une lance bien longue ».<br/>
– Euh… Elle parlait de son arme, je suppose.<br/>
– Probablement, répandit le brun, amer, en se servant une bonne rasade de rosé.<br/>
– Donc tu es célibataire, Shiryu ? demanda Shun trop content de dévier la conversation.<br/>
– Non, je sors avec Shura.<br/>
– N’essaie pas de changer de sujet, intervint Seiya. On parlait de ta déviance.<br/>
– Mais va t’acheter du tact, le reprit Hyoga. Mets-toi à la place de Shun. Tu parles de lui comme s’il était malade.<br/>
– Excuse-moi de me préoccuper de mes amis.<br/>
– Oh, mais laissez-le, intervint enfin Shiryu pour prendre sa défense. Il fait rien de mal, non ? T’inquiète pas, Shun. Moi je trouve ça chouette d’avoir un ami hétéro. J’ai plusieurs connaissances hétéros et j’ai pas de problèmes avec eux.</p><p>Alors là, il ne savait même plus quoi répondre. C’était de pire en pire. Seiya et Hyoga étaient choqués, son frère inquiet, Shiryu compatissant mais incroyablement maladroit. Quoiqu’il en soit, Shun avait le sentiment qu’il ne serait plus jamais regardé de la même manière. Plus comme leur frère d’arme mais comme leur connaissance hétéro. Il était dorénavant étiqueté à cause de son orientation, alors qu’il n’avait rien choisi, rien demandé à personne. Il aimait les femmes. Il en aimait même une en particulier. Mais au vu de leur réaction, c’était bien trop tôt pour leur dévoiler ça aussi.</p><p>– Parmi tous, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi mon frère a-t-il une orientation divergente ? se lamentait le Phénix.<br/>
– Grand frère, je suis triste que tu le prennes comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.<br/>
– Ne t’en fais pas, Shun. On est tes amis, on va t’aider. Je te trouverai le meilleur psy qui existe, lui assura Seiya déterminé.<br/>
– Mon frère n’est pas malade, s’offusqua Ikki. Il a juste besoin qu’on s’occupe de lui et qu’on reprenne son éducation. Shun, je vais rester quelques temps au Sanctuaire avec toi.<br/>
– Hé, mais tu avais dit que tu viendrais passer quelques jours en Sibérie, protesta Hyoga. On s’est pas vu depuis des semaines. Ikki, mon coeur, tu avais promis.<br/>
– Pardonne-moi Hyoga, mais j’ai une affaire urgente à régler. Et je te rappelle qu’on s’était mis d’accord pour ne pas dévoiler notre relation à Shun.<br/>
– J’étais au courant, précisa ledit Shun, blasé.<br/>
– Ce n’est pas juste.<br/>
– C’est mon frère, ma famille. Tu devrais le comprendre.<br/>
– Je comprends surtout que je passe toujours après lui. J’en ai marre, moi.<br/>
– Bon courage avec ça, Ikki, compatit Seiya en voyant la réaction de Hyoga. Jabu râle aussi quand je passe trop de temps avec ma sœur. Mais je vais pas délaisser Seika pour une relation amoureuse.<br/>
– Ta sœur est une femme donc elle est asexuelle, Seiya. T’as pas à t’inquiéter pour elle au moins.<br/>
– J’en suis pas si sûr. Je trouve que Orphée lui tourne pas mal autour, signala Shiryu.<br/>
– Orphée ! Je l’avais oublié cet hérétique, s’emporta le canasson. Il a déjà aimé une femme. Il peut en aimer une autre. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !<br/>
– Mais laisse-le Seiya, dit Shiryu.<br/>
– Shiryu, je n’ai pas l’intention de faire comme toi et de laisser ma sœur à n’importe qui.<br/>
– Tu oses critiquer les choix de Shunrei, s’outra enfin le Dragon. Pour qui te prends-tu ?<br/>
– Et tu as osé dire que Shun a besoin d’un médecin pour les fous, renchérit Ikki toujours aussi remonté. Tu dépasses les bornes, bourricot.<br/>
– Ose encore dire quoi que ce soit, et tu finiras en glaçon pour ma vodka, termina Hyoga en frappant son poing dans sa main.<br/>
– Vous voulez vous battre ? Venez donc, je vous attends.</p><p>Les cosmos s’élevèrent entre les quatre chevaliers, et Shun en profita pour s’éclipser. D’habitude, il était celui qui jouait les pacificateurs lorsque le ton montait entre ces hommes au fort caractère, surtout entre Seiya et Ikki. Shiryu lui prêtait souvent main forte, à condition qu’on ne touche pas à son honneur. Sinon dans ce cas, il se mêlait à la cohue.</p><p>Avant de partir, il n’oublia pas de rebrancher la plancha, laquelle recommença à chauffer et griller les aliments déposés dessus. Les crépitements de graisse et les odeurs de viande calmèrent les quatre jeunes hommes à la force divine qui se querellaient comme des humains random.</p><p>Shun monta les marches du domaine sacré pour se rendre jusqu’à la salle du trône où Athéna le reçut, visiblement impatiente et inquiète.</p><p>– Alors, tu leur as dit ? demanda la déité.<br/>
– Oui, c’est fait.<br/>
– Et alors, comment ça s’est passé ?<br/>
– Mal.<br/>
– Mince, se désola la jeune femme. Pas trop déçu ?<br/>
– Un peu. Je suppose qu’ils ont besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.<br/>
– Shun, je suis censée te marier avec June dans un mois.<br/>
– Je sais, j’aurais dû m’y prendre plus tôt, mais c’est tellement rare qu’on se voit tous ensemble.<br/>
– Au moins, est-ce que tu leur as parlé de réserver la date pour ton mariage ? Ça va être compliqué de repousser maintenant, si près de l’échéance. J’ai réservé les meilleurs traiteurs.<br/>
– Je ne leur ai même pas dit que j’avais une fiancée. Ils étaient déjà trop choqués d’apprendre que je suis hétérosexuel.<br/>
– A ce point ? s’étonna Athéna.<br/>
– Oui, à ce point.<br/>
– Tu crois qu’ils réagiraient comment s’ils apprennent que j’ai une liaison avec Ban ?</p><p>Le chevalier de bronze du Petit Lion était officiellement le garde du corps de la directrice de la fondation Graad, en vrai son amant depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils étaient devenus proches lors de leurs déplacements, et Saori était assez admirative de la carrure imposante de cet homme qui avait encore grandi depuis la fin des batailles et concurrençait maintenant Aldébaran.</p><p>– Honnêtement, Athéna, pour la survie de notre confrère, gardez ce secret jusqu’à leur mort, et même au-delà. Feu Seiya serait bien capable d’atteindre un neuvième ou dixième sens et remonter du royaume des mort pour l’étriper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu.<br/>Je n’ai pas résisté au double poney et double poulet ^^ (ils sont presque devenus canons dans ma tête). Et le Shura x Shiryu fait partie des rares ship Or x Bronze que j’accepte (avec le Ikki x Shaka). J’aime beaucoup le Shun x June. En fait, j’ai rarement vu Shun en yaoi (de mon point de vue). J’espère que ça vous a faits sourire. C’était le but.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Respectez mon identité - Eaque, Minos & Rhadamanthe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eaque en a plus que marre que ses frères cherchent à le caser. Ils n’ont toujours pas compris qu’une vie de couple est impossible pour lui. Qu’est-ce qui cloche dans ses explications ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Famille, humour, reflexion</p><p>Rating : 10+</p><p>Personnages principaux : Eaque principalement, Minos et Rhadamanthe</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Ceci est une participation à l’évent Pride month. C’est un sujet qui me concerne beaucoup, et pourtant j’ai eu beaucoup de mal à finaliser cet OS.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu’il arriva à son tribunal ce matin-là, une tasse de café dans sa main, Eaque du Garuda envoya valser ladite tasse qui atterrit directement dans la pomme de Kagaho.</p><p>– Chaud, c’est chaud, cria le Bénou. Putain Eaque, tu peux pas faire gaffe.</p><p>Cela faisait bien deux siècles que Kagaho avait oublié tout le respect qu’il était censé donner au juge. Ce dernier ne s’en offusquait pas. Après quelques discussions et des réconciliations, les deux hommes s’entendaient en fait plutôt bien en ces temps de paix. Eux deux partageaient la même aversion pour les mièvreries en tout genre. Et ça faisait du bien de parler normalement avec quelqu’un qui ne soit pas un frère désolant, horripilant, énervant, exaspérant, enrageant, suffocant, agaçant, insupportable et tout autre synonyme. Là, c’en était trop. Ils avaient dépassé les bornes.</p><p>– Kagaho, je te laisse gérer le tribunal. Je vais aller casser du frangin, grogna Eaque en quittant les lieux en et en enfonçant si fort son casque sur sa tête qu’il le cabossa.</p><p>Kagaho ne discuta pas et le laissa passer. A vrai dire, cela arrangeait ses affaires. Il aimait officier seul, sans ordre à recevoir et avec tout le monde qui lui obéissait en l’absence d’Eaque. Il se questionna tout de même sur ce qui avait pu déclencher la fureur de son supérieur, et il comprit lorsqu’il découvrit ce qui était posé… Non plutôt ce qui traînait outragement sur le bureau du Garuda. La tasse qu’il avait brillamment réceptionné dans son minois atterrit cette fois par terre dans un éclat. Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que cette horreur ?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>De retour à son temple, Eaque attendait patiemment l’arrivée de ses frères qu’il avait sans complexe délogé de leurs fonctions de juge pour une réunion de famille urgente. Minos avait râlé d’avoir été interrompu dans son travail, même si Eaque savait très bien que son frère aîné passait ses journées à lire tranquillement et à se faire masser les pieds pendant que Rune s’occupait des jugements. Rhadamanthe, lui, ne laisserait jamais son travail à un quelconque subordonné, même si, depuis la paix, il essayait très de donner plus de responsabilités à ses certains d’entre eux, notamment Valentine, un peu Myu aussi. Mais pas trop, faut pas déconner. C’est lui qui restait le patron. L’anglais se collait une réputation de constipé chronique, à tel point qu’il se retrouva avec des laxatifs dans sa chaussette de Noël. Ce n’était pas de lui mais de Charon, et Eaque regrettait bien de ne pas avoir eu une telle idée<p>Et bien, rien que pour les emmerder, Eaque était bien content d’avoir invoqué son arme ultime. La menace de kidnapper les <i>After Eight</i> de Rhadamanthe et l’appareil à fondue de Minos, afin de ramener le cul de ses frères le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, il s’était fait une cafetière et avait bu toute la boisson excitante, histoire qu’il ait l’air davantage remonté contre eux. Et du café pour ses frères ? Non, ces sales fourbes se contenteront d’un verre d’eau. Du robinet. Et ils iront se le servir eux-mêmes, les rats ! </p><p>Eaque en avait marre. Il en avait plus que marre. Ses frères le rendaient fous. C’était la dernière fois qu’il voulait voir une chose pareille. Il allait leur expliquer, encore, pourquoi leur surprise étaient, de son point de vue, empoisonnées. Et si après ça ils ne comprenaient toujours pas, il demanderait au Seigneur Hadès de changer de poste, d’être ambassadeur dans n’importe quel Sanctuaire mais le plus loin possible des deux cloportes qui lui servait de frangin, et il laisserait son tribunal à Kagaho qui s’en sortait très bien. Il soupçonnait d’ailleurs que ce dernier soit complice pour le pousser à plier bagage. Depuis le temps qu’il convoitait sa place.</p><p>– Bon, ils arrivent ? grogna encore Eaque pour au moins la trentième fois en vingt minutes.</p><p>Oui, il grognait plus qu’il ne respirait. Mais là, il était vraiment, vraiment en pétard. Il aurait peut-être dû dire qu’il souffrait d’une gastro doublée d’une grippe, de maux de tête et de rush cutanée, le tout avec de la fièvre et des courbatures, et il aurait eu ses deux frangins à son chevet en un rien de temps, un thermomètre enfoncé dans les fesses en gage de leur affection. Mouais, finalement, il préférait attendre en sirotant sa cinquième tasse de café.</p><p>Soudainement, Minos débarqua enfin, essoufflé et inquiet.</p><p>– Où est mon appareil à fondue ?<br/>
– J’lai vendu.<br/>
– Quoi ?<br/>
– Je te donne le nom de son nouveau proprio si tu poses ton cul sur ce canapé.</p><p>Le norvégien obtempéra, docile. Pour un homme qu’on disait cultivé, il avait été bien con de croire à son subterfuge. Comme s’il avait pu vendre cette antiquité que personne ne voudrait, ce bout de métal rouillée par l’âge, soi-disant un héritage familial. Eaque esquivait toujours les soirées fondue à Tolomea. C’est qu’il ne tenait pas à chopper le tétanos. </p><p>– Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Eaque ? Mon petit frère, tu n’oserais pas faire de peine à ton grand frère. Regarde comme je suis triste.<br/>
– Assieds-toi. On attend Rhada et on va mettre les choses au clair.</p><p>Non, la manipulation mentale de Minos ne marcherait pas aujourd’hui. A un moment donné, il fallait arrêter de le prendre pour un con. Ses frères allaient bouffer des cactus, foi de Garuda.</p><p>Rhadamanthe arriva quelques minutes après, l’air encore plus constipé que d’habitude. Eaque se dit qu’il aurait dû bel et bien lui piquer ses <i>After Eight</i>. C’était connu, trop de chocolat ralentissait considérablement son transit.</p><p>– Où sont-ils ? beugla le blond qui semblait au bord de la rupture d’anévrysme.<br/>
– Je les ai vendus avec l’appareil de Minos. L’acheteur voulait faire une fondue au chocolat.<br/>
– Quoi ? s’exclamèrent en même temps les deux aînés devant un cadet qui s’était bouché les oreilles.</p><p>En plusieurs siècles, Eaque avait appris à anticiper leurs cris de rage digne d’une <i>Athéna Exclamation</i>. Une vraie <i>Athéna Exclamation</i>, pas l’attaque de trois chevaliers d’or.</p><p>– Mon appareil n’est pas destiné à être utilisé pour une fondue au chocolat.<br/>
– Mes <i>After Eight</i> ne sont pas destinés à finir en fondue.<br/>
– Ma patience a fondu comme un chocolat chauffé dans un appareil, répliqua à son tour Eaque qui n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser faire. Maintenant asseyez-vous, faut qu’on cause.<br/>
– Ne parle pas comme ça, le houspilla Rhadamanthe en prenant place.</p><p>Eaque leva les yeux au ciel. Tant qu’à y être, il pourrait également leur faire comprendre qu’après plusieurs réincarnations et à son âge actuel, il n’avait plus tellement besoin qu’on le reprenne sur son langage. </p><p>– J’ai eu une très mauvaise surprise en arrivant au tribunal aujourd’hui. Ne faîtes pas les étonnés, je sais que c’est vous.<br/>
– Ça ne t’a pas plus ? demanda Minos.<br/>
– Mais bien évidemment que non.<br/>
– Mais Eaque, fais un effort. On n’a plus d’idées, nous. Rhada, dis-lui toi.<br/>
– Eaque, reprit plus calmement l’anglais. Définitivement, dis-nous c’est quoi ton genre. Comprends-nous, on s’inquiète pour toi. On serait plus rassuré si tu avais quelqu’un dans ta vie. Bien entendu, cela exclut les gens pas fréquentables.<br/>
– Et les immondices comme par exemple Zélos, précisa aussi Minos. Faut pas déconner, notre petit frère mérite le meilleur parti.<br/>
– Je n’aurais pas dit mieux, confirma Rhadamanthe.</p><p>Brusquement, Eaque reposa la tasse qu’il tenait sur la table basse, l’ébréchant sous le choc. La tête basse, les épaules tremblantes, ses doigts enserrant un genou, il se retenait. Il devait se retenir, sinon il allait exploser et ça allait faire mal. Il ne voulait pas blesser ses frères, mais là il n’en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé de leur faire comprendre, de leur expliquer calmement son orientation encore et encore, mais ils s’acharnaient dans leurs bêtises, leur idée saugrenue de le caser à tout prix, sans même lui demander s’il était d’accord avec ça. Eaque n’en pouvait plus. C’était la fois de trop. Il explosait.</p><p>– FERMEZ VOS PUTAINS DE GUEULE, hurla-t-il, scotchant les deux aînés. Arrêtez, arrêtez ça tout de suite, merde.</p><p>Le calme absolu s’installa pendant quelques secondes où l’on entendait plus que le tic tac de l’horloge. Eaque inspira à fond une fois, deux fois. Il devait se calmer, mais rester ferme. Déjà, il avait réussi à faire taire ces deux imbéciles et à capter leur attention. C’était le moment où jamais.</p><p>– Vous m’avez arrangé un rencard avec Dame Pandore. Je vous ai dit que les femmes ne m’intéressaient pas. Donc vous avez demandé à Sylphide de me draguer. Je vous ai dit que les hommes ne m’intéressaient pas. Comme vous ne sembliez pas comprendre, je vous ai dit que j’étais asexuel et aromantique. Une relation de couple ne m’intéresse pas, pas plus que d’avoir des rapports sexuels. Je n’en ressens pas le besoin. Je vous avais tout dit, ça aurait dû se terminer là, mais ça a continué.</p><p>Minos et Rhadamanthe se taisaient, sans doute encore sous le choc de son éclat de voix.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce qui n’était pas clair, bon sang ? continua Eaque.<br/>
– On a cru que tu cherchais encore ce qui te plairait.<br/>
– Mais bordel, vous savez quel âge j’ai ? Je pense me connaître bien mieux que vous. Alors on va mettre cette fois les choses bien au clair. Non, je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, même de belles femmes comme Pandore.<br/>
– Mais si tu la trouves belle, ça veut dire qu’elle t’attire un peu, non ?<br/>
– Non. Juste non. Je peux trouver quelqu’un de beau sans le désirer ou tomber amoureux de lui. Par exemple, je trouve que Minos est beau avec sa longue chevelure argentée.</p><p>Minos sursauta, surpris, avant de sourire allégrement tout en toisant Rhadamanthe. Eaque sut immédiatement qu’il avait dit une connerie. En qualité d’aîné, Minos aimait se sentir supérieur à ses cadets, et ce dans tous les domaines. </p><p>– Tu vois, je t’avais dit que c’est moi qu’il préférait, s’enorgueillit sans honte le norvégien.<br/>
– Je n’ai pas dit ça, le reprit immédiatement Eaque. Je trouve la Déesse Aphrodite belle, mais je ne la préfère pas à notre Seigneur, et j’ai surtout pas envie qu’Arès me déclare la guerre. Mais revenons-en au sujet. Je ne suis pas non plus attiré par les hommes, même de beaux morceaux comme Sylphide. Ni par les transgenres comme Véronica, ou les androgynes comme Mû du Bélier. </p><p>Et de toute façon, Eaque avait bien du mal à communiquer avec des personnes dont il ne savait pas à quel genre s’adresser à eux. </p><p>– Non, je ne suis pas attiré par les armoires à glace comme Gordon…</p><p>En plus, il ne faisait pas confiance aux gros bras qui s’imposaient tout naturellement en dominant. Et puis quoi encore ?</p><p>– Ni par des insectes comme Myu. </p><p>Muy avait soi-disant sorti le grand jeu en diffusant ses phéromones. Non seulement ça n’avait eu aucun effet sur lui, mais Eaque avait été attaqué par une horde de papillons en chaleur lors de sa sortie terrestre. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs douches pour se débarrasser de cette horreur et il avait ajouté l’extinction de ces sales insectes à sa <i>To do list</i>, Myu compris. Il en frissonnait encore à ce souvenir et il refusait désormais que ce sale insecte s’approche de lui.</p><p>– Je ne suis pas non plus attiré par les mélomanes comme Pharaon…</p><p>Eaque se serait volontiers arraché le cœur pour le soumettre au test de la balance, n’importe quoi pour que le spectre du Sphinx arrête de lui jouer sa pitoyable sérénade en chantant affreusement faux. Le Garuda en avait eu des acouphènes pendant des jours. Tu m’étonnes que Dame Pandore avait saisi la moindre occasion pour le remplacer comme musicien d’Hadès. Même si c’était un chevalier d’Athéna, un ennemi sur leurs terres, c’était somme tout bien moins horrible qu’une lyre désaccordée et mal jouée. La raison de l’agressivité de Cerbère l’avait d’ailleurs frappé. Pauvre bête va.</p><p>– Je précise également les rats de bibliothèques comme Rune ne sont pas non plus ma tasse de thé.<br/>
– De toute façon, Rune n’est plus disponible, se renfrogna Minos qui se souvenait de sa jalousie alors que c’était lui qui avait demandé à son procureur de charmer Eaque.<br/>
– Et en plus, avec vos conneries, vous faites aussi du mal à ceux que vous impliquez.</p><p>Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la gêne de Rune qui le courtisait maladroitement sur ordre de Minos. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu’il ne croyait même pas ce qu’il disait et que son cœur était déjà pris par son imbécile de frère. Eaque aimait bien Rune qui équilibrait l’esprit dérangé de Minos. Son malaise à se retrouver dans cette situation l’avait touché et il l’avait même plaint d’être tombé amoureux de son aîné. Au bout de quinze minutes de cette mascarade digne d’une pièce de théâtre dans une kermesse d’école maternelle, Eaque avait posé une main sur l’épaule du Balrog et il lui avait intimé de répéter tout son discours à Minos, non sans déposer un baiser sur le front du norvégien qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le Garuda savait que Minos l’observait, tout comme il savait qu’il tenait Rune en grande estime. Son plan avait fonctionné. Le soir-même, les deux norvégiens roucoulaient.</p><p>– Je ne suis pas attiré par les Dieux, pas même par notre Seigneur si bon et si magnifique.<br/>
– Insinues-tu que tu n’aimes le Seigneur Hadès ? s'emporta Rhadamanthe dont la loyauté envers le roi des Enfers n’était plus à prouver.<br/>
– Je l’admire comme le grand Dieu qu’il est, mais je n’ai ni sentiment amoureux et encore moins de désir envers lui. Ne prends pas la mouche, Rhadamanthe, tu as bien un compagnon toi aussi.<br/>
– Si le Seigneur Hadès me l’ordonne, je me mettrai même nu devant lui, décréta le spectre de la Wyverne très sérieux.<br/>
– Même s'il te demande de danser la polka en tutu rose et chapeau pointu, demanda Minos hilare.<br/>
– Les ordres du Seigneurs Hadès sont absolus. Si faire cela le distrait, alors je m’exécuterai avec honneur.<br/>
– Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut parler d’honneur de se ridiculiser de la sorte, baragouina Eaque. Et Minos, arrête de rire. On parlait d'un sujet sérieux là.<br/>
– Désolé, c’est juste que je songe à installer des caméras à Giudecca.<br/>
– Chercherais-tu à mater notre seigneur ? gronda encore Rhadamanthe. Minos, même si tu es mon grand-frère, je n'hésiterai pas à te blâmer et même te punir pour ce grave péché.<br/>
– Est-ce qu’on peut se recentrer sur le sujet ? intervint Eaque.<br/>
– Tu n’as pas fait le tour ?<br/>
– Non, il reste un point que je souhaiterai aborder. Vous voyez lequel ?</p><p>Un silence lourd s’installa. Minos et Rhadamanthe avaient compris. C’était un sujet qu’ils évitaient car ils savaient parfaitement qu’ils avaient merdé sur ce coup ? Ils avaient fait beaucoup de mal à leur cadet, même si comme tout le reste, c'était parti d’une bonne intention.</p><p>– Violate, souffla doucement Minos d’une voix à peine audible.<br/>
– Je vous avais dit et encore redit. Je n’ai aucune attirance romantique, ni même sexuelle. Et cela vaut aussi pour les femmes fortes et indépendantes comme Violate. Et pourtant, vous avez quand même décidé de faire les cons avec elle. A cause de ça, je l’ai perdu. Merci encore d’avoir cassé la relation de confiance que j’avais avec mon ailier. Franchement, j’apprécie.</p><p>Effectivement, pensant bien faire, les deux aînés avaient envoyé un colis au spectre du Béhémoth, avec une robe, des chaussures à talons, et une fausse invitation d’Eaque à une soirée organisée par Hadès pour l’anniversaire de Pandore. La fureur du Béhémoth avait ravagé ses appartements. Violate avait littéralement déchiré l’invitation, en faisant en confettis. La robe avait subi le même sort, et les chaussures avaient volé jusque dans le Styx. Furieuse, elle s’était époumonée face à un Eaque qui l’avait vu débarquer dans sa chambre alors qu’il lisait tranquillement sur son lit et ne portait qu’un boxer. Cela n’avait pas le moins du monde dérangé la spectre qui lui avait passé la savon de sa vie, et même de son existence. Violate fulminait, beuglait, vociférait combien elle était déçue que son supérieur la considère comme une pauvre femme qui attend de se faire inviter à danser. Il n’y avait pas pire outrage pour cette guerrière qui avait voué son existence aux arts de la guerre. Elle qui avait su gagner l’estime de son maître par sa force, s’imposant au milieu de tous ces misogynes. Elle qui avait sacrifié toute sa féminité, sa peau parsemée de stigmates en était la preuve. Elle qui ne s’épanouissait que sur le champ de bataille, à servir le seul qui la traitait comme une égale. Cette femme bien plus masculine que la plupart des sous-fifres du Garuda, Garuda qu’elle avait insulté de tous les noms, changeant ses serments de loyauté envers lui, décrétant que désormais, elle ne se battrait que pour servir le Seigneur Hadès et Dame Pandore. Eaque, qui n’avait bien évidemment pas compris la raison de sa colère, n’avait même pas réagi tant il était choqué. Il ne reconnaissait pas Violate et il avait cru qu’elle était victime d’une illusion. </p><p>Au final, il fallut un long moment à Eaque pour expliquer que cette invitation ne venait pas de lui, mais le mal était fait. Violate avait eu des mots tellement durs envers lui qu’elle avait accusé sans réfléchir. Elle avait demandé à changer d’affiliation, trop honteuse pour le servir encore. Sa vénération pour Eaque allait au-delà de ce qui pouvait exister et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d’avoir douté de son maître. Elle n’avait pas de sentiment amoureux pour lui, pas plus qu’Eaque n’en avait pour elle. Ces deux spectres qui avaient eu du mal à s’imposer comme la personne qu’ils étaient se comprenaient très bien. Violate n’était pas qu’une simple femme, Eaque n’était pas juste le petit frère surprotégé des deux autres juges. Ils avaient une bonne complicité. Elle était son meilleur soldat et sa confidente, son meilleure partenaire d’entraînement aussi. Eaque avait perdu une personne de valeur et il en voulait terriblement à ses frères d’avoir été responsable de ça.</p><p>– Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis. On s’est déjà excusé et ce n’est pas non plus notre faute si Violate réagit au quart de tour et prend les choses à cœur comme ça, se défendit Minos.<br/>
– Ferme-la Minos et assumez votre connerie.<br/>
– Si ça peut te rassurer, intervint Rhadamanthe, Violate fait maintenant partie de la garde personnelle de Dame Pandore et il semblerait qu’elles partagent bien plus qu’une simple relation professionnelle.</p><p>Eaque savait ça, mais il pardonnait encore mal d’être privé de son meilleur soldat. Leurs regrets ne l’atteignaient pas, pas encore. Certes, il lui restait bien Kagaho, officiellement sous son commandement, mais ce dernier se montrait autonome et surtout borné. C’était assez difficile de le faire obéir. Eaque ne devait sa coopération uniquement parce qu’ils s’entendaient plutôt bien dans cette vie. Kagaho lui rendait donc des services par amitié et non par loyauté. Cette complicité n’avait d’ailleurs pas échappé à ses deux frères qui avaient, encore une fois, essayé de manigancer quelque chose.</p><p>– Encore heureux que Kagaho ne soit pas rentré dans votre jeu, car je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre. Après l’épisode de Violate, je pensais que vous aviez définitivement compris qu’il fallait que vous arrêtiez. J’ai cru que vous aviez enfin accepté et compris mon orientation. Et qu’est-ce que je trouve en arrivant à mon tribunal ce matin ? Cheshire en tenue et pose tendancieuse, affalé sur mon pupitre. Non, mais vous n’avez plus d’idée et vous pensez donc que je suis zoophile, c’est ça ?<br/>
– Techniquement, Cheshire est plus un humain qu’un animal, sembla bon de préciser Minos.<br/>
– Minos, un mot de plus et...<br/>
– Eaque, gronda Rhadamanthe. Tu as fini ton monologue de martyr ? On croirait qu’on te persécute alors que nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Tu dis qu’on ne te comprend pas, mais tu ne fais pas non plus d’effort pour te mettre à notre place.</p><p>Le silence s’abattit dans le salon. Eaque reprit sa tasse et la tourna entre ses doigts. La tête basse, sa frange cachant ses yeux, il demanda d'un ton très calme à Minos.</p><p>– Minos, tu es d’accord avec ce que vient de dire Rhada ?<br/>
– Tu es trop sévère avec les prétendants qu’on te présente, Eaque. Tu conclues qu’ils ne te plaisent pas alors que tu n’essaies même pas de leur donner une chance.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase “je n’ai pas de désir” ?<br/>
– Mais tu nous as déjà dit que tu te touchais, rappela Minos<br/>
– Ça, messieurs, ça s’appelle de la libido. C’est purement physique, ça n’a rien à voir avec le désir.<br/>
– Si t’as du plaisir en te touchant, y a pas de raison que tu n’en ai pas avec un partenaire.<br/>
– Je n’ai pas envie d’être touché par un partenaire, tout comme je n’ai pas envie de toucher quelqu’un.<br/>
– Mais essaye au moins. Fais-nous plaisir, on se démène pour toi, dit le Griffon qui définitivement ne comprenait pas.<br/>
– Vous pensez vraiment que je ne fais pas assez d’effort ?<br/>
– C’est peut-être juste de la pudeur, supposa Rhadamanthe.<br/>
– Non, parler de sexe, voir du sexe ou des personnes dénudées ne me gênent pas. J’ai juste pas de désir. J’ai pas envie, pigé ?<br/>
– Tu devrais te laisser aller. Tu verras, c’est agréable.</p><p>Encore quelques secondes de silence. Les deux aînés crurent qu’enfin leur jeune frère avait compris. Mais au lieu de ça, Eaque envoya brutalement voler la tasse qu’il tenait entre ses mains, la fracassant contre les murs du temple. Il releva enfin son visage déformé par la colère et la déception.</p><p>– Minos, Rhadamanthe, vos effets sont à la même place où vous les aviez laissés. Je ne touche pas ton appareil à fondue rouillé ou tes <i>After Eight</i> dégueulasses. Et maintenant, sortez d’ici.<br/>
– Eaque…<br/>
– SORTEZ, hurla la Garuda.</p><p>Les aînés s’exécutèrent calmement. Ils connaissaient leur cadet et sa tendance à s’emporter facilement. Il reviendra naturellement vers eux comme le gentil petit frère qu’il était vraiment. Ils ne s’inquiétaient pas pour ça. Non vraiment, aucune raison de s’inquiéter.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Pendant ce temps, au tribunal abandonné par Eaque, Kagaho s’était naturellement installé à la place d’honneur et s’affairait à lire les affaires compliquées qu’il fallait juger. Mais c’était sans compter sur Cheshire, spectre de Cat sith, qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour et se frotter à lui comme une chatte en chaleur. Les multiples coups de pieds n’avaient pas suffi à le chasser.<p>– Bon, c’est fini, oui ? s’impatienta Kagaho. Tu n’as personne d’autres à harceler.<br/>
– Mes regrets, mais les Seigneurs Minos et Rhadamanthe ont loué mes services de matou pendant trois heures et tu sais comment sont les chats ? Ils sont loyaux à ceux qui leur donnent la pâtée.<br/>
– Quand je pense que dans mon pays natal, on vénère les chats. C’est à se demander pourquoi, grogna le Bénou qui regardait l’heure avec impatience. </p><p>Si ce n’était pas un ordre de son Seigneur Hadès si bon et si magnifique qui lui avait demandé de se canaliser, il aurait déjà cramé la sale bête qui maintenant s’installait sur ses genoux.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Cela faisait une semaine qu’Eaque ne leur avait pas adressés la parole. Non, cette fois, ils ne céderaient pas aux yeux larmoyants de Minos et aux réprimandes de Rhadamanthe qui le sommait de se comporter en adulte et d’arrêter de bouder. C’en était trop. Même s’ils étaient ses frères, il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec eux qui ne respectaient pas son identité. Eaque estimait qu’il avait été suffisamment clair. Il n’avait rien de plus à dire. Si ses ainés ne comprenaient pas ou niaient son orientation, alors il ne voulait plus les côtoyer. Point final d’un mauvais roman.<p>– Bordel, qui a trié ces documents ? Certaines pages sont cornées, deux sont inversées. Et j’ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu’on agrafe les dossiers, ça abîme le papier.  Mais y a personne qui sache travailler ici ? Tout le monde veut me contrarier ou quoi ?</p><p>Mais conséquence de son différend avec ses frères, Eaque était d’une humeur exécrable. Ses sous-fifres étaient ses souffre-douleurs. Il en avait même déjà tué un ou deux par mégarde, et il n’avait pas manqué de se recevoir un avertissement par Hadès qui n’avait pas que ça à faire que de ramener ses spectres tués sur un coup de sang du juge. Alors déjà, il s’engueule avec ses frères, et en plus Hadès lui fait des reproches. Quelle période pourrie, vraiment ! Il devait quitter le royaume souterrain au plus vite et officier ailleurs. Kagaho pouvait très bien prendre sa relève au tribunal.</p><p>Eaque avait laissé quelques jours à ses frères pour réfléchir aux raisons de sa colère, mais tout ce qu’il reçut en retour, c’est un message de Minos l’invitant simplement à venir prendre le thé chez lui, l’air de rien, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Malgré son refus catégorique, Minos lui avait juste répondu « la prochaine fois ». Sauf que non, il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois. Eaque va partir. Rester si près de ses frères pour qui il avait tout de même de l’affection était douloureux pour lui. Et s’il s’éloignait, peut-être que cela leur fera enfin comprendre qu’il avait été blessé.</p><p>Il comptait faire part de sa décision au Seigneur Hadès aujourd’hui même, mais ce dernier était parti en visite officielle au Sanctuaire d’Athéna en compagnie de Pandore. Kagaho les avait accompagnés en tant qu’escorte. L’Egyptien aimait bien se rendre là-bas. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de narguer le Grand Pope Shion en lui rappelant qu’il s’était envoyé en l’air avec Dohko. Quoiqu’il en soit, Eaque devait attendre le retour de son Roi pour faire sa demande. En attendant, il devait prendre sur lui et rester calme.</p><p>– Et il arrive le café que j’ai demandé ? gronda encore le juge. Mais je suis vraiment entouré d’incapables. Je vous préviens, si vous me servez de la pisse d’âne, je vous balance dans le fleuve Léthé à coup de Garuda Flap.</p><p>Une tasse se posa alors à côté de lui. Eaque grogna et la porta à ses lèvres avant de faire la grimace.</p><p>– J’ai demandé un café, pas une saloperie de tisane.<br/>
– Le café n’est pas le plus indiqué dans votre état, Seigneur Eaque.</p><p>N’importe qui aurait osé un tel commentaire aurait valsé en l’air. Il ne laissait même pas Minos et Rhadamanthe lui faire la morale sur ce qu’il devait boire. Mais cette voix ne le laissa pas indifférent. C’était bien la seule personne qu’il estimait suffisamment pour la laisser lui donner quelques conseils, car il savait qu’elle agissait par réelle bienveillance et dévotion. Le Garuda ne doutait jamais de cette personne qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Et cette personne qu’il avait perdu de vue ces dernières semaines à cause des conneries de ses frères, comme il était heureux de la revoir.</p><p>– Violate ! s’exclama Eaque en se retournant vers son ex-subordonnée.<br/>
– Seigneur Eaque, s’inclina respectueusement la spectre.<br/>
– Tu n’es pas avec Dame Pandore au Sanctuaire ?<br/>
– Non, le Seigneur Hadès n’a pas jugé utile de prendre plusieurs spectres avec lui. Et puis, vous savez l’aversion que j’ai pour Kagaho. Pandore m’a donnée un congé mais je n’aime pas rester à me tourner les pouces. Donc je me suis dit que je pouvais un peu revenir vers vous, si vous l’acceptez, bien évidemment.<br/>
– Bien sûr. Oh, Violate, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de te revoir ici. Tu me manques. Il n’y a personne de plus efficace que toi.<br/>
–N’exagérez rien. Vos hommes sont compétents. Vous êtes justes contrarié et vous avez l'impression que tout va de travers. Laissez-moi deviner, vos frères ont remis ça ?</p><p>Eaque était impressionné. Violate avait la réputation de n’agir qu’avec violence, une force brute sans cervelle, mais il n'en était rien. Elle n’était pas stupide, du moins pas avec lui. Sans qu’il ne lui dise rien, elle avait toujours su ce qu’il attendait d’elle. Et là, il avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui le comprenait sans le juger.</p><p>– Viens, allons marcher, proposa la Garuda.</p><p>Ils longèrent l’un des fleuves du monde souterrain. Violate commença à lui raconter son quotidien auprès de Pandore. De nouvelles fonction somme toute tranquilles comparé à son rôle auprès du juge Garuda. Mais les sentiments qu'elle portait à la sœur d'Hadès comblait son ennuie. </p><p>– Et puis, j’ai bien plus de temps pour m’entraîner. Peut-être même que je pourrais vous égaler, Seigneur Eaque, sourit le spectre de Béhémoth.<br/>
– Tu me défies, Violate ?<br/>
– Peut-être. C'est sûr qu'un duel avec vous serait hautement plus stimulant qu’avec n’importe quel autre spectre.<br/>
– Dans ce cas, allons à l’arène. J’ai besoin de me défouler et personne ne me résiste suffisamment longtemps pour me dérouiller les articulations. Et mes frères, ces deux imbéciles, ne veulent pas combattre contre moi pour ne pas me blesser. Mais pour qui me prennent-ils, sérieusement ?<br/>
– Si je puis me permettre, Seigneur Eaque. N’est-ce pas vous qui entretenez cette relation avec vos frères ?<br/>
– Comment ça ?<br/>
– Quelque part, peut-être que vous aimez les attentions qu'ils vous donnent et donc vous ne vous montrez pas assez convaincant pour les arrêter.<br/>
– Violate ! Comment oses-tu ? s'emporta Eaque. M’as-tu vu les sermonner, leur expliquer mainte et mainte fois que je suis asexuel et que leurs prétendants ne m’intéressent pas ? Je me suis répété encore et encore.<br/>
– Et ça n’a pas marché.<br/>
– Non, car ils sont bornés et stupides.<br/>
– Ils se font du souci pour vous.<br/>
– Mais je rêve, tu les défends en plus ! Violate, je croyais que tu étais mon alliée. Je suis déçu. Si toi aussi tu rentres dans leurs délires, alors qu’est-ce qu’il me reste ?<br/>
– Allons-nous vraiment atteindre l’arène, Seigneur Eaque ? dit stoïquement Violate en se mettant en position de combat.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce que tu cherches, Violate ? C’est eux qui t’envoient ?<br/>
– Du tout. Vous êtes prêt ? J'attaque.</p><p>Eaque esquiva de justesse un coup de poing qui aurait pu lui casser des dents s’il s’était laissé cogné. Comme d’habitude, Violate ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Quand elle s’entrainait, c’était du sérieux et toujours à fond, sinon il n’y avait aucun intérêt. Elle utilisait toute sa force physique et n’hésitait pas à frapper, même lui qui était l'un des seul à savoir la parer tant sa force physique était redoutable.</p><p>Eaque avait dû sauter en arrière, mais déjà il esquivait un autre coup. Violate était rapide malgré son style de combat assez brute, mais la vitesse d’Eaque était largement supérieure. Lors de leur premier entrainement, il avait cru qu'il pourrait l’avoir à l’usure, mais c’était sans compter sur l’endurance de Béhémoth. Le duel pouvait se poursuivre un long moment comme ça.</p><p>– Et alors, qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ripostez.<br/>
– Mais attends, Violate. On parlait là.<br/>
– On peut très bien parler en combattant.<br/>
– T’es toujours aussi brute. Rien à voir avec mes frères.<br/>
– Vous ramenez toujours tout à vos frères, répliqua Violate qui enchainait coups de poing et de pied. A croire que c’est eux qui dirigent votre vie.<br/>
– C’est presque le cas, répondit Eaque qui esquivait toujours. Ils veulent décider pour moi. Ils n’écoutent rien de ce que je leur dis.<br/>
– Est-ce que vous vous êtes montré convaincant au moins ?<br/>
– Je leur répète. Je les prends entre quatre yeux et je leur répète encore et encore que je ne veux pas de partenaire parce que je n’ai pas d’attirance.<br/>
– Mais mettez-vous à leur place, c’est pas évident pour eux de comprendre l’asexualité. Avoir du désir, c’est naturel pour la majorité des gens et ils ne s’imaginent pas que quelqu’un ne puisse pas en avoir.<br/>
– Bon, Violate, tu es là pour quoi en fait ? Pour me descendre ? Même si je ne suis plus ton supérieur, je reste l’élite de l’armée d’Hadès et je ne te permets pas.</p><p>Furieux, Eaque répliqua enfin et lança une bonne droite à Violate qui la para sans problème. Le juge n’en revenait pas. Il était pourtant sûr d’avoir mis de la force dans son poing.</p><p>– Tu as vraiment fait des progrès, sourit le népalais.<br/>
– Je remarque surtout que votre force à vous est en nette diminution.<br/>
– La ferme, vociféra Eaque qui enchaina à son tour les prises sans succès.<br/>
– Avec si peu de conviction, je ne trouve rien d’étonnant à ce que vos frères ne vous prennent pas au sérieux.</p><p>A présent, les deux spectres se tenaient face à face, poings contre mains, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus dans ce duel de force.</p><p>– Tu as changé, Violate.<br/>
– Oui, en effet. J’ai appris à m’accepter en tant que femme.<br/>
– Toi, tu te considères comme une femme ? Mais laisse-moi rire.<br/>
– A cet instant, Seigneur Eaque, j’ai envie de vous cogner comme jamais.</p><p>Subitement, Violate relâcha la prise pour s’accroupir. Eaque, qui ne l’avait pas vu venir, bascula en avant. Avant qu’il ne se reprenne, la spectre le toucha d’un puissant uppercut dans la mâchoire, l’envoyant voler sur des roches. Eaque gémit de douleur, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche jusque sur son menton. Se faire frapper la force brute de Violate ne laissait pas indemne, pas même lui. Les paroles de son ancienne subordonnée l’avaient déstabilisé et il s’était fait avoir comme un débutant.</p><p>Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Violate s’acceptait comme une femme. Elle qui avait rejeté toute féminité en elle afin de s’imposer. Avait-elle régressé ? Pourtant, le coup qu’elle lui avait porté lui signifiait que non. La spectre était toujours aussi puissante.</p><p>– Une femme, mon œil oui !<br/>
– C’est justement parce qu’on donne aux femmes cette image de faiblesse que je ne m’acceptais pas comme tel, expliqua Violate. Pandore n’est pas une guerrière et pourtant elle dirige les spectres. Elle a de l’assurance, elle ne doute pas, ce pourquoi on lui obéit. Elle m’a impressionnée. J’ai donc décidé de changer ma vision de moi-même. Le problème n'est pas que je suis une femme, c'est que je cataloguais les femmes comme faibles, ce qui est faux. On est comme on veut l'être, qu'on naisse homme ou femme.<br/>
– C’est génial, Violate, vraiment génial, mais ça n’a rien à voir avec mon cas.<br/>
– Vraiment ?<br/>
– Absolument, s’emporta à nouveau le juge. Tu as choisi d’être une guerrière et tu en ais une. Moi je n’ai pas demandé à être asexuel et aromatique. Je suis né comme ça et je le subis que je le veuille ou non. Ce n’est même pas que je ne veux pas une vie de couple, c'est que je suis incapable d’aimer romantiquement quelqu’un ou de le désirer. On peut nuancer l’un ou l’autre. Mais si les deux aspects d’un couple sont au point mort, il n’y a rien à espérer. Je suis malheureusement destiné à finir ma vie comme un pauvre célibataire incapable d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre. Tu crois que c’est un choix pour moi ? Je subis une solitude que je n’ai pas demandé. Et en plus, personne ne me comprend, pas même mes frères. Est-ce qu’ils savent ce que je ressens, dans mon corps qui ne désirent rien, qu’importe la personne ou la méthode ? Rien, je ne ressens rien, comme un vulgaire caillou, et en plus Minos et Rhadamanthe me harcèlent avec leurs prétendants.</p><p>Violate avait écouté tout son monologue sans intervenir, le laissant s’exprimer tout l’amertume qu'il éprouvait pour son orientation sexuelle. En quelques mots, elle avait bien compris son problème, son manque de motivation, sa baisse de forme. Eaque ne croyait même plus en lui-même, il se dégoutait de sa propre personne, et les coups fourrés de ses frères étaient là pour sans cesse lui rappeler qu’il ne rentrait dans aucune des cases d’une sexualité.</p><p>– Comment voulez-vous convaincre les Seigneurs Minos et Rhadamanthe si vous rejetez vous-même votre orientation ?<br/>
– Qui peut accepter ça ?<br/>
– Commencez par l’accepter vous-même et le message passera mieux. Vous vous plaignez de solitude mais vous éconduisez tous vos prétendants. C’est assez contradictoire, vous ne trouvez pas ?<br/>
– Je n’ai pas envie d’un compagnon, mais comme n’importe quel humain, j’ai besoin de soutien, d’estime, surtout depuis cette paix ennuyeuse à mourir. J’ai pas besoin que mes frères me regardent comme une abomination et soupire lorsque je rejette leurs prétendants.<br/>
– C’est vous qui vous traitez d’abomination, Seigneur.<br/>
– Violate, n’as-tu pas bientôt fini de me faire la morale ? Occupe-toi de tes affaires.</p><p>Sans qu’on ne lui demande rien, Violate se rapprocha du tas de roches dans lequel Eaque était encore avachi. Tellement indigne de ce spectre si fier qu’elle était honorée de servir. Elle le saisit brusquement par le bras pour le remettre debout et lui épousseta un peu son surplis. Puis elle se recula de quelques pas et s’inclina devant lui.</p><p>– Vous êtes et vous resterez toujours le spectre vaillant et impétueux que j’aimais servir. Vous êtes toujours l’un des trois juges des Enfers et le Seigneur Hadès a confiance en votre force dans son armée et votre discernement dans les jugements. Vous êtes toujours l'ami de Kahago, le meilleur adversaire de Sisyphe du Sagittaire. Et surtout, vous restez le jeune frère des Seigneurs Minos et Rhadamanthe. Quelque soit votre orientation, ça ne change pas la personne que vous êtes. Alors ne dîtes pas que vous êtes une abomination.</p><p>Eaque ne répondit pas. Muet et ému, ça faisait du bien d’entendre quelqu’un, qui plus est quelqu’un de proche, le complimenter et l’élever. Depuis la paix, il avait juste l’impression que ses frères cherchaient à le caser sans leur donner ce qu’il attendait d’eux. Et c’était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Bien sûr, Minos et Rhadamanthe avaient chacun un compagnon mais il était leur frère et il avait besoin de leur affection.</p><p>– Je voulais quitter les Enfers, mais je crois que je vais rester ici. Si je pars, je m’enfoncerais encore plus dans ma solitude.<br/>
– Mon jugement est sans doute faussé par l’admiration que je vous porte, mais je suis sûre qu'où que vous soyez, vous saurez créer des liens.<br/>
– Tu t’adoucis, Violate, sourit Eaque.<br/>
– Ça vous déplait ?<br/>
– Non, car tu es toujours aussi efficace, et c’est tout ce que j’attends de toi.<br/>
–  Venant de vous, j’en suis toujours aussi honorée.<br/>
– Ta compagnie m’est agréable, mais j’ai une petite discussion à avoir avec mes frères.<br/>
– Soyez vraiment honnête avec eux, et j’espère que cette fois ils comprendront ce que vous souhaitez vraiment.<br/>
– Merci Violate. Comment as-tu su ce qu’il me fallait ?<br/>
– C’est parce que j’ai vu Pandore vivre une histoire similaire et sa façon de le gérer m’a rendue encore plus admirative.<br/>
– Tu veux bien me raconter ?<br/>
– Pandore s’est opposé à son frère, notre Seigneur Hadès en personne, car celui-ci désapprouvait notre relation. Pas parce que nous sommes deux femmes, mais il souhaitait un meilleur parti pour sa sœur. Tout comme vos frères, il se souciait d’elle et ne souhaitait que ce qu’il y a de meilleur pour elle. Il faut aussi savoir se mettre à leur place et c’est ce qu’elle a fait, en le remerciant de veiller sur elle, mais qu’il devait la laisser gérer sa vie, la laisser faire ses choix. Elle a demandé de lui faire confiance. Notre Seigneur était assez intelligent et aimant pour la croire et nous vivons aujourd’hui une relation harmonieuse. Si ça se passe mal, il vaut mieux malheureusement couper les ponts, même avec nos proches, mais je pense que les Seigneurs Minos et Rhadamanthe sont comme le Seigneur Hadès.<br/>
– Je vois.</p><p>Effectivement, à ce niveau-là, Eaque avait confiance en ses frères. Ils étaient bornés, mais pas stupides.</p><p>– Je regrette vraiment que tu sois partie, Violate. Il n’y avait pas meilleur ailier que toi.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Plus tard dans la journée, Eaque convoqua ses frères, sans prétexte bidon cette fois. Fatalement, Minos et Eaque mirent bien plus de temps à venir, mais il n’était pas pressé. Cela lui laissa le temps de préparer sa petite collation en attendant.<p>Les deux aînés arrivèrent en même temps dans leurs expressions habituelles, comme s’il n’y avait pas eu de dispute une semaine auparavant.</p><p>– Que se passe-t-il, Eaque ? demanda sévèrement Rhadamanthe. J’espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour nous avoir encore sortis de nos fonctions en pleine journée.<br/>
– Asseyez-vous, les invita Eaque, et servez-vous. J’ai fait une fondue au chocolat.<br/>
– Ne me dis pas que tu nous as faits venir pour une fondue au chocolat ! s’emporta la Wyverne.<br/>
– Moi je dis pas non, s’extasia Minos.<br/>
– C’est pas comme si tu avais réellement du travail avec Rune qui fait tout à ta place.<br/>
– Rhada, je ne te permets de remettre en cause le travail de ton grand frère, s’outra le Griffon.<br/>
– Ne commencez pas et installez-vous. Il y a quelque chose que je devais vous dire, dit le Garuda en désignant le canapé en face de lui.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Eaque ?<br/>
– Minos, Rhadamanthe, je vous remercie des efforts que vous avez mobilisés pour moi, dit solennellement Eaque en s’inclinant devant eux, les laissant pantois. J’ai conscience que vous faisiez ça pour moi et je suis reconnaissant de l’attention que vous me portez.</p><p>Silence encore une fois. Les deux aînés ne croyaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Leur petit frère, habituellement arrogant avec eux et fier comme un coq, était en train de s’INCLINER et de s’EXCUSER !</p><p>– Quelle mouche te pique, Eaque ?<br/>
– Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi.<br/>
– Là oui, on s’inquiète, effectivement.<br/>
– J’ai pris conscience de bien des choses, et si je vous ai faits venir, c’est pour vous demander une faveur.</p><p>Eaque se leva de son fauteuil. Il contourna la table pour aller s’installer entre les deux autres juges et passer ses bras au travers de leurs épaules.</p><p>– Rien n’a changé. Je suis et je reste asexuel et aromantique. Quoique que vous fassiez, je continuerai de repousser tous les prétendants que vous soudoyez ou payez. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais très bien que vous avez payé Cheshire. Arrêtez de dépenser votre temps, votre énergie et surtout votre argent. Ou alors, dépensez-le avec moi.<br/>
– Comment ça ?</p><p>Eaque changea de position. Ses bras quittèrent les épaules de ses frères pour qu’il puisse saisir une de leurs mains.</p><p>– J’ai besoin de vous, mes grands-frères. Je suis incapable d’éprouver le moindre sentiment amoureux, ni même le moindre désir sexuel. Ce doit être difficile à comprendre pour vous, pour la plupart des gens, mais c’est bel et bien le cas et je n’y suis pour rien. J’ai un peu de mal à l’accepter. Je l’avoue, je me sens un peu seul par moment. C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de vous, que vous m’accordiez du temps et de l’affection, et surtout que vous respectiez mon identité. Je sais que vous êtes déjà en couple et je ne prétends pas passer prioritaire sur vos compagnons. Mais j’ai besoin que vous soyez là pour moi. Et aussi…</p><p>Eaque ne put finir son monologue. Déjà, deux bras puissants l’enlacèrent et le clouèrent sur le canapé. Minos et Rhadamanthe lui offraient leur meilleur câlin fraternel.</p><p>– Pourquoi tu ne nous l’as pas dit plus tôt ? Idiot va.<br/>
– Nous qui croyons que tu nous trouvais lourds.<br/>
– Là oui, je confirme. Vous êtes lourds. Vous m’écrasez, s’étrangla Eaque qui s’asphyxiait sous le poids combiné de ses frères.<br/>
– Même moi ? s’offusqua Minos en exagérant sa moue vexée.<br/>
– Oui, même toi. Diminue les fondues, et rachète un appareil si tu veux pas chopper le tétanos. Sinon ton cher Rune jugera tes péchés.<br/>
– Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu me contraries, le menaça le Griffon avec son sourire sadique et ses doigts prêts à rentrer en action.<br/>
– Ça suffit vous deux. On parlait sérieusement là, grogna Rhadamanthe.<br/>
– C’est toi qui es trop sérieux, Rhada. Défronce ton monosourcil, ça te donnera du charme.<br/>
– Valentine m’aime tel quel.<br/>
– Mais moi j’ai juste envie de t’épiler, rit Eaque.<br/>
– Mais essaie donc et je te promets que je te fais avaler tous mes After Eight.<br/>
– Aaaaargh, pas cette horreur, se scandalisa le plus jeune. Comment tu peux bouffer ça ?<br/>
– C’est un truc d’anglais. Vous pouvez pas comprendre, expliqua Rhadamanthe en prenant une allure distinguée digne des nobles anglais.<br/>
– Toi aussi t’as un truc incompréhensible, Rhada ? Mince, faut que j’en trouve un également, réfléchit Minos.<br/>
– T’es frappé Minos. Personne ne comprend ce qui se passe dans ta caboche, répliqua Eaque blasé. Souvent, je plains ce pauvre Rune.<br/>
– Rune m’aime tel quel, précisa Minos, vexé comme un pou.<br/>
– Voilà, c’est exactement ça que je veux dire. J’ai aussi besoin que vous m’aimiez et m’acceptiez tel que je suis.<br/>
– Eaque.</p><p>Cette fois, ce fut au tour des deux aînés de passer leur bras au travers des épaules du Garuda.</p><p>– Tu peux être n’importe quoi, gogo dancer ou même drag queen, commença Minos.<br/>
– Tant que tu restes fidèle à notre Roi, continua Rhadamanthe.<br/>
– Tu resteras toujours notre petit frère et nous t’aimons, quoiqu’il arrive.<br/>
– Alors, évite de te faire tuer encore une fois.<br/>
– Ne rappelons pas les sujets qui fâchent, se renfrogna Eaque. Je me suis entrainé depuis, et je suis maintenant parfaitement capable de battre le Phénix.<br/>
– Vraiment ? Si tu nous montrais ça ? suggéra Rhadamanthe.<br/>
– Vous n’aviez pas du travail ?<br/>
– Rune s’en occupe, répliqua immédiatement Minos.<br/>
– Je prends sur moi pour laisser mon tribunal à Val et Myu. Ne me fais pas regretter, dit la Wyverne.<br/>
– Parfait, allons nous entrainer que je vous mette une dérouillée pour m’avoir plus d’une fois mis dans l’embarras, s’exclama vivement Eaque en frappant son poing dans la paume de sa main, motivé comme jamais. Je me suis bien échauffé tout à l’heure avec Violate. Je suis prêt maintenant.<br/>
– Ne t’emballe pas trop, gamin.<br/>
– Rhada, je suis à peine plus jeune que vous !<br/>
– Tu la ramèneras moins lorsque je t’aurais capturé avec mes fils.<br/>
– Minos, pas de pouvoir pour les entrainements. Le Seigneur Hadès en a marre des arrêts maladie.<br/>
– Mais j’ai bien moins de force physique, se lamenta l’aîné. J’suis un penseur moi, pas une brute comme vous. Toute ma force se trouve dans mes méninges et mon pouvoir.<br/>
– Démerde-toi, dirent en chœur les deux cadets qui quittaient déjà Antinora pour se rendre à l’arène.<br/>
– Et la fondue au chocolat ? Je me faisais une joie moi.<br/>
– Et après ne viens pas te plaindre parce que je dis que tu es lourd.</p><p>Minos les suivit en trainant les pieds. Il avait le sentiment que ses yeux suppliants ne seraient pas suffisants aujourd’hui.</p><p>*~**~**~*</p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Kagaho, qui revenait de sa mission d’escorte au Sanctuaire d’Athéna, pénétra dans ses appartements pour s’y détendre un peu avant son entrainement du soir. Une mauvaise surprise l’attendait, affalée sur son lit.</p><p>– Oh mais c’est pas vrai. Encore toi !<br/>
– Tu m’as manqué mon beau Bénou, dit l’indésiré visiteur d’une voix sensuelle en s’étirant lascivement. J’ai jamais eu autant envie de manger un oiseau comme toi.<br/>
– Dégage, je déteste les chats. Plus personne ne te paie que je sache.<br/>
– Non, mais depuis que Dame Pandore m’a remplacé par Wonder woman, il faut bien que je reporte mon affection sur quelqu’un d’autre.<br/>
– Tu vas finir en brochettes, je te préviens.</p><p>Les menaces ne semblèrent nullement effrayer Cheshire qui continuait ses étirements de félin en poussant des petits soupirs et miaulements sensuels, faisant déglutir le fier Bénou.</p><p>– Hum, tu sais que j’aime quand on me caresse la croupe. Tu l’as si bien fait la dernière fois.<br/>
– La dernière fois était une erreur.<br/>
– Et la fois d’avant ?<br/>
– J’ai commis beaucoup d’erreur ces derniers temps, constata Kagaho avec amertume.<br/>
– Allez viens. Tu dois être éreinté de ton voyage. Laisse-moi te faire des papouilles. Je ronronnerai à tes oreilles en les léchant.</p><p>Il n’en fallait pas plus pour faire succomber l’oiseau de feu des Enfers.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Plusieurs semaines plus tard, lorsqu’Eaque arriva à son tribunal, il trouva sur son pupitre deux cadeaux. Un en papier coloré et attrayant, parfaitement emballé, avec du ruban et des serpentins, en très bon état. L’autre avec un emballage neutre, des morceaux de scotch déposés ici et là à l’arrache pour empêcher de papier de foutre le camp, des bouts qui dépassaient sur les côtés, et en prime complètement écrasé.<p>– Tiens, Rhadamanthe est arrivé en premier aujourd’hui, dit le juge à voix haute, stoïque devant les présents. Quel dommage, je note une légère amélioration dans ses emballages.</p><p>Aucun doute sur les expéditeurs de ces présents. Les paquets de Minos ressemblaient toujours à une œuvre d’art, si bien que ça lui faisait presque mal au cœur de défaire ce qu’il avait probablement dû mettre bien du temps à préparer. Rhadamanthe en revanche n’encombrait pas son emploi du temps et se contentait de couvrir son cadeau avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main, en scotchant grossièrement, se disant que nul besoin de s’appliquer sur quelque chose destiné à être arraché. Une théorie somme toute bien véridique qu’Eaque approuvait, même s’il aimait bien les paquets enjôleurs de Minos. Il en recevait beaucoup des petits cadeaux de ses frères. Des adorables petites attentions. Ses mets favoris, du thé, du café de qualité, des livres, une nouvelle plume… quelle chance avait-il d’avoir des frères si attentionnés, qui cherchaient tellement à lui faire plaisir qu’ils détruisaient le présent de l’autre s’il avait été déposé avant le sien. Eaque était sûr qu’aucun d’eux ne se doutait qu’ils usaient de la même supercherie. Et tout ça pour quoi ?</p><p>– J’EN AI MARRE, hurla le Garuda de sa voix forte qui résonna dans tout le tribunal. </p><p>Tout allait pour le mieux depuis que les mots justes avaient été employés. Eaque n’avait plus eu de mauvaises surprises, plutôt des bonnes. Minos et Rhadamanthe s’organisaient au mieux pour qu’ils passent du temps tous les trois ensembles, ou juste avec l’un ou l’autre. D’ailleurs, ces entrevues privées se terminaient toujours par un « c’est bien mieux avec moi qu’avec Minos/Rhada ? », et Eaque avait vite compris. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Rhadamanthe soit rentré dans un tel jeu, mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la possessivité de la Wyverne. Il avait récemment tué Pharaon par accident lorsqu’il l’avait surpris en train de claquer malicieusement les fesses de Valentine, juste pour rire. Sa colère était telle qu’Hadès n’avait même rien osé dire en ressuscitant le Sphinx qui se tenait à présent bien loin de la Harpie.</p><p>Et donc ses deux aînés s’étaient mis en compétition pour savoir lequel des deux il préférait. Mais c’était pitoyable ! Eaque n’avait de préférence pour l’un ou pour l’autre. Il leur avait dit et répété, mais le message ne passait pas. Ils étaient définitivement bornés ET stupides. Complètement irrécupérables.</p><p>– Kagaho, je te laisse le tribunal. Je vais aller casser du frangin, déclara Eaque en frappant son poing dans sa paume.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu<br/>J’ai essayé de mettre en avant l’asexualité et aromantisme mais chez quelqu’un qui n’accepte pas son orientation (je suis sûre qu’il existe des homosexuels homophobes, et je n’ai pas eu le temps de développer ce thème là malheureusement). Alors si en plus les proches n’aident pas ou espèrent encore et toujours que ça se réveille (alors que bon normalement c’est pas censé s’éveiller), c’est encore plus compliqué. Dans cette orientation, je trouve important d’être tout de même entouré et soutenu de personnes qu’on aime, sinon on se sent effectivement seul.</p><p>Les deux dernières scènes sont du pur bonus, mais ça m’amusait de les ajouter.<br/>Petite info inutile, au départ, je voulais que Kanon soit le compagnon de Rhadamanthe. Mais j’aime beaucoup le RhadaVal donc voilà, ça change.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fantasme à froufrou - Shion x Dohko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shion a un petit secret inavoué, mais une découverte fortuite lui laisse penser que son compagnon Dohko partage son fantasme.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Genre : Romance</p><p>Rating : 13+</p><p>Personnages principaux : Shion / Dohko </p><p>Couples : Shion x Dohko </p><p>Univers : Saint Seiya série originale – Post-Hadès résurrection</p><p>Note de l’auteur : Voici ma participation au défi de l’été organisé par Arthygold et Sea-Rune. Sur les trois prompts reçus, je n’en ai exploité qu’un seul (manque de temps malheureusement), même si les deux autres étaient chouettes. C’est tout simplet et mignon, juste plein de bons sentiments.</p><p>Bonne lecture</p><p>Mon prompt : Sur son bureau, Shion trouve un ordinateur dernier cri. Il y a une page internet d'ouverte sur des robes de mariées. Surpris, il s'installe à son bureau et déroule les pages par curiosité... quand Dohko arrive à ce moment-là, se figeant au pas de la porte en remarquant Shion. Ses joues virent au rouge écarlate tandis que le sourire du Bélier s'agrandit. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de fantasme." dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil complice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shion, Grand Pope en service forcé, pénétra son bureau après une visite au village de Rodorio où il était allé donner sa bénédiction pour un mariage. Il aimait bien ces escapades où il se libérait de la solitude de son bureau, et il avait passé un agréable moment avec ce couple charmant. Mais sur le chemin du retour, il s’était fait quelque peu huer par certains chevaliers d’or, narguant qu’il profitait bien de sa seconde vie. Tous ces jeunes cons qui pensaient qu’être Pope, c’est la belle vie. C’est ça oui ! La seule chose qui soulageait son mal de dos était les mains expertes de son amant qui lui massaient ses muscles endoloris avant de descendre vers ses fesses. Son meilleur moment de la journée.</p><p>Heureusement que son bel amant était là d’ailleurs, pour prendre bien soin de lui le soir. Parce qu’après avoir passé la journée à écrire et signer des papiers comme une vraie célébrité, son poignet droit n’avait juste plus la force de s’occuper de son fusil armé. Bien sûr, il pourrait très bien se moderniser, équiper son bureau d’un de ces nombreux gadgets électroniques qui facilitait la vie. Mais non ! Shion était peut-être jeune dans son corps, mais il n'en restait pas moins un vétéran et il avait du mal avec ces nouvelles technologies.</p><p>C’était bien de rajeunir. Shion avait été plus que ravi de dire au revoir à son arthrose et ses sphincters moins toniques. Mais il avait oublié à quel point il était sexuellement actif à dix-huit piges. Ses hormones en surchauffe, son troisième bras qui s’étendait régulièrement comme un arc, c’était très inconfortable. Heureusement encore que les larges robes de Pope cachaient son trouble qui apparaissait un peu n’importe quand. Mais il s’était déjà retrouvé à se dandiner assez bizarrement lors d’une réunion, à tel point que qu’Athéna lui avait l’autorisation de se rendre aux toilettes comme s’il était un gamin. Shion avait rougit, honteux et confus.  Avait-elle vraiment saisi la nature de son trouble ? Shion ne voulait pas croire que sa Déesse si pure connaisse les érections masculines.</p><p>La présence d’Athéna lors des réunions s’avérait un vrai calvaire. Et pour cause, la divinité arborait toujours de somptueuses robes, et c’était pareil lorsqu’il croisait les servantes. Non, il ne fantasmait pas sur elles, mais plutôt sur leurs tenues, leur robes blanches taillées dans un style grec ancien. Shion avait toujours aimé les robes, l’habit féminin par excellence. Pour lui, mais également pour son partenaire.</p><p>Il n’était pas transgenre ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne se l’expliquait pas. Il avait toujours eu ce genre de fétichisme. Peut-être cette envie de casser les codes, de se dire qu’il n’aimait pas un homme ou une femme, mais bien une personne, qu’importe sa tenue. Mélanger un habit typiquement féminin sur un homme, sa façon à lui de montrer que l’amour cassait les normes. Shion admirait particulièrement les robes de cérémonies, ou mieux encore, celles de mariées si éblouissantes. Pourquoi la dentelle et les froufrous seraient réservés aux femmes d’abord ? Shion avait un petit faible pour les belles choses, ajouté à la praticité d’une jupe. Il pouvait toucher les jambes de son partenaire et atteindre son sanctuaire privé, ôter ses sous-vêtements et lui offrir des cajoleries et des gâteries sans même se déshabiller. La crainte d’être surpris en position compromettante était écartée. On baisse le jupon, ni vu ni connu !</p><p>C’était aussi la raison pour laquelle il ne portait jamais de pantalon sous la robe de pope, même en hivers. Malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon, amant et l’amour de sa vie, ne semblait pas partager le même fantasme que lui. Chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans l'intimité, ses habits volaient dans la pièce. Shion avait beau lui dire que pour des petits moments de partage dans la journée, ils n’avaient pas besoin de tout enlever, mais Dohko ne l’écoutait pas, déjà occupé à embrasser son corps qui réagissait bien vite à ses attentions.</p><p>Dohko et lui avaient commencé à se fréquenter dès l’âge de quinze ans. Avant la guerre sainte, ils passaient rarement une journée sans faire l’amour. Quoi de plus normal pour des jeunes préparés à mourir à tout moment. Shion aimait éperdument Dohko. Le chinois savait tout de lui, de ses habitudes de vie à ses goûts gastronomiques et ses préférences sexuelles. Mais ce petit fétichisme, Shion ne le lui avait jamais révélé. Il n’était pas complétement sûr que Dohko comprenne, et il ne voulait pas se confronter à son regard étonné, d’incompréhension.</p><p>En pénétrant son bureau, Shion remarqua la présence d’un de ces appareils dont il refusait même l'existence. Un ordinateur dernier cri sagement installé au milieu de ses dossiers papiers. Le pope soupira, il savait qu’il regretterait d’avoir permis à Athéna d’installer le réseau au Sanctuaire. Son palais se situant le plus en hauteur du domaine sacré, c’était chez lui qu’on “captait le mieux”, selon les dires des autres. A vrai dire, il n’avait rien compris à ce charabia de wifi et de <i>You tube</i> qui tourne bien mieux ici qu’ailleurs. Comme il n’était pas équipé d’une de ces machines du diable, il s’en fichait. Mais toujours est-il qu’il recevait régulièrement des visites dans son bureau, des chevaliers désespérément en quête de réseau. Et le pire, c’est que même son Dohko, bicentenaire comme lui, s'était bien adapté à ces nouveaux gadgets lui-aussi. Le Pope trouvait qu’il restait un peu trop souvent accroché à son téléphone, tout en se moquant de Shion bloqué dans le passé.</p><p>Shion s’installa devant l’objet maudit. Il devait être à Dohko. Son amant n’arrêtait pas de passer du temps sur son nouveau joujou ces derniers jours, délaissant parfois le pauvre bélier qui se sentait remplacé par du matériel high-tech. Comme lui avait déjà dit Deathmask, il était probablement “has been”. Mais définitivement, il ne se faisait pas à ces appareils qui l’éblouissaient et lui donnaient mal aux yeux. </p><p>Shion plissa les paupières et s’apprêta à déplacer l’ordinateur lorsque les images sur l’écran l’interpelèrent. Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ces beautés ? Devant lui, des dizaines de robes de mariées, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Shion était ébloui, mais cette fois pas à cause de l’écran. En posant ses mains sur le bureau, ses doigts frôlèrent un petit objet relié à l’ordinateur. Comment est-ce que ça s’appelait ce truc déjà ? Il lui semblait que c’était un nom de rongeur. Une gerbille ? Oui, C’était probablement ça, une gerbille. </p><p>Shion fit tourner la molette pour faire défiler la page comme il avait déjà vu Dohko le faire. Haha, alors épatés les jeunes ? Lui aussi pouvait très bien faire fonctionner ces machines des Enfers, surtout pour voir encore et encore ces splendides robes.</p><p>L’imagination de Shion se mit en route. Il se visualisait son amant portant ces tenues, et lui jouant avec le jupon, se cachant dessous, taquinant la virilité. Il sourit jusqu’aux oreilles, son propre organe se mettant en marche, organe qu’il frotta au travers du tissu de ses vêtements. Ah voilà, ça recommençait. Nouvelle montée d’hormones alors qu’il ne faisait rien d’autre que de regarder des images de son fantasme, et sur l’ordinateur de son amant en plus. Est-ce que Dohko lui cacherait certaines choses par hasard ?</p><p>Shion ravala un soupir. Son excitation venait encore de monter d’un cran. Mais quelle beauté ! Lui qui n’était pas habitué de travailler sur un écran, ses orbites explosaient à cause de la lumière bleu. Mais il était hors de question de quitter ces images des yeux. Est-ce que son Dohko aimait également les robes de mariées ? Par Athéna, si ça pouvait être vrai.</p><p>– Dohkooooo, gémit Shion en commençant à s’amuser avec son membre, son imagination en marche.<br/>
– Oui, mon amour ?</p><p>Le grand Pope cessa net ses mouvements. Il rougit avant de se retourner vers la porte de son bureau. La Balance était adossée là, un sourire salace étirant largement ses lèvres.</p><p>– Continue, c’est très excitant, l’incita Dohko d’une voix mielleuse.<br/>
– Ferme la porte, ordonna précipitamment Shion en panique.<br/>
– Oh, donc tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses, dit le chinois. Aurais-je le temps d’enlever ma tunique ?<br/>
– Je ne sais pas, c’est vraiment tendu.<br/>
– Je me demande bien ce qui t’a mis dans un tel état. Fais-moi voir, petit coquin. Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas utiliser d’ordinateur…</p><p>Dohko se figea, perplexe, tandis que le sourire de Shion s’agrandit.</p><p>– Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de fantasme.<br/>
– Euh... Et bien... rougit la Balance<br/>
– Si tu savais l’effet que ça me fait.<br/>
– Shion...<br/>
– Viens mon amour.</p><p>L’ex-bélier agrappa la tunique de son amant pour l’assoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Bien vite, les vêtements volèrent, la température monta, et Dohko se retrouva allongea sur le bureau. Leurs mouvements anarchiques firent basculer bien des documents, ainsi que l'ordinateur qui tomba par terre dans un fracas, mais ils s’en fichaient. Shion culbutait férocement son amant sauvage, le tigre poussa des râles de plaisir qui s’élevèrent dans la pièce. Un délice, comme chacune de ses unions avec l’homme qu’il aimait. Par Athéna, comme ça avait pu lui manquer ces deux derniers siècles.</p><p>Dohko cria le nom de son amant avant de se redresser pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrasser furieusement, comme si c’était la dernière fois. </p><p>– Je t’aime, Shion, haleta Dohko.<br/>
– Je t’aime Dohko, répondit Shion tout aussi essoufflé.</p><p>Ils étaient dans leur univers bien à eux, mais l’harmonie de ce moment fut soudainement brisée par l’arrivée d’une personne qui poussa la porte du bureau du Pope, sans se gêner. Un cri de surprise et d’indignation retentit. Surpris par l’arrivée soudaine de cet Or, Shion se souvint alors une chose. Tous les ordinateurs du Sanctuaire avaient été financés par leur chère Déesse, et chacun avait le même. Donc, l'appareil sur lequel il avait vu les robes de mariées, qui était tombé par terre et qui maintenant avait l'écran cassé, n’était pas forcément celui de Dohko. Il pouvait appartenir à n’importe quel chevalier, peut-être celui qui maintenant se tenait droit comme un piquet à l'entrée du bureau du Pope.</p><p>– Euh... hésita le chevalier du Cancer.<br/>
– Mais sors, Angelo, ordonna Shion.<br/>
– Ou tu préfères profiter du spectacle, renchérit Dohko avec un sourire malicieux.<br/>
– Dohko, il risque de tout raconter à mon disciple. Je veux que Mû garde une image immaculée de moi.<br/>
– C’est trop tard pour ça, mon vieux, l’informa alors Angelo.<br/>
– Je ne te permets pas de m’appeler comme ça ! Et sors, nom d’un chien !<br/>
– Mais vous avez pété mon ordi !<br/>
– C’est toi qui fantasmes sur les robes de mariées ? demanda alors Dohko.<br/>
– J’espère que tu ne mènes pas une double-vie, gronda Shion en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants. Si tu fais de la peine à Mû, je t’exile.<br/>
– Quoi ? Non mais n’importe quoi ! Vieux fous débauchés. Remettez un caleçon tous les deux. Vous avez pas honte ?<br/>
– Mais sors, bordel !</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Shion flanqua dehors un Dohko grossièrement rhabillé et balança l’ordinateur d’Angelo qui finit de se briser sur une colonne. Il s’enferma ensuite à double tour et demanda expressément à ne plus recevoir la moindre visite aujourd’hui, pas même de Dohko qui dormirait ce soir dans son temple qui prenait la poussière. En plus de deux siècles d’existence, le Bélier n’avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie.</p><p>– Et donc, tu aimes les robes de mariés ? demanda tranquillement Dohko à Angelo une fois à l’extérieur.</p><p>Il n’avait pas l’air d’un type qui venait de se faire surprendre en plein ébat. Son détachement en surprenait plus d’un au Sanctuaire. Où était donc passé le vieux sage qu’il incarnait ? </p><p>– T’occupe pas de mes affaires, grogna le Cancer. S’il y avait plus de réseau dans ce foutu domaine, je serai pas obligé de venir jusqu’ici pour surfer sur internet. Une pause pipi, et mon matos est destroy. Va falloir que je lèche les bottes à la gamine pour en avoir un autre. Fais chier !<br/>
– J’ai une solution pour toi. Laisse-moi faire et tu auras un nouvel ordi très rapidement et sans faire de courbette.<br/>
– Y a intérêt.<br/>
– En échange, j’aimerai que tu m’en dises plus sur le site que tu regardais.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Le lendemain, Shion sortit des termes en s’étirant. Son dos lui faisait mal. Foutu siège et foutu poste. Même la douce chaleur et les bienfaits de l’eau ne lui avaient rien fait. Il avait donc envoyé un message télépathique à Dohko pour lui permettre de revenir au palais partager leur lit conjugal. Les massages et douces attentions de son amant lui manquaient. De plus, son absence s’était faite lourdement sentir la nuit dernière, un vide dans son lit bien trop grand pour lui.<p>En passant les portes de sa chambre, un spectacle le laissa pantois. Devant lui se trouvait Dohko dans le plus bel accoutrement jamais porté. Une robe de mariée couleur champagne, le haut en corset, bustier sans manche, orné de dentelles et de perles, et le jupon en froufrou. C’était magnifique, juste magnifique. Shion en resta bouche bée, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’assurer qu’il s’agissait bien de son compagnon en face de lui.</p><p>– Bonsoir mon amour, susurra Dohko d’une voix doucereuse. Comment tu me trouves ?</p><p>Dohko tournait sur lui-même, dévoilant des lacets dans son dos nu que Shion avait impérieusement envie de défaire, de même qu'une légère traîne. Le jupon se balançant au rythme des mouvements du chinois eut raison du Grand Pope qui sentit ses hormones grimper en flèche et exploser le plafond.  C’était bien trop beau, il ne résistait pas. Il s’approcha de Dohko et l’embrassa fougueusement. La balance répondit avec la même ardeur, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Pope.</p><p>– Fais-moi tiens, Shion, souffla Dohko.<br/>
– C’est mon devoir, mon cher époux, répondit Shion en soulevant Dohko dans ses bras pour l’amener jusqu’au lit. Montre-moi ce que tu caches là-dessous.<br/>
– Tu vas être surpris, sourit grandement la balance.</p><p>Shion rassembla les pans de la jupe pour les soulever et se cacher dessous Il constata bien vite qu’un autre obstacle ne lui barrait la route. Il s’agissait des cerceaux dont il n’arrivait pas à trouver l’entrée pour remonter plus haut sur les jambes de son amant. Le grand Pope se débâtit avec, se mélangeant avec l’ample jupe avant de sortir pour reprendre son air. C’est qu’il faisait chaud là-dessous.</p><p>– Shionnnnnnn, geint Dohko.<br/>
– Attends mon amour, je cherche l’entrée.<br/>
– Fais vite, ça chauffe.</p><p>Après bien des déboires, Shion finit par trouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe de tissus, de cerceaux et de froufrous. Il réussit à remonter le long des jambes musclées de son amant, saisit la jarretière avec ses dents et essaya de la descendre, mais ses longs cheveux se coincèrent eux aussi dans la fermeture des cerceaux. La chaleur était de plus en plus étouffante, et Shion crut mourir une nouvelle fois.</p><p>Au bout d’un long moment, il sortit enfin de sous la tente infernale, le visage rougi à cause de la chaleur. Pour une fois, ce n’était pas la faute de ses hormones. A vrai dire, toutes ces galères lui avaient clairement coupé l’envie.</p><p>– C’est pas commode, commenta Dohko.<br/>
– Effectivement.<br/>
– Shion, j’ai mis ça aujourd’hui pour te faire plaisir, mais à vrai dire, je ne suis pas friand des accessoires lorsque nous faisons l’amour. J’aime sentir ta peau laiteuse. J’aime te voir toi, dans ton intégralité. Pas dans ta tenue de Pope, pas dans l’armure du bélier. Je veux pas voir un chevalier d’Athéna ou le patriarche de ce domaine. Je veux échanger avec toi, Shion, l’homme qui a pris mon cœur, l’amour de ma vie. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, nus l’un contre l’autre, il n’y a plus aucun rang. Plus de chevalier de la Balance ou de Grand Pope. Nous sommes juste deux hommes éperdument amoureux<br/>
– Dohko... dit Shion d’une voix émue.<br/>
– Je t’aime, je t’aime Shion. On a été séparé bien trop longtemps à cause de nos fonctions respectives. On est enfin réuni. Quand je suis avec toi, je veux que nous ne soyons que des hommes. Je n’ai pas besoin d’accessoire pour t’aimer, j’ai juste besoin de toi.</p><p>Shion enlaça son compagnon, ému aux larmes comme à chaque fois. Les deux vétérans s’étreignirent tendrement et amoureusement, puis une main de Shion saisit la ficelle du corset pour le défaire et libérer la poitrine de son amant.</p><p>– Merci, ça me serrait.<br/>
– Et après la bonne surprise que tu viens de me faire, tu as bien mérité que je te chouchoute à mon tour, répliqua malicieusement le tibétain.<br/>
– Mon cher époux, sois doux avec moi, joua Dohko en prenant une attitude de jeune mariée vierge.<br/>
– Dohko, tu sais que de nos jours, on attend plus le mariage pour avoir des rapports sexuels, se moqua Shion. Finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas si « has been » que ça.</p><p>Ils rirent de bon cœur, leur ivresse de bonheur leur faisant oublier leur découverte sur l’ordinateur d’Angelo.</p><p>– Si tu es à la page, tu peux peut-être te mettre au high-tech, proposa Dohko.<br/>
– Jamais. Rien ne vaut l’écrit.<br/>
– C’est ça. C’est juste pour que je prenne bien soin de toi le soir puisque ton poignet est hors service.<br/>
– Je suis démasqué, rit Shion.<br/>
– Ecoute, libre à toi de ne pas vouloir un PC, mais ne peux-tu en demander un à notre généreuse Déesse pour Angelo ? Je te rappelle qu’on a cassé le sien.<br/>
– Uniquement parce que ce malotru sort avec mon disciple adoré et que s’il est de mauvaise humeur, il sera désagréable avec Mû.<br/>
– Tu exagères, il a bien changé. C’est vraiment devenu un bon gars et Mû l’aime.<br/>
– Je sais, confirma Shion boudeur quand même. Va pour le nouvel ordi.<br/>
– Merci mon grincheux.</p><p>Dohko sourit avant d’embrasser le front du Pope, amusé et attendri par sa moue boudeuse.</p><p>– Et maintenant, si tu m’enlevais cette encombrante jupe.</p><p>Les yeux du patriarche s’illuminèrent, rappelant à Dohko son amant fougueux et pétillant des temps anciens, même s’il adorait également le responsable Pope au jeune corps apetissant.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Angelo rentra chez lui avec un paquet à la main qu’il venait d’aller chercher au point relais. Il défit l’emballage et en sortit une ravissante robe de mariée qu’il plaça sur un mannequin qu’il cachait dans ses placards. Satisfait, il prit une photo de l’habit cérémonial avant de l’envoyer à une personne avec qui il était en contact.<p>
  <strong>De Angelo, le 30 août à 16h20</strong><br/>
<i>Que pensez-vous de votre robe de mariée ?</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>De Erika, le 30 août à 16h21</strong><br/>
<i>Elle est MAGNIFIQUE. Elle est PARFAITE. Je suis tellement heureuse, vous êtes mon ange gardien.</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>De Angelo, le 30 Août à 16h23</strong><br/>
<i>Remerciez plutôt l’association « rêve d’un jour ». Vous la méritez. Je viendrais chez vous avec mon compagnon pour l’essayage et les éventuels retouchages.</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>De Erika, le 30 août à 16h24</strong><br/>
<i>Venez quand vous voulez avec Mû. Vous êtes des personnes en or.</i>
</p><p>En or ? Cette femme n’aurait pas pu dire mieux.</p><p>Angelo sentit un petit serrement dans la poitrine. Vraiment, il n’aurait pas cru que la reconnaissance gratuite des gens pouvait être si délicieux, euphorisant, réconfortant. Chaque jour de sa nouvelle vie était une bénédiction avec l’amour du Bélier et la gratitude de toutes ces personnes lambda et en besoin d’aide, ceux qu’il méprisait avant pour leur faiblesse. </p><p>Derrière lui, il sentit deux bras s’enrouler tendrement autour de sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule.</p><p>– Alors ? demanda Mû.<br/>
– Ça a l’air de lui plaire. Je l’ai eu à un prix cassé. Il nous reste encore du budget si elle veut s’offrir quelques accessoires.<br/>
– Tu gères, mon amour.<br/>
– Si j’avais su qu’un jour je ferais partie d’une association qui offre du bonheur aux plus défavorisés. Drôle de vie quand même.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce que tu aurais envie de dire à ton ancien toi ?<br/>
– Qu’il n’est qu’un idiot.<br/>
– Moi je lui dirai « <i>ne t’en fais pas, ça ira mieux demain</i>».</p><p>Nouvelle tension dans la poitrine. Mais qu’est-ce c’était agréable de vivre en paix et d’être aimé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plaisante incompréhension - Kanon x Aspros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aspros ne supporte pas ce qu'il ne comprend pas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Personnages : Kanon x Aspros ; Saga x Deutéros</p><p>Genre : Réflexion, romance, famille, Lemon Lemer 18+</p><p>Univers : Canon série origine et The lost Canvas – Post-Hadès double résurrection</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Très souvent lorsqu’il ouvrait les yeux en se réveillant, Aspros se demandait « pourquoi ? ». Il était un homme intelligent et calculateur. Tout ce qui l'entourait résultait d’une réflexion approfondie de sa part. Il n'avait jamais aimé la théorie de la chance, du hasard, celle de l'inexplicable. Et pourtant, il s'y trouvait en plein dedans depuis des semaines, et il se demandait « pourquoi ? ».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Ça avait commencé avec leur résurrection. En quel honneur ?<p>Passé cet effet surprise désagréable, il avait tout de même pu ressentir cette émotion qu'il pensait avoir perdue. De la joie, du bonheur, de la chaleur humaine tandis qu’il étreignait son jumeau avec toute la force de son corps ramené à la vie. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi étaient-ils vivants, eux et même tous leurs confrères ? Oh, et puis il s’en fichait, Aspros était juste trop heureux de sentir Deutéros entre ses bras. Il avait oublié combien la peau de son double était bien plus chaude que la sienne. </p><p>Plus surprenant encore, Aspros avait oublié que les vrais pleurs ne se contrôlaient pas. Il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait sans pouvoir s’arrêter, mouillant ses joues et la tunique de son double. Aspros avait toujours méprisé les personnes sensibles, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans la même situation que les chouineurs qui lui faisaient lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne contrôlait rien, n'arrêtait rien, et à sa grande surprise, ce fut Deutéros qui le consola. Mais c'était lui l’aîné !  Lui qui avait toujours soutenu son cadet. C’était à lui d’essuyer les larmes de son petit frère. Avait-il déjà vu Deutéros pleurer d'ailleurs ? Aspros n'en avait aucun souvenir. Son jumeau avait toujours été bien plus robuste que lui à bien des niveaux. Aspros l'avait sous-estimé, ou bien s'était-il surestimé ? Quel idiot ! Il n'aimait pas admettre ça, mais il avait été sacrement con.</p><p>– Tu m'as manqué, grand frère.</p><p>C'était les premiers mots qu’il avait entendus de cet homme qu'il avait lui-même tué, le faisant pleurer encore plus et raffermir sa prise. Aspros se souvenait combien il l’aimait, combien il souhaitait le protéger. Comment avait-il osé lever la main sur lui ? Utiliser le Genrô Maoken sur lui ? Comment avait-il pu avoir assez d’ambition pour en arriver là alors qu’il l’aimait tant ?</p><p>– Pardon, fut tout ce qu’Aspros réussit à répondre.</p><p>Des frères ennemis. Des hommes morts bien vivants. Lui qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et son cadet qui le console. Deutéros qui ne lui en veut pas… chaque fois qu’Aspros repensait à leur résurrection, des milliers de questionnements le saisissaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux similaires de son jumeau, lorsque sa main chaude se glissait dans la sienne, ses interrogations s’envolaient. Qu’importe le pourquoi du comment ! Aspros était juste heureux de d’avoir retrouvé Deutéros, de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler sans la moindre influence ténébreuse, de l’aimer comme deux frères sont censés s’aimer et s’assister. A ce moment-là, Aspros avait finalement lâché prise et laissé tomber ses réflexions afin de profiter de cette plaisante incompréhension.</p><p>Ses questionnements avaient rapidement repris par la suite. Rien n’était logique, rien n’avait de sens. Pourquoi les Dieux les avaient ramenés à la vie ? Pourquoi au vingtième siècle ? Il existait tellement d’objet à l’usage épatant. Aspros était intelligent, progressif, mais il n’aurait jamais cru être capable de réchauffer sa nourriture en deux minutes chrono et s’éclairer comme en plein jour juste en appuyant sur un bouton. Que de progrès technologique auquel il n’aurait jamais songé. Son ego en avait pris un sacré coup ! Même si, par Athéna, c’était bien pratique de ne plus laver soi-même ses vêtements.</p><p>Retrouver son ancienne demeure modernisée avec le temps, si bien qu’il ne reconnaissait plus grand-chose, lui avait donné une certaine nostalgie mêlée à de la contrariété. Après avoir retrouvé son double dont il ne lâchait plus la main, Aspros avait espéré se retrouver seul et tranquille avec lui. Pourquoi devaient-ils cohabiter avec d’autres gars, les chevaliers de cette époque ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que le temple des Gémeaux était si petit pour une constellation double ? Ils étaient quatre à se bousculer entre ces murs et ces colonnes, avec un seul sanitaire ! Aspros avait été plus d’une fois témoin de spectacle peu plaisant… enfin, de spectacle non voulu, assez plaisant certes, plus que plaisant parfois, mais non voulu. </p><p>Un véritable bastringue pour l’ancien gémeau qui regardait avec dédain Saga et Kanon qui se câlinaient au moins autant qu’eux. Ils se croyaient sans doute plus fusionnels que ne pouvaient l’être Deutéros et lui, hein ? Certainement pas !</p><p>Au départ, Saga et lui avaient engagé un genre de compétition. Ils se défiaient beaucoup sur les attentions qu’ils pouvaient donner à leurs cadets, pendant que Kanon et Deutéros les observaient faire, dubitatifs tout profitant de cette petite rivalité pour se faire excessivement cajoler. D’ailleurs, les deux cadets s’étaient immédiatement entendus, se surnommant très vite « bro ». Avec le temps, il en fut de même pour les aînés qui se rendirent compte qu’ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, notamment un goût prononcé pour la culture et les apparences soignés. Aspros aurait presque qualifié Saga « d’ami », presque !</p><p>Depuis sa résurrection, l’ancien gémeau couvait Deutéros comme une louve. Même s’il savait que son cadet n’avait pas tellement besoin de lui, Aspros se sentait le devoir de materner son petit-frère, le couvrir d’affection, lui rendre la vie douce et agréable pour lui qui avait été traité comme un paria une grande partie de son existence. </p><p>Aspros s’était servi de Deutéros pour assouvir ses ambitions. Même s’il avait conscience que l’influence de Kairos l’avait poussé à prendre des mauvaises décisions, il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce moment où il avait transpercé son petit frère, son précieux petit frère, de son illusion avant de le faire tomber du mont étoilé. Cette image le hantait. Aspros en avait fait des cauchemars, hurlant en pleine nuit, demandant pardon dans son sommeil. Là encore, c’était Deutéros qui le consolait. Il le serrait entre ses bras, lui caressait ses cheveux et lui répétait « tout va bien, je t’ai pardonné ».</p><p>Les deux paires de jumeaux dormaient ensemble au début. De toute façon, le temple ne possédait que deux chambres à lit double, et que ce soit Aspros, Deutéros, ou bien Saga et Kanon, ils ressentaient ce besoin de proximité avec leurs moitiés respectives. Une répartition qui correspondait très bien à Aspros, qu’il pensait garder, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il surprenne Saga, son « ami », en train de prendre du bon temps avec Deutéros, son petit frère à lui !</p><p> Eh bien, elles étaient intéressantes les fameuses ʺleçons de culture générale et d’histoire du mondeʺ. Bravo la technique pour se rapprocher de quelqu’un. Tellement banal, mais véritablement efficace pour le coup.</p><p>Aspros s’était figé de stupeur. Lui qui avait la peau blanche, il avait vu rouge. Il crut commettre un homicide en bonne et due forme. Non mais, Saga couchait avec son frère ! Pire encore, Deutéros semblait consentant. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui trouvait ? C’était incompréhensible, complétement incompréhensible. </p><p>Des vagues d’émotions diverses frappèrent Aspros à ce moment-là, alors qu’il voyait la bouche de son frère dévorer celle de Saga. Les deux hommes étaient nus l’un contre l’autre, leurs parties génitales en contact, dressées, et une main de Saga qui glissait le long de la raie de Deutéros, lui écartant les fesses pour taquiner l’entrée en surface, faisant couiner le bronzé d’impatience. Deutéros remuait le bassin, relevait la croupe pour ouvrir l’accès à Saga. Mais est-ce que Deutéros avait été drogué ou quoi ? INCOMPREHENSIBLE.</p><p>De la colère, de la rage même, de la curiosité aussi… Aspros avait envie d’entrer, les interrompre, jeter un drap pour cacher la nudité de son frère et l’éloigner de ce profiteur, ce traitre, ce loup déguisé en agneau. Aspros connaissait très bien ces techniques de manipulation puisqu’il s’en était servi pendant des années, justement pour séduire et attirer ses proies dans ses filets. Oser utiliser ces méthodes sur son petit frère, Saga n’en ressortirait pas indemne, se disait-il alors que les gémissements de Deutéros emplissaient la chambre. </p><p>Bon, il n’avait pas tellement l’air de souffrir, surtout lorsqu’il se cambrait de la sorte et relevait encore plus son arrière-train pour que Saga continue son doigté visiblement délicieux, tout en gâtant son sexe de rapide va et viens. Le visage de son frère déformé par un puissant coït était méconnaissable. Deutéros avait-il déjà eu une telle expression, lui qui était toujours calme et stoïque ? La luxure le changeait bien. Mais… franchement, ne pouvaient-ils pas faire ça ailleurs que sur le lit dans lequel Deutéros et lui se câlinaient ? OUTRAGE !</p><p>Il allait les interrompre, il allait vraiment le faire, même si son propre membre réagissait à ce spectacle excitant, se dressant douloureusement. Fichtre, il avait très envie de faire l’amour lui aussi. </p><p>Aspros n’avait pas tellement pris le temps de connaître les chevaliers de cette époque, et il éprouvait encore une certaine gêne avec ceux de la sienne, en particulier Sisyphe et Rasgado, ses amis d’autrefois. Peut-être devrait-il s’ouvrir un peu dans cette nouvelle vie maintenant qu’il avait pris le temps de se retrouver avec son jumeau et s’adapter à cette nouvelle époque ? Peut-être aussi devrait-il les laisser et aller soulager cette érection dans la salle de bain ? Surtout qu’Aspros n’avait pas tellement envie de voir Saga pénétrer son frère… non attendez, il ne voulait pas les interrompre à la base ?</p><p>– Ça va ? Le spectacle te plait ? dit une voix dure derrière lui.</p><p>Kanon ! Par Athéna, il était là lui aussi ?</p><p>Ils étaient quatre dans ce temple. Malgré leurs ressemblances physiques, chacun d’eux étaient différents.</p><p>Saga était un homme doux et sérieux. Il faisait son possible pour rattraper ses erreurs en se montrant utile au sein du sanctuaire et dans leur temple. De ce fait, il se coltinait une grande partie du ménage. </p><p>Aspros était un érudit qui aime décider, tatillon sur la cuisine et le choix des aliments qu’il voulait de qualité, si bien qu’il se chargeait volontiers de cette corvée, et des courses bien évidemment. C’était le la meilleure décision pour son palais délicat. Désireux de rattraper au plus vite ses années manquées, il lisait livre sur livre, faisant même la course avec Dégel du Verseau. </p><p>Kanon était un homme espiègle qui aimait blaguer. Il profitait de cette vie en toute légèreté, avec les possibilités qu’elle offrait. Il s’était lié avec pas mal de chevaliers de cette époque ou de celle d’avant, allant chez les uns et les autres, heureux de ne plus avoir à se cacher.</p><p>Deutéros était calme et réservé, se montrant peu, préférant marcher seul ou avec Aspros. Il restait sauvage, peu bavard, mais savait accueillir les gens lorsqu’ils venaient à eux. D’ailleurs, sa nature détachée faisait que beaucoup venait se confier à lui. Deutéros écoutait leurs troubles intérieurs, parfois triste de ne pouvoir les aider. Prenant ce rôle à cœur, il commençait à s’intéresser à des récits sur la psychologie.</p><p>Son petit frère était décidément pur, rien à voir avec Kanon, ce déluré qui ne semblait pas ravi qu’Aspros mate les ébats de son frère.</p><p>– J’aurais pas cru que t’étais un genre de voyeur. Tu fais tellement précieux que t’as pas l’air du genre à te rabaisser à mater mon frère en plein acte.<br/>
– Y a mon frère aussi, je te signale. Crois-tu que j’ai envie de le voir coucher avec n’importe qui ?<br/>
– C’est pas n’importe qui, c’est Saga. Ton colloc, mon frère ! Sérieusement, fais pas ton relou.<br/>
– Oh, arrête d’utiliser des expressions incompréhensibles. Je comprends décidément rien au langage de cette époque, et ça m’énerve.<br/>
– C’est parce que tu restes bloqué sur tes acquis et que tu ignores trop ce qui t’entoure. Rappelle-moi quel âge a ton frère ?<br/>
– Vingt-sept ans.<br/>
– Vingt-sept ans ! Vingt-sept ! C’est un grand garçon, tu ne crois pas ? Et d’après ce que vous nous avez dit, il s’est toujours débrouillé seul, non ? Je ne pense pas qu’il ait besoin de ta bénédiction pour entamer une relation.<br/>
– Tu sais, je suis peut-être étroit d’esprit, mais je sais que pour commencer une relation durable et sincère, on ne passe pas directement dans le lit.<br/>
– Ah oui ?<br/>
– Ben… non, hésita subitement Aspros. D’abord tu parles, tu passes du temps ensemble, tu te promènes main dans la main, éventuellement tu t’échanges des chastes baisers. Tu commences tout doucement.</p><p>Kanon sourit largement, espiègle, faisant pulser une veine sur le front d’Aspros qui n’aimait cette expression moqueuse.</p><p>– C’est trop mignon.<br/>
– Oh ta gueule !<br/>
– J’ai réussi à te faire jurer, incroyable ! s’exalta Kanon en souriant davantage. C’est très excitant quand tu perds ta maitrise.<br/>
– T’as un problème avec ma vision des choses ?<br/>
– Ben, je suppose que tu fais ça quand tu as treize ans. Mais Saga et Deutéros sont des adultes et ils font les choses dans l’ordre qu’ils veulent.<br/>
– Je n’aime pas quand on sort des convenances. Ça crée souvent des problèmes.<br/>
– Mais tu étais aussi strict à ton époque ? C’est comme quand tu cuisines. Il faut couper les légumes dans ce sens et pas dans l’autre, et utiliser le bon couteau pour le bon légume. Relouuuu.<br/>
– Je vois pas où est le mal à faire bien les choses.<br/>
– Mais chez toi, c’est obsessionnel. Tu devrais péter un bon coup.<br/>
– Quelle vulgarité, soupira Aspros en levant les yeux au ciel.<br/>
– La Terre va pas s’effondrer si on contourne un peu les règles. Et notre Déesse aime lorsque les hommes prennent leurs propres décisions, font leurs propres expériences. Des fois, ça ne marche pas. Et bien c’est pas grave, ils réessaient. Et parfois, le hasard et les expériences à l’aveugle créent des nouvelles choses. Surtout en cuisine. Tu vois, c’est pas un mal de sortir des convenances. Faut oser le hors-piste.<br/>
– La seule fois justement où j’ai osé, j’ai blessé Deutéros. J’ai voulu prendre la place de Pope par tous les moyens. Après avoir étudié d’arrache-pied pendant des années, ça me passait sous le nez, alors j’ai pété les plombs et j’ai fait un gros « hors-piste » comme tu le dis si bien. J’ai osé manipuler mon frère et l’envoyer tuer le Grand Pope afin qu’il subisse les représailles. J’ai voulu sacrifier Deutéros par ambition, en utilisant une technique interdite, en voulant commettre un meurtre. Tu imagines ? Alors ne me parle pas de ne pas suivre les règles, car elles n’entrainent rien de bon.<br/>
- Forcément, si tu choisi ce genre d’exemple.</p><p>Voyant qu’Aspros ne décolérait pas, perturbé par ce souvenir qui l’avait marqué, qui visiblement lui faisait faire des cauchemars à en juger par les cris qu’il poussait parfois en pleine nuit, Kanon changea d’expression, passant de la moquerie à l’empathie.</p><p>– Tu sais, j’ai moi-même exagéré à l’époque. J’ai essayé de corrompre Saga. Je voulais qu’il tue Athéna. Carrément Athéna ! Tu parles d’une sortie de route, j’ai complètement fini dans les ronces. Sortir des sentiers battus, c’est pas non plus courir au suicide, et la plupart des hommes sain d’esprit savent tout de même où est-ce qu’il faut s’arrêter. On a déconné tous les deux, certes, mais cette nouvelle vie qu’on nous offre, Athéna nous fait confiance pour vivre nos expériences sans partir dans les extrêmes. Saga et Deutéros ont senti une attirance mutuelle et ils couchent ensemble. Il ne font rien de répréhensible, non ?<br/>
– T’as réponse à tout, toi. Il n’empêche que Deutéros est mon petit frère et je le connais bien. Il joue toujours les durs, mais il n’est pas à l’aise avec les gens. Et là, je le vois au lit avec un autre, y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ? Si Saga l’a manipulé…<br/>
– Tais-toi, l’interrompit Kanon en lui saisissant le col. Ferme ta putain de gueule.</p><p>L’empathie de Kanon avait ses limites, surtout lorsqu’on commençait à insulter Saga.</p><p>– Lâche-moi.<br/>
– Tu vas fermer ta putain de gueule ou je te démolis.<br/>
– T’es fou mon pauvre ami.<br/>
– N’insulte jamais Saga, ok ? Ou tu le regretteras.<br/>
– Tu te crois meilleur que moi ?<br/>
– Tu veux tester ?<br/>
– Je me ferais un plaisir de rabattre ton caquet. Je déteste les donneurs de leçon.<br/>
– Et je déteste les grosses têtes dans ton genre. Depuis le début, j’ai du mal à te blairer.<br/>
– Et moi donc. Saga passait encore, il a une certaine classe contrairement à toi. Je ne supporte pas tes blagues douteuses et de mauvais goût où tu entraines parfois Deutéros. Depuis le début, je rêve de t’en coller une.<br/>
– Mais viens, avec plaisir, sale voyeur !</p><p>Ils échangèrent des coups au sein même du temple des gémeaux, s’envoyant voler contre les colonnes, se servant de leur cosmos pour augmenter la force de leurs poings. Pas question non plus d’utiliser les arcanes meurtriers de leur constellation. Ils ne cherchaient pas à éliminer l’autre, juste lui flanquer une bonne raclée.</p><p>Les prises s’enchainaient. Les deux hommes étaient de niveau égal, ou presque. Aspros avait en fait bien du mal à se concentrer. Son érection encore bien présente le dérangeait. Elle ne redescendait pas, quand bien même il essayait de se sortir les images de Saga et Deutéros de la tête. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien la maintenir comme ça ? Pas Kanon quand même ! Ses gestes souples, ses bras dénudés, et le souvenir du dos musclé de cet homme qu’il avait malencontreusement surpris dans la salle de bain.</p><p>Une vision fascinante, qui n’avait duré qu’une fraction de seconde, qu’il n’avait pas oublié. Une chute de rein parfaite, un fessier troublant, avant que sa chevelure ne cache tout, le faisant revenir dans la réalité. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il pensait à ça maintenant, pendant que cet Apollon l’étranglait avec un bras passé autour de sa gorge ? Kanon plaquait la tête d’Aspros contre son torse, son bassin contre son dos. L’ancien gémeau était presque sûr de sentir une certaine dureté sur ses omoplates. Qu’est-ce qui provoquait ça chez Kanon ? Quand même pas lui tout de même ? </p><p>Aspros se surprenait à espérer que ce soit à cause lui.<br/>
Et c’était parfaitement incompréhensible. Depuis quand éprouvait-il ça pour Kanon ? Quelques secondes ou depuis des semaines ?</p><p>Il réussit à se libérer de la prise de son assaillant en lui administrant une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Alors qu’il reprenait son souffle, Aspros eut de nouveau la respiration coupée en remarquant le sourire carnassier de Kanon qui essuyait un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Le sexe d’Aspros pulsa. Par Athéna, ce sale rat le tentait, et il mordait à l’hameçon. Son bas ventre lui disait qu’il était irrémédiablement attiré par Kanon, que ce qu’il avait vu dans la salle de bain et qui l’avait hanté durant des jours n’était pas un hasard, mais une attirance bien réelle.</p><p>De toute façon, Aspros détestait le hasard ! </p><p>– Pas mal pour un bouquineux. Je pensais qu’un mec précieux comme toi serait plus mou de la guibole, mais il semblerait que tu en aies dans le pantalon. En fait…</p><p>Sans prévenir, Kanon posa sa main sur l’entrejambe d’Aspros, surprenant ce dernier qui lâcha un cri peu viril, agrandissant ce sourire carnassier insupportable.</p><p>– T’es plus intéressant que ce que je croyais.<br/>
– Lâche-moi, putain.<br/>
– Encore un juron. Venant de toi, ils sont une vraie mélodie à mes oreilles. Continue, s’il-te-plait, ou devrais-je t’y aider ? suggéra le frère de Saga en commençant à frotter sa paume sur la bosse.<br/>
– Arrête…<br/>
– Tu ne veux pas que j’arrête, sinon tu serais déjà loin de moi.<br/>
– Tu es le diable.<br/>
– Nous sommes des diables, dit Kanon en rapprochant son visage de celui d’Aspros, pendant que nos frères sont des saints. Laissons-les dans leur paradis coloré et consumons ensemble le feu qui nous brûle. Penses-tu, moi aussi je t’ai déjà maté dans la salle de bain. On est de la même graine tous les deux.<br/>
– Et c’est moi que tu traites de voyeur ! J’suis pas comme toi, enflure.</p><p>Pourquoi est-ce qu’il le provoquait avec des injures, alors qu’il savait très bien que ça excitait davantage ce vil tentateur ?</p><p>– Tu semblais sur le point de te toucher en regardant nos frères se donner du plaisir. Avoue, tu aimerais qu’on te fasse pareil. Tu as de la chance, je suis disposé à t’aider pour ce problème làààà, insista-t-il en poursuivant ses délicieuses caresses sur le membre prisonnier. Qu’en dis-tu ? On fait rien de mal, juste un petit hors-piste.<br/>
– Tu veux juste me baiser ?<br/>
– Tu m’intéresses pour du sexe, oui, dit-il d’un ton suave tout en rapprochant cette fois ses lèvres de l’oreille d’Aspros afin de chuchoter et souffler sur cet organe qu’il ne pensait pas aussi sensible. Et le reste, et bien nous verrons. Ça dépendra de toi. Mais, j’ose espérer qu’on ira plus loin.</p><p>La main sur son entrejambe continuait de frotter son membre serré dans son pantalon. Aspros ravala un gémissement, mais laissa sortir le suivant. C’était trop fort, il était incapable de se retenir. Tête en arrière, il déglutit et remua le bassin. Kanon en profita pour bécoter son cou, le faisant encore plus réagir. </p><p>– Laisse-toi aller.<br/>
– Tu ne voulais pas vraiment te battre en fait ?<br/>
– Si, je voulais vraiment te faire payer d’avoir traité mon frère de manipulateur. Et je compte bien te punir pour ça.</p><p>La langue continuait de flatter le cou pendant que la main essayait de glisser subtilement dans le jean sans y arriver. Fichu vêtement de cette époque trop moulé. Aspros avait vraiment du mal à s’habituer à cette matière qui était visiblement tendance et passe-partout au quotidien.</p><p>Ne parvenant pas à atteindre son but, Kanon ne laissa pas tomber pour autant. Son sourire malicieux ne faiblissait pas. Il prenait un réel plaisir à soudoyer Aspros. Délicatement, il défit la fermeture éclair pour venir taquiner le sous-vêtement. C’était pire. A ce rythme, l’ancien gémeau allait jouir bien avant de l’avoir sorti. </p><p>– Tu aimes quand je te fais ça ? Et ce n’est que le début. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus te retenir de crier. Je ne sais pas si je te donnerai de suite satisfaction. Tu me supplieras de t’achever.<br/>
– Aaaaah… c’est bien mal me connaître… connard.<br/>
– Oh oui, jure encore.</p><p>A vrai dire, Aspros l’avait fait exprès. Il ne s’était jamais montré grossier. Que ces mots de bas étage sortent de sa bouche, c’était tout bonnement incompréhensible.  Qu’il laisse cet homme insupportable lui procurer du plaisir, c’était impensable, mais c’était tellement bon. Il en voulait encore.</p><p>– Tu vas voir si je te supplie. Regarde, je vais même mettre mes bras derrière ma tête et te laisser faire. Vas-y, sors-là et essaie de me faire perdre la raison… enfoiré, sourit à son tour Aspros.</p><p>A sa grande surprise, Kanon déposa tendrement une main sur sa joue avant de rapprocher ses lèvres pour lui donner un chaste baiser. Aspros ne s’attendait pas à une telle marque de tendresse. Il sentit ses joues chauffer. C’était différent des baisers qu’il échangeait avec Deutéros. C’était… agréable. Il en voudrait bien un autre, mais Kanon n’était plus face à lui. Il s’était baissé et s’attelait maintenant à défaire le bouton du jean pour le baisser avec ses sous-vêtements, libérant enfin son érection qui perlait déjà.</p><p>Aspros emplit le troisième temple de soupirs et de gémissements. Kanon savait y faire, putain ! L’ancien gémeau se retenait pour faire durer le plaisir, ne souhaitant pas que ça s’arrête. Il était au bord de l’implosion. Son partenaire alternait les rythmes, de lent à rapide, stoppant par moment ses attentions buccales. Il titillait légèrement la jolie prune du bout de la langue, rendant Aspros fou d’impatience, puis il le prenait complètement en bouche, le faisant se cambrer frénétiquement.</p><p>Le fourbe l’empêchait d’aller au bout de son plaisir, mais Aspros n’en avait pas envie. Il voulait que ça continue. C’était trop bon, trop fort, il n’avait jamais connu ça avec ses amants d’autrefois.</p><p>Les frissons de plaisirs commençaient à devenir des décharges douloureuses. Aspros s’arrachait les cheveux, tenant difficilement ses bras derrière la tête. Il allait venir, il ne tenait plus, mais Kanon s’arrêta subitement et se releva, le laissant dans cet état critique.</p><p>– T’es mignon à rougir comme ça, sourit encore l’ex-marina.<br/>
– Ta gueule !<br/>
– Tu me fais de plus en plus envie, dit-il en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.</p><p>Il l’embrassa encore tout aussi tendrement. Aspros répondit cette fois. Une douce euphorie emplit sa poitrine et son cœur, mais elle fut vite balayée par une nouvelle décharge plus bas. Kanon avait également sorti son érection et les faisait se frotter ensemble avec la sienne. Avec l’effet surprise, il n’en fallut pas plus à Aspros pour se libérer.</p><p>– Putain… putain de merde, jura l’ancien gémeau.<br/>
– Aspros… j’ai envie de toi, chuchota Kanon.</p><p>Sans réfléchir, Aspros se retourna pour s’appuyer contre la colonne. Comme il avait vu son frère le faire, il releva la croupe dévoilant son antre à son partenaire. Aspros n’avait jamais été pris. Il appréhendait l’inconfort d’une première pénétration, mais il avait confiance en Kanon…</p><p>INCOMPREHENSIBLE </p><p>Et plus étonnant encore, Kanon ne fit rien. Aspros le sentit se pencher sur lui, coller son buste contre son dos. Son souffle dans son oreille lui provoqua de douces chatouilles dans son ventre. Il avait vraiment l’impression de réagir comme une gamine, et c’était franchement dérangeant pour son ego, mais agréable pour son corps.</p><p> L’érection encore bien présente de son partenaire s’appuyait le long de sa raie. Elle se frottait contre son antre, le faisait frétiller d’une impatience qu’il n’aurait pas cru ressentir. Aspros voulait connaitre la même jouissance que celle de Deutéros. Il était prêt.</p><p>– Pas comme ça, Aspros, chuchota Kanon à son oreille.</p><p>Quoi ? Comment ça « pas comme ça » ? Est-ce qu’il était mal positionné ?</p><p>– Dis-moi comment me mettre alors.<br/>
– Non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne veux pas te prendre comme ça, Aspros. Je veux que ça soit dans un lit, avec des préliminaires, des bougies et surtout du lubrifiant.<br/>
– Tu te fiches de moi ? rit sarcastiquement Aspros.<br/>
– Je ne plaisante pas. J’veux pas te baiser à la va vite.<br/>
-– Tu viens de me dire que tu avais envie de moi.<br/>
– Et c’est vrai, mais pas comme ça, Aspros.<br/>
– Quand est-ce que tu as réalisé ça ?<br/>
– Quand je t’ai vu rougir.<br/>
– Je rougis pas, connard !</p><p>Lui, Aspros des gémeaux, ne rougissait jamais comme une fillette. Et puis quoi encore !</p><p>– T’étais trop mignon.<br/>
– J’te déteste, grogna Aspros. J’étais prêt pour te sentir et tu veux tout arrêter. Et bien bravo, tu l’auras eu ta revanche.</p><p>Aspros en aurait presque pleuré de frustration. Foutue émotion qu’il maitrisait mal depuis sa résurrection.</p><p>– Tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas te laisser comme ça alors que tu m’offres ton intimité sur un plateau. Je vais y aller avec les doigts, d’accord ? Ce sera pas mal pour une première pénétration, non ?<br/>
– Qui te dit qu’on ne m’a jamais pénétré ?<br/>
– T’as pas l’air du mec qui se laisse prendre, monsieur-grand-air. Brise ta carapace Aspros, nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Ton frère et toi vivez en paix et égaux dans ce monde, et je suis content que vous habitiez avec nous. Je me serais fait chier seul avec Saga. J’adore mon jumeau, mais on n’a pas les mêmes centres d’intérêt. J’apprécie Deutéros, c’est un chouette gars, et toi…</p><p>Il poussa la chevelure pour déposer ses lèvres sur la nuque d’Aspros, le faisait soupirer encore.</p><p>– Tu me plais vraiment, Aspros.</p><p>L’ancien gémeau sentit trois doigts de Kanon se poser sur sa bouche. Sans réfléchir, il les suça avec avidité, les humectant avec toute la salive qu’il était capable de produire, pour finir par embrasser la pulpe, signifiant qu’il avait terminé.</p><p>Son partenaire y alla en douceur. Il écarta les fesses, tournoya autour de l’antre, le caressant en superficie pour le détendre et l’ouvrir tranquillement. Tout se faisait progressivement, sans se presser, centimètre par centimètre. Quand il fut enfin dedans, il explora l’intérieur, cherchant un point sensible. Aspros était mêlé entre plaisir, inconfort et impatience. Il désirait en avoir plus, le sentir davantage. Les larmes qu’il avait au bord des yeux coulèrent sur ses joues. Jamais il n’avait autant eu envie d’obtenir des attentions de quelqu’un. C’était incompréhensible, mais pas déplaisant.</p><p>– Encore, Kanon…<br/>
– J’adore quand tu fais ça, Aspros. Tu es parfait.</p><p>Derrière lui, il entendait son partenaire soupirer. Kanon se servait de sa main libre pour pomper sa propre érection, tout en explorant de ses doigts l’intimité d’Aspros qui ondulait du bassin. Le plus jeune se tenait férocement à la colonne qui semblait sur le point de se briser sous la pression qu’il lui imposait. Aspros ne maitrisait pas son énergie tant le doigté de Kanon était sublime, absolument jouissif.</p><p>Lorsque l’ex-marina se libéra à son tour, aspergeant les fesses d’Aspros de sa semence, il sourit tout en caressant les cheveux de son partenaire.</p><p>– Je viens de marquer mon territoire. Hmph, je suppose que tu vas dire que tu n’appartiens à personne.</p><p>Pour tout réponse, Aspros se retourna subitement pour prendre le visage de Kanon et l’embrasser fébrilement.</p><p>– Tes déductions sont bonnes, sale con.<br/>
– Ça, c’est le Aspros qui me plait, sourit Kanon. Je crois qu’on va passer du bon temps toi et moi.</p><p>Ils remontèrent leurs pantalons et Aspros essuya ses joues. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans les quartiers privés du temple pour s’y laver les mains et remarquèrent le silence dans la chambre des amants. Saga et Deutéros s’étaient endormis après leurs coïts, pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre.</p><p>– Laissons-les, suggéra Kanon en fermant la porte. Tu viens ?</p><p>Il avait demandé ça en tendant la main à Aspros.</p><p>– Où ça ?<br/>
– Ben je sais pas. On pourrait se promener main dans la main. Tu as bien dit que les couples faisaient ça.<br/>
– Effectivement, répliqua Aspros en prenant la main tendue. Il est temps de reprendre un itinéraire correct.<br/>
– J’aime pas les voix toutes faites, mais pour cette fois, je suppose que ça me va, sourit encore Kanon, tendrement cette fois. Au fait, tu ne l’avais pas remarqué, mais ça fait quelques temps déjà que mon frère et Deutéros se tournent autour. Ils ont déjà passé toutes les étapes que tu m’as citées avant d’en arriver à ce que tu as surpris.<br/>
– Ah bon ? Pourquoi Deutéros ne m’a rien dit ?<br/>
– Il a essayé mais tu étais plus occupé à inspecter chaque chou du maraicher.</p><p>Aspros ne répondit pas, se sentant bête pour le coup. Qu’avait-il fait pour Deutéros depuis sa résurrection ? C’était toujours son cadet qui le consolait et prenait soin de lui.</p><p>– Tes repas sont vraiment délicieux, dit alors Kanon comme pour répondre à sa question muette. Merci de t’occuper de ça, on se régale. J’ai vraiment choisi le mec idéal.</p><p>Pff, décidément, Aspros avait du mal avec le langage de cette époque. Mais si c’était pour y rencontrer Kanon et dorloter Deutéros, alors il était content d’être revenu.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Très souvent lorsqu’il ouvrait les yeux en se réveillant, Aspros se demandait « pourquoi ? ». Il était un homme intelligent et calculateur. Tout ce qui l'entourait résultait d’une réflexion approfondie de sa part. Il n'avait jamais aimé la théorie de la chance, du hasard, celle de l'inexplicable. Et pourtant, il s'y trouvait en plein dedans depuis des semaines, et il se demandait « pourquoi ? ».<p>Puis Aspros tournait la tête et regardait son homme dormir. Pour les diables qu’ils étaient, Kanon avait pourtant l’air d’un ange. Il était magnifique, et il l’aimait.</p><p>Charmé chaque matin, Aspros se rapprochait de lui, embrassait ses lèvres et montait complètement sur son buste ou son dos. Nus sous les draps, ils adoraient se câliner au réveil. Parfois, leurs attentions dérivaient sur un gros hors-piste, au point d’en réveiller leurs frères respectifs qui dormaient dans la chambre d’à côté.</p><p>Aspros ne comprenait rien à cette époque, à cette vie qu’on lui avait rendue.</p><p>C’était incompréhensible…</p><p>Mais c’était une plaisante incompréhension.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chaton sauvage - Sisyphe & Régulus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les débuts de Régulus au Sanctuaire ne furent pas faciles</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Personnages : Sisyphe &amp; Régulus</p><p>Univers : Canon The Lost Canvas</p><p>Genre : Famille</p><p>Rating : 10+ (à cause d’une mini allusion au sexe)</p><p>On sait que Sisyphe a retrouvé Athéna et Régulus 5 ans avant la guerre sainte. On ne sait pas exactement dans quel ordre, donc ici, il a d’abord retrouvé Athéna.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>10 ans avant la guerre sainte</i>
</p><p>Sisyphe s’était isolé dans la chambre de son temple pour y lire une lettre que son frère Illias avait remis à Rasgado. La Sagittaire savait que son frère était mort. Son armure avait comme ressenti l’extinction de sa jumelle. Depuis toujours <i>Leo</i> et <i>Sagittarius</i> étaient connectées. Les chevaliers du Lion et du Sagittaire partageaient systématiquement un lien, souvent familial, parfois amical. Qui serait le prochain Lion dont il était destiné à se sentir proche ? Qu’importe, jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer son frère. </p><p>« <i>Je m’excuse pour mon attitude froide. Je n’ai jamais été doué en relation. Tu as toujours été meilleur que moi dans ce domaine. Tu as de grande qualité Sisyphe, et je suis fier d’avoir été ton mentor et surtout ton frère. Je ne peux que demander à toi ce service, celui de former le nouveau destinataire de l’armure du Lion</i>. »</p><p>Le nouveau porteur de <i>Leo</i> ? Comment était-il censé former une personne dont il ignorait l’identité ? Et qui viendrait postuler pour une armure absente ? Rasgado était rentré seul. Sans Illias et sans son armure. Leo était perdue à ce jour.</p><p>« <i>Je quitte cette terre, mais je vis toujours. Dans ton cœur, dans celui de mon héritier</i>. » </p><p>Alors qu’il les avait retenues jusqu’à maintenant, des larmes perlèrent ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues. Et en lisant les mots d’Illias qui s’adressait directement à lui, lui faisant ses adieux, Sisyphe réalisa que son aîné était bel et bien parti. Le légendaire Lion, son grand frère, avait rejoint la nature, le laissant seul.</p><p>« <i>J’ai entièrement confiance en toi. Je te confie mon bien le plus précieux. Prend soin de mon trésor, mon enfant qui ressemble beaucoup à son oncle</i>. » </p><p>Un enfant ? Mais quel enfant ? Rasgado n’avait pas mentionné ça à son retour. Sisyphe l’avait-il laissé parler d’ailleurs ?</p><p>« <i>Régulus est affectueux et curieux, et je sens en lui de grandes capacités. Sisyphe, n’oublie pas le conseil que je t’ai donné. Ne cherche pas à devenir un autre moi. Comporte-toi naturellement avec lui et les autres. Nous étions différents, mais tu es mon petit frère et je t’aime énormément. Parfois, j’ai regretté d’être parti. Tu m’as beaucoup manqué et je n’ai eu de cesse de m’inquiéter pour toi. Faite que je devienne la brise qui soulève tes cheveux, t’offrant ces étreintes que tu semblais tellement réclamer à l’époque</i>. »</p><p>Sisyphe sourit à travers ses larmes. Effectivement, sa relation avec Illias avait toujours été distante. L’un était impressionné, l’autre introverti. C’était amusant de penser que ce héros était en fait un grand timide qui s’exprimait avec difficulté.</p><p>– Je t’aime grand frère. J’accomplirai ta demande avec joie. Mais où se trouve ton garçon actuellement ?</p><p>Le Sagittaire embrassa la lettre avant de la replier et la mettre sous son oreiller. Il la relierait encore et encore le soir. Ce serait comme si son frère lui souhaitait « bonne nuit ».</p><p>Sisyphe essuya ses larmes et revint voir Rasgado qui l’attendait devant son temple. Son ami détournait les yeux. Il avait honte, il n’osait plus le regarder. Il avait eu pour mission de ramener Illias, et il ne revenait qu’avec un bout de papier. Il n’avait même pas osé avouer qu’il avait perdu la trace de Régulus.</p><p>– Merci mon ami, dit Sisyphe en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Rasgado.<br/>
– Je suis vraiment navré, Sisyphe.<br/>
– Illias était au bout de sa vie. Même si tu l’avais ramené, il n’aurait certainement pas pu combattre. Sa maladie était trop avancée. Ne t’en veux pas.<br/>
– Mais il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. Je dois aussi en informer le Grand Pope.<br/>
– C’est à propose de Régulus, l’enfant d’Illias ?<br/>
– Tu es au courant !<br/>
– Illias m’en parle dans sa lettre. Il me demande de m’occuper de sa formation. Rasgado, tu sais quelque chose à son propos ?</p><p>Pour toute réponse, le Taureau détourna une fois de plus la tête, marmonnant un « je suis vraiment désolé ».</p><p>On ne savait pas si Régulus était mort ou vivant, si <i>Leo</i> se trouvait à ses côtés. Et où le chercher pour commencer ? La région dans laquelle Illias avait décidé de se retirer était dense, et peut-être se rendrait-il là-bas pour rien. En plus, il lui était impossible de quitter le Sanctuaire sans l’autorisation du Grand Pope, ni sans une raison plus valable que chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Sisyphe n’avait plus qu’une solution. Faire confiance au lien qui unissait <i>Sagittarius</i> et <i>Leo</i>. Un jour, lorsque ce sera le moment, son armure le guiderait vers sa jumelle et, il en était sûr, vers Régulus.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>5 ans avant la guerre sainte</i><p>Lorsqu’il le trouva assis aux côtés de <i>Leo</i>, dans un état déplorable, ses yeux bleu céruléen lui renvoyant un regard sauvage, limite bestial, Sisyphe n’y avait pas vu un jeune garçon tourmenté, mais plutôt les traits plus juvéniles de son frère disparu. C’était lui. C’était Régulus. Il en avait eu la certitude avant même que l'enfant ne le confirme. </p><p>D’abord, le garçon l’avait attaqué, sentant <i>Leo</i> menacée, de cette même férocité propre aux Lions. Le Sagittaire avait reconnu sans problème la même aura que son ainé, encore immature, mais d'un potentiel impressionnant. Régulus semblait utiliser le cosmos sans en avoir conscience. Voilà donc comment il avait dû se débrouiller face aux pilleurs et brigands.</p><p>Un prodige. Sisyphe sous les yeux un véritable génie. Outre son désir de connaître l'enfant d'Illias, ce garçon devait impérativement rejoindre leurs rangs. Fallait-il encore le convaincre.</p><p>Ses ailes d’or se déployèrent majestueusement dans son dos, arrêtant immédiatement l'assaut de l'enfant subjugué par cette apparition. Lorsque Sisyphe détecta l’étincelle dans les yeux de Régulus, il sut qu’il était parvenu, en un instant, à gagner la confiance du jeune garçon.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Le Sagittaire sentit sa main gauche le chauffer. Effectivement, il avait bel et bien réussi à apprivoiser ce chaton sauvage qu’était Régulus, si bien que ce dernier se raccrochait fermement à lui désormais, et il ne lâchait plus sa main.<p>– Nous arrivons en Grèce, Régulus, l'informa Sisyphe en lui montrant le port à l’horizon. Nous sommes presque arrivés au Sanctuaire, ça ne sera plus très long.</p><p>Pas de réponse, mais un très léger hochement de tête.</p><p>– Tu devras bien me tenir là-bas. Il y a beaucoup de monde et d’agitation sur le port, et même dans la ville.</p><p>Sisyphe sentit la main de son neveu se resserrer plus fort sur la sienne et ses yeux bleus se voiler d’appréhension. Régulus n’avait rencontré que très peu de gens dans sa vie. Il avait passé ses cinq premières années dans la nature avec son père Illias, à proximité d’un petit village, et les cinq suivantes absolument seul, à repousser chaque personne qui s’approchait un tant soit peu de lui et de <i>Leo</i>. La foule l’angoissait, le terrorisait même si elle devenait trop dense. Au départ des Indes, Sisyphe avait dû le porter dans ses bras jusqu'à monter sur le bateau tant il s'accrochait à ses hanches et l’empêchait de marcher. Les bras de Régulus l’avaient presque étranglé, et il l’avait même senti trembler, sa tête nichée dans son épaule. </p><p>Il faudrait un certain temps à ce jeune garçon pour s’adapter à la vie en communauté et pour refaire confiance à l’humanité.</p><p>Sisyphe, encombré entre le jeune garçon dans ses bras et ses deux box d’armure sur le dos, n’en avait pas moins apprécié l’étreinte. Il aimait beaucoup lorsque Régulus se montrait tactile avec lui. Il regrettait de n’avoir jamais eu ce genre de relation rapprochée avec Illias.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><p>Le jeune homme et l’enfant firent une halte dans une auberge, la dernière avant qu’ils n’arrivent au domaine sacré. Régulus s’appliquait à essayer de manger avec les couverts qu’il manipulait de mieux en mieux. Depuis l’enfance, et même auprès d'Illias, il ne s'alimentait visiblement qu'avec ses doigts. Sisyphe ne le reprenait pas même quand il se salissait ou tombait de la nourriture, le laissant s’adapter à son rythme à ce radical changement de vie. Il constatait avec ravissement que son neveu faisait son possible pour se tenir convenablement et appliquer les règles de ce monde nouveau pour lui. Il semblait aimer lorsque Sisyphe le félicitait.</p><p>Le soir, l’enfant s’installa dans l’unique lit de la chambre, se roulant en boule à la manière d’un chat, les couvertures complètement remontées sur lui, comme s’il était en recherche de chaleur. Rien d’étonnant pour un enfant ayant passé des années dans le froid extérieur, sans maison, mais surtout avec un cœur gelé par le deuil et la solitude. </p><p>Depuis qu’il l’avait recueilli, Sisyphe avait remarqué combien Régulus recherchait la chaleur de ses bras, de ses mots, de sa main qu’il ne lâchait presque pas en journée. Il se raccrochait durement à lui, terrifié par ce monde bruyant et agité où le Sagittaire était son seul repère.</p><p>Lorsque Sisyphe se coucha à ses côtés, Régulus se détendit lentement pour venir s’agglutiner à lui. Il s’accrochait à ses vêtements, nichait sa tête sur sa poitrine, calait sa respiration sur la sienne et ne le lâchait plus de la nuit. Sisyphe avait été bien surpris la première fois. Avec Régulus le coinçant dans son lit jusqu’au matin, il devait veiller à prendre ses précautions avant de se coucher. Outre ce détail et parfois l’inconfort de sa position, il était heureux de se sentir aussi proche de lui, son neveu, le fils de son défunt frère. </p><p>Comme chaque soir, il passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de l’enfant pour l’étreindre à son tour et caresser sa tignasse châtain en désordre. Le Sagittaire savait que si Illias gardait ses cheveux coupés courts, c’était parce qu’ils étaient aussi indisciplinés que ceux de son fils, et des siens également.</p><p>– Bonne nuit Régulus, dit-il avant de souffler la bougie.</p><p>Au départ, Sisyphe avait pris des chambres avec deux lits séparés. Même couché, Regulus refusait de lui lâcher la main. Alors le Sagittaire lui racontait l'histoire du Sanctuaire, de la Déesse Athéna, des Olympiens, des chevaliers jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, le libérant enfin. Sisyphe se couchait alors sur le lit d’à côté, mais il eut la surprise d'y manquer rapidement de place. Le jeune Lion l’y avait rejoint.</p><p>La première nuit, le neuvième gardien avait rabattu les couvertures sur eux deux, pensant que ce besoin de proximité ne serait que passager. </p><p>Le même manège se reproduisit la nuit suivante, puis encore la nuit d'après, si bien qu'à la fin, Sisyphe préféra demander une chambre avec un grand lit, ignorant les regards surpris des aubergistes. Il préférait laisser à Régulus le temps de s’adapter. Seulement, au Sanctuaire, il ne pourrait malheureusement pas toujours le garder dans ses pattes. En tant que chevalier d’or, Sisyphe avait des obligations, et, fils d’Illias ou pas, si Regulus ne se décidait pas à parler et à le lâcher pour s’entraîner, il se pourrait qu'il soit juste confié à des orphelinats. </p><p>Sisyphe ne voulait pas le perdre. En quelques jours, il s’était énormément attaché à cet enfant dont l’aura lui rappelait tant son frère.</p><p>Sur cette pensée, il resserra encore plus son étreinte sur le petit corps de l’enfant blotti contre lui.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Sanctuaire, le lendemain</i><p>– C’est bon Régulus, voici ma maison. Le temple du Sagittaire, neuvième maison zodiacale, et j’en suis son gardien.</p><p>Sisyphe reposa l’enfant qu’il portait dans ses bras depuis la cinquième maison. L’ascension du domaine sacré s’avérait encore bien compliquée pour ses petites jambes. Et moralement aussi. </p><p>Au temple du Taureau, Rasgado s’était presque jeté sur lui, heureux de le voir en vie. Cette arrivée était un peu trop brusque pour le jeune enfant encore peureux, mais surtout, rencontrer le second gardien avait, semblait-il, réveillé de la colère en lui. Son ami s’était alors immédiatement rétracté face à ces yeux à le fois effrayés et furieux, se redressant solennellement pour les laisser passer.</p><p>Les remarques acerbes du troisième gardien n’eurent guère un meilleur effet. En l’ayant vu à peine quelques secondes, Aspros en avait d’ores et déjà profité pour le comparer à Illias, prétextant que ceux qui arrivaient en second ne valaient jamais l’original. Régulus était ressorti du temple des Gémeaux tête basse, et Sisyphe éberlué du comportement de cet homme qui avait été un de ses meilleurs amis autrefois.</p><p>Le problème fut le même dans la demeure du Cancer. Manigoldo n’était pas méchant mais incroyablement grossier dans son langage, indélicat au possible. Sisyphe se faisait souvent la remarque que le Grand Pope avait certainement oublié quelques leçons de politesse dans son enseignement. Au sortir de la quatrième demeure, Régulus avançait en se tenant à ses hanches, et Sisyphe se fit la réflexion de lui faire la morale. </p><p>Traverser le temple du Lion fut la goutte de trop pour l’enfant. Sisyphe aimait encore se rendre en ces lieux pour y ressentir l’essence d’Illias qui semblait subsister même des années après son départ. Régulus l’avait probablement détecté lui aussi. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, si bien que Sisyphe le prit dans ses bras pour le reste du trajet. </p><p>– Je dois aller faire mon rapport au Grand Pope, dit-il à l’enfant. Et je dois aussi lui ramener l’armure du Lion.</p><p>Immédiatement, les yeux de Régulus, toujours aussi muet mais diablement expressif, se chargèrent de méfiance. Sisyphe redoutait ce moment. Il s’agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau.</p><p>– Tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Les armures sacrées vacantes sont gardées au palais dans une pièce sécurisée. Personne ne viendra la voler, et le Grand Pope est un homme de confiance. Il est mon supérieur, j’ai foi en lui. Je te le présenterai plus tard. Pour le moment, tu vas rester ici et te reposer.<br/>
– Je veux venir avec toi.</p><p>Sisyphe sursauta. Il n’avait plus entendu la voix de Régulus depuis leur départ. Ravi, il lui offrit un tendre sourire et lui caressa les cheveux.</p><p>– Je ne pars pas longtemps, je te le promets.<br/>
– Je veux venir, répéta l’enfant et s’accrochant à lui.<br/>
– Tu ne tiens plus debout, Régulus. Rassure-toi, tu t’habitueras à ce domaine. Et je ne doute pas que <i>Leo</i> te reviendra. Tu es l’héritier d’Illias après tout, et tu es né sous la puissante constellation du Lion. Tu as cette force en toi, je l’ai vu, mais il ne tient qu’à toi de développer cette force.<br/>
– Je vais bien, je veux venir, répéta-t-il encore en commençant à monter quelques marches vers la maison suivante. Tu m’as porté, je me suis reposé, je peux finir seul.<br/>
– Régulus...<br/>
– Je veux venir.<br/>
– … Bon, hésita Sisyphe avant d’accepter. Tu devais rencontrer le Grand Pope tôt ou tard de toute façon. Suis-moi.</p><p>Au bout de quelques marches, l’enfant lui saisit de nouveau sa main. L’assurance qu’il semblait avoir quelques minutes auparavant s’était évaporée pour de nouveau laisser place à ce garçon blessé et fatigué.</p><p>Sisyphe passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui, posant la petite tête sur sa hanche, lui caressant encore les cheveux.</p><p>– Tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Je ne t’abandonnerai pas.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Un mois plus tard</i><p>– Comment se passe l’entrainement avec Régulus, Sisyphe ? demanda le Grand Pope Sage.<br/>
– Et bien... c’est assez compliqué, répondit le Sagittaire gêné. Regulus a un énorme potentiel, mais il ne montre pas spécialement d’entrain dans l’entrainement. Je crois qu’il ne comprend pas la raison de tout ça. Je lui ai pourtant parlé d’Athéna, de la paix dans le monde, mais ces histoires lui font juste hausser les épaules. </p><p>Pour un chevalier aussi droit et loyal que le Sagittaire, qui prenait son rôle extrêmement à cœur, et qui avait de lui-même ramené Athéna au Sanctuaire, voir que son disciple et neveu restait indifférent à leur combat heurtait sa dignité et exacerbait son sentiment d’échec. </p><p>– Et si ce n’était que ça, mais Régulus présente encore de grandes difficultés dans ses rapports avec les autres. Je n’arrive pas à le laisser avec d’autres apprentis. Il me suit partout comme un poussin suit sa maman et ne parle à personne d’autre que moi. Même pour dire bonjour. Enfin, il n’est pas spécialement bavard non plus quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Il n’ouvre la bouche que pour me poser quelques questions. Il fait également beaucoup de cauchemars et d’angoisse. Je ne sais pas comme l’apaiser et lui permettre de s’ouvrir.<br/>
– Ça ne fait qu’un mois qu’il est arrivé. Laisse-lui le temps de s’adapter.<br/>
– J’ai peur que son traumatisme ne soit plus profond que je ne le croyais. Il ne dit rien mais je crois bien qu’il se souvient de Rasgado et qu’il ne l’aime pas. J’essaie en vain de le faire dormir dans sa chambre. Je le couche chaque soir dans son lit, et dès qu’il sent que je vais également me coucher, il vient me rejoindre. Je n’ai pas à cœur de le repousser, pas quand il s’accroche fortement à moi et tremble dans son sommeil. J’avoue, je me sens dans une impasse avec lui. J’aurais aimé avoir des témoignages d’autres maîtres ayant été dans la même situation que moi, mais je ne vois pas qui.<br/>
– Et tu n’as même pas pensé à ton cher Grand Pope ? sourit Sage, lui donnant une allure bienveillante malgré l’imposant masque.<br/>
– Vous ? Mais...</p><p>Devant son interrogation, le patriarche s’empressa de lui répondre.</p><p>– Il y a dix ans, j’ai trouvé dans un village italien en ruine un jeune garçon qui survivait comme il pouvait en volant les passants. Il paraissait sauvage et agressif, mais il n’était rien d’autre qu’un enfant essayant de se défendre après avoir vu la mort de très près. Il cachait son traumatisme derrière son attitude provocante, voire violente, mais je savais qu’il était juste une boule d’émotion prête à exploser. Je le savais précisément lorsqu’il venait me rejoindre dans ma chambre chaque nuit, prétextant avoir froid dans la sienne. Je l’ai laissé dormir avec moi jusqu’à ce qu’il obtienne son armure et emménage dans la quatrième maison zodiacale. Et il avait quinze ans à ce moment-là.<br/>
– Vous parlez de Manigoldo ?</p><p>Sisyphe n’aurait jamais cru que ce gamin grande gueule et indiscipliné souffrait autant à l’intérieur, au point d’en chercher du réconfort auprès de son maitre.</p><p>– Celui-là même. Sisyphe, les blessures du cœur et de l’âme sont longues à guérir. Régulus a vécu pendant des années seuls, livré à lui-même, en vigilance constante. Maintenant qu’il a trouvé quelqu’un sur qui se reposer, c’est une occasion pour lui de se reconstruire.  Ça prendra probablement du temps, mais c’est ton rôle en tant que maître, mais aussi en tant que membre de sa famille, même s'il n'est pas au courant de votre parenté. Tu es son repère à présent. Il te fait confiance, et lorsqu’il commencera à vraiment se détendre, il s’ouvrira peut-être aux autres.<br/>
– Que les Dieux vous entendent, Grand Pope. Je vous avoue que je suis aussi très ennuyé quant à sa vocation inexistante pour notre mission.<br/>
– C’est un gamin de dix ans qui débarque à peine, et qui a vécu pendant des années en milieu hostile. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de se montrer crédule sur des histoires mystiques telle qu’une Déesse protectrice à l’aura lumineuse et une Terre à défendre des forces du mal. Tu veux trop brusquer les choses, Sisyphe. Détends-toi, les mouvements des étoiles maléfiques sont extrêmement lents. Régulus a encore le temps de s’adapter et s’entrainer. Tu m’as bien dit que tu ressentais un énorme potentiel chez lui ? Je suis sûr qu’avec un maitre comme toi et ses capacités, Leo ne restera pas seule longtemps. Aie confiance en lui et fais-toi confiance aussi, Sisyphe. Moi, je te fais confiance.</p><p>Rassuré, Sisyphe quitta la salle du trône, chargé de nouvelles résolutions. Il ne devait rien presser, juste faire confiance à l’héritier d’Illias. Et pour l’heure, il savait ce qu’il devait faire.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div><i>Jardins</i><p>Assis dans l’herbe, Régulus patientait, les jambes repliées, les bras autour de ses genoux et le menton posé dessus. Il attendait tranquillement le retour de Sisyphe, appréciant de ne croiser personne en ces lieux. A chaque brise, il semblait entendre des sons, des échos, comme si quelqu’un voulait entrer en contact avec lui. Il se souvenait de certaines paroles de son père comme quoi il fallait écouter le vent, mais il ne savait pas comment faire.</p><p>Une nouvelle brise souleva ses cheveux et une feuille de papier vola jusque devant ses pieds.</p><p>– Ma lettre, s’écria une petite voix aigüe.</p><p>Le cœur de l’enfant s’emballa. Il y avait quelqu’un ! Il allait déguerpir lorsqu’une fillette arriva à son niveau, essoufflée. Elle devait avoir son âge, et elle dégageait quelque chose d’apaisant, de pur, si bien que Régulus ne chercha plus à s’enfuir.</p><p>– Oh merci, merci, dit-elle. Je n’aimerai pas que quelqu’un tombe dessus.</p><p>Regulus saisit le papier et le lui rendit. Elle le gratifia d’un grand sourire lumineux. Quelque part, cette demoiselle lui rappelait Sisyphe avec ses magnifiques ailes d’or entre lesquelles il se sentait protégé.</p><p>– C’est une lettre pour ta famille ? demanda-t-il.</p><p>Il sursauta intérieurement. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, alors qu’il s’était montré méfiant avec tout le monde jusque-là. Peut-être parce qu’elle était une fille ? Ou à cause de cette aura qui semblait l’entourer.</p><p>– Oui, pour mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne leur enverrai pas. Je ne peux pas communiquer avec le monde extérieur.<br/>
– Pourquoi ?<br/>
– Je suis ici pour une raison particulière. D’ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas me trouver là, seule dans les jardins. Les saintia me surveillent habituellement, mais j’ai ici un ami un peu charmeur, précisa-t-elle en gloussant, qui sait très bien parler aux dames et leur faire relâcher leur vigilance.<br/>
– Pourquoi es-tu ici ?<br/>
– Je serai amenée à me battre.<br/>
– Toi ? s’interrogea Régulus en la regardant des pieds à la tête.</p><p>De suite, Régulus avait su qu’il n’avait pas affaire à une apprentie du domaine. Elle ne portait pas une tenue d’entrainement, mais plutôt une robe immaculée. Elle semblait soignée, bien peignée, délicate avec son petit bracelet de fleurs au poignet.</p><p>– Tu n’as pas l’air d’être une combattante.<br/>
– Je n’en suis pas une, et j’avoue que ça me fait parfois un peu peur. Mais j’ai l’espoir, comme tous les chevaliers qui s’entrainent durement ici. Il faut garder espoir, et aimer son prochain, et ainsi tu peux engendrer un pouvoir immense.<br/>
– Qui t’a appris ça ?<br/>
– Le Grand Pope.</p><p>Ces mots firent écho chez l’enfant. L’espoir, voilà bien une notion qu’il n’avait plus entendu depuis longtemps.</p><p>– Si une fille comme toi doit combattre, alors je suppose que je dois le faire aussi. Je vais pas te laisser partir seule au combat.<br/>
– Je ne serais pas seule, mais je serais rassurée de t’y voir avec les autres. Tu es apprenti ? demanda-t-elle.<br/>
– Oui, je suis le disciple de Sisyphe du Sagittaire.<br/>
– Sisyphe ! s’exclama-t-elle tout sourire. Tu as de la chance, il est très gentil.<br/>
– Oui, il l’est, en effet.<br/>
– Et je trouve que tu lui ressembles. Tu es de sa famille ?<br/>
– Heu… non.<br/>
– Ah d’accord. Je trouvais que vous aviez un air. Le hasard sans doute.</p><p>A vrai dire, Sisyphe lui faisait parfois penser à son père, mais ce n’était probablement qu’un simple hasard. Les deux hommes avaient justement été maître et disciple avant sa naissance, ils avaient donc dû adopter des habitudes de vie communes.</p><p>– Je vais devoir y aller, dit la fillette. Je ne veux pas que Kardia ait d’ennui si on découvre que je suis sortie. Merci pour ma lettre, et à bientôt j’espère.<br/>
– Attends, comment t’appelles-tu ?<br/>
– Sasha. Et toi ?<br/>
– Régulus.<br/>
– Au plaisir Régulus. Et veille bien sur Sisyphe. C’est un brave homme, mais trop sérieux. Certains jours, il s’en veut de m’avoir ramenée ici, mais je sais dorénavant que c’était ma destinée.<br/>
– Attends, c’est lui qui t’a ramenée ici ?<br/>
– Je dois y aller, au revoir, salua-t-elle avant de disparaitre derrière des arbustes.</p><p>Régulus la salua également d’un signe de main, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rasseoir brusquement. Qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Lui qui avait les lèvres scellées depuis le début, qui ne parlait qu’à Sisyphe, qui n’avait même rien dit au Grand Pope lorsqu’il s’était présenté devant lui, il venait d’avoir une CONVERSATION. Et une vraie, avec une parfaite inconnue en plus.</p><p>Cette Sasha, elle avait quelque chose de particulier qui l’avait immédiatement apaisé. Il ne saurait dire quoi. Presque quelque chose de divin. Sa langue s’était déliée d’elle-même.</p><p>Tout à son interrogation, une autre personne passa à côté de lui. Un homme cette fois, jeune, débraillé, qui finissait de nouer la ceinture de sa tunique en vitesse. Régulus l’avait déjà vu, et lui aussi sembla la reconnaître. N’était-ce pas le chevalier qui était censé protéger le temple voisin du leur ? Comment Sasha l’avait-elle appelé déjà ?</p><p>– Toi… si Dégel te demande, tu ne m’as pas vu traîner par ici, d’accord ? Sinon il va encore m’engueuler.</p><p>Kardia, voilà, il s’en souvenait. Le chevalier du Scorpion, gardien du huitième temple. </p><p>Sisyphe lui avait déjà présenté chaque chevalier d’or du domaine, les plus puissants de la garde d’Athéna. Régulus n’aimait pas Aspros, hautain et acerbe, ni Manigoldo, un mufle vantard. Le sérieux d’El cid qui ne souriait jamais le mettait mal à l’aise. Dégel aussi, mais il avait une expression plus douce. Shion du Bélier, arrivé depuis peu et très jeune lui aussi, lui inspirait un peu plus confiance, contrairement à Rasgado du Taureau qu’il ne portait pas dans son cœur malgré ses doux sourires trompeurs. Il avait du mal à se faire un avis sur Asmita de la Vierge. Il n’avait vu Albafica des Poissons que de loin, et le temple de la Balance était vacant pour le moment avec celui du Lion. </p><p>De tous, Kardia semblait le plus fantasque. Un petit côté libertin que désapprouvait fortement Sisyphe. Il passait et repassait plusieurs fois par jour à travers le temple du Sagittaire pour se rendre dans celui du Verseau. Il était bruyant, peu respectueux du protocole, et il ennuyait fortement son maître pendant qu’il lui donnait des leçons de lecture et de culture. De ce fait, Régulus n’avait pas tellement envie de lui rendre service.</p><p>– Hum, je ne sais pas, répliqua enfin l’enfant.<br/>
– Quoi ? Non mais sérieusement, tu vas pas me dénoncer ! Avec ta ptite gueule d’ange, t’es bien un gentil garçon, non ? Roh allez tiens, un marchand de rue m’a donné des bonbons. Tu en veux un ? Oh, et ne dis rien non plus à ce rabat-joie de… enfin à Sisyphe quoi.<br/>
– Euh…<br/>
– Oh, mais arrête de faire cette tête. Mange-le. Tu verras, c’est bon. Ma ptite Sasha, elle a des yeux qui pétillent quand je lui en ramène. Elle au moins, elle est reconnaissante.<br/>
– Tu es qui pour Sasha ?<br/>
– Ola, me pose pas cette question avec cet air suspicieux. ? Tu t’imagines quoi ? Je fricote pas avec des gamines. Non elle est juste… Je saurais pas trop dire en fait.</p><p>Kardia avait encore du mal à assembler cette fillette pleurnicheuse et peureuse à la réincarnation d’Athéna. Il la traitait encore comme une simple petite fille en demande d’attention et non comme une Déesse, et ce malgré les réprimandes de Dégel. Il la voyait un peu comme sa mignonne petite sœur, sa frangine à laquelle il tenait beaucoup.</p><p>– Je sais juste que je veux la protéger au péril de ma vie, dit-il simplement avec un sourire plus doux. Oh, et Dégel aussi, malgré son côté moralisateur et grosse tête. C’est mon ami quoi. Et toi gamin, t’as personne à qui tu tiens plus que tout ?<br/>
– Cette personne n’est plus là…</p><p>Immédiatement, l’image de son père, cet homme grand et calme, surgit dans son esprit. Le souvenir qu’il avait de lui devenait de plus en plus flou avec le temps. Régulus ferma les yeux, essaya de se concentrer pour reformer son visage et sa morphologie. Comment, en tant qu’enfant, pouvait-il l’oublier ? C’était inacceptable ! Et pourtant, son souvenir restait obscur, avant qu’il ne se reforme dans sa tête et ne se remplace par un homme plus petit, plus mince, les cheveux plus en bataille. L’image de Sisyphe s’imposa dans son esprit, remplaçant son père au rang des personnes proches.</p><p>– Mais oui, il y a quelqu’un qui m’est cher, sourit à son tour Régulus en rouvrant les yeux.<br/>
– Alors c’est très bien, dit Kardia en lui ébouriffant la tête. Fais ton possible pour protéger cette personne. Oh, et éclate-toi aussi. La vie est courte, tu sais. Il faut profiter de chaque seconde de ceux que tu aimes, t’ouvrir au monde, explorer de nouveaux endroits, goûter de nouvelles choses, parler à un maximum de gens. Allez, tiens, je te donne un autre bonbon, mais ne dis ni à Dégel, ni à Sisyphe que tu m’as vu trainer ici. Marre des moralisateurs, moi. On est d’accord, moustique ?</p><p>Encore étonné de parvenir à échanger ainsi avec un parfait inconnu alors qu’il se méfiait de tout le monde comme de la peste, Régulus ne put qu’approuver la demande su Scorpion.</p><p>– Génial. Je te revaudrai ça, mon ptit ! Tu crèches chez Sisyphe, c’est bien ça ? Ça doit pas toujours être l’éclate avec lui. Viens me voir de temps en temps au huitième temple. J’suis un bon hôte, tu sais, et j’ai toujours quelques bonbons en réserve… houlà, je sens le cosmos de Sisyphe se rapprocher d’ici. J’dois filer. Salut Régulus. C’est ton nom si je me souviens bien.</p><p>Encore une fois, le jeune Lion le salua d’un signe de la main.</p><p>Il avait parlé, discuté même, et il avait souri ! </p><p>L’enfant comprenait encore mal ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi ces deux personnes avaient réussi là où d’autres chevaliers d’ors, apprentis, et même le Grand Pope avaient échoué. La luminosité de Sasha avait d’abord ouvert son cœur, puis la légèreté de Kardia, qui lui parlait comme s’ils se connaissaient déjà, avait achevé de le détendre et le mettre à l’aise. C’était un grand pas en avant pour lui qui, jusque-là, se fermait comme une huitre à la moindre conversation.</p><p>L’un comme l’autre, ils lui avaient donné l’entrain et le courage qui lui manquaient.</p><p>– Régulus, l’appela Sisyphe venu le chercher.</p><p>L’enfant se leva pour venir se serrer contre son maître, mais avec quelque chose de différent. Sisyphe lui-même remarqua immédiatement que Régulus n’était pas angoissé cette fois, mais plutôt détendu, et même heureux. Il arborait un grand sourire sur son visage. C’était la première fois que Sisyphe le voyait ainsi. Il en aurait presque pleuré de bonheur, même s’il ignorait les raisons de ce changement soudain.</p><p>Le sourire de Régulus ne ressemblait en rien à celui d’Illias. Bien plus grand, jovial, candide, c’était son sourire à lui et certainement pas celui de son père. Malgré leur ressemblance, Régulus était Régulus, et voir cette différence notoire entre eux effaçait l’image de son ainé pour ne montrer que celle de son neveu. Sisyphe redoutait ce moment où il devrait définitivement faire ses adieux à Illias dans son esprit, mais finalement, cela se passait plutôt bien. La présence de ce garçon illuminait ses journées et sa vie. Il l’aimait tendrement comme un neveu, presque comme un fils, non comme un frère de substitution.</p><p>– On va s’entrainer, Sisyphe ?<br/>
– Tu es bien motivé. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pendant mon absence ?<br/>
– C’est un secret, sourit encore Régulus en mettant son index devant sa bouche.</p><p>Le jeune Lion avait surtout envie de devenir rapidement fort pour pouvoir protéger cet homme… et Sasha aussi. La jeune fille ne possédait, de toute évidence, pas une physionomie pour pouvoir se défendre dans une bataille. Régulus se sentait comme le devoir de la protéger. </p><p>– D’accord, céda immédiatement le Sagittaire, tu as le droit d’avoir ton jardin secret. Régulus, est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ?<br/>
– Je peux ?<br/>
– Tu dormiras seul quand tu seras prêt, mon garçon, dit le neuvième gardien en lui frottant sa tignasse. En attendant, ça ne me gène pas que tu sois avec moi.</p><p>Bien au contraire, Sisyphe était bien trop heureux d’échanger des câlins avec sa seule famille, comme à cet instant où Régulus se serrait encore contre lui.</p><p>Son petit chaton sauvage, il était sa raison de vivre avec Athéna.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d’avoir lu</p><p>Il n’y a pas assez, quasiment pas même, d’interactions entre Sisyphe et Régulus dans le manga. Le souvenir de la rencontre entre ces deux personnages est un petit flash-back de Régulus et ce doit être la seule pensée du Lion pour son maître et oncle de tout le manga (même si je crois que Régulus ne sait effectivement pas pour leur parenté). J’ai donc voulu corriger ça et mettre plein de fluff et de choupitude.</p><p>Le dialogue avec Kardia n’était pas du tout prévu à la base. Mon idée, c’était que Sasha/Athéna devait inconsciemment réveiller la vocation de Régulus. Puis, je me suis souvenue combien Koyalau aimait le duo Lion/Scorpion dans la série d’origine avec le Milo x Aiolia, donc j’ai voulu aussi créer un lien entre les chevaliers du Lion et du Scorpion de The Lost Canvas. Je ne les shippe pas du tout, mais maintenant, j’aime bien imaginer un genre de bromance, comme entre Kardia et Sasha. Et écrire sur Kardia, c’est franchement fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Equilibre matrimonial - Rhadamanthe x Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhadamanthe ne veut plus que Valentine se comporte comme un subordonné avec lui</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Valentine</p>
<p>Univers : Canon série origine</p>
<p>Genre : Romance</p>
<p>Rating : 13+ (à cause de quelques allusions au sexe)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhadamanthe remplit généreusement, très généreusement, la bouilloire avant de la mettre sur le gaz. Il avait bien compris que l’eau était prête au sifflement. Il n’avait peut-être jamais préparé de thé de toute son existence, mais il n’était pas complètement stupide non plus. </p>
<p>Depuis les temps les plus reculés, Rhadamanthe s’était toujours fait servir. Prince aux temps mythologiques, il avait également eu la chance de naitre dans des familles nobles et fortunées à chacune de ses réincarnations. Et au moment où il quittait, où plutôt anéantissait ce foyer temporaire pour rejoindre les rangs de son Seigneur, ses hommes étaient toujours là pour le servir, notamment Valentine, son bras droit.</p>
<p>Valentine savait exactement tout de ses habitudes. L’infusion et la température du thé, la chaleur du bain, les cosmétiques qu’il utilisait, ses mets favoris. A chaque génération, il s’adaptait, dégotait le meilleurs aliments et produits. S’il n’était pas le plus puissant des spectres, il était le meilleur assistant qui puisse exister, n’en déplaise à Minos qui se vantait de son Rune, et à Eaque qui traitait ses deux aînés de fainéants incapables de faire quelque chose de leurs dix doigts.</p>
<p>L’eau en chauffe, il fallait maintenant doser le thé. Combien de cuillère pour deux personnes ? Rhadamanthe l’aimait fort, qu’il sente bien le goût de la bergamote sur ses papilles, mais qu’en était-il de Valentine ? D’ailleurs, quel était le thé favori de la Harpie ? Le juge ne le savait même pas alors qu’il le côtoyait depuis des siècles. Ils partageaient même une relation depuis quelques temps. Si seulement on pouvait appeler cela une relation. </p>
<p>Comme on disait à la surface, leur quotidien ressemblait à du métro-boulot-dodo, avec quelques caresses sous les draps, des rapports intimes somme toute classiques. Valentine n’avait jamais énuméré de préférence quelconque dans l’acte sexuel. Il soupirait de bien-être et semblait apprécier les attentions de son amant. Rhadamanthe en avait déduit que ses stimulations étaient efficaces. Valentine ne simulerait pas, n’est-ce pas ? Le juge commença à douter tout en mettant une sixième cuillère de thé dans le filtre.  </p>
<p>L'anglais se faisait du souci. Est-ce qu’il était un bon compagnon pour Valentine ? Était-il à la hauteur de cet homme si dévoué, si efficace, indispensable dans son quotidien ?</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe s’était toujours fait servir comme un roi. Il avait besoin de de Valentine pour lui préparer son thé, ses collations, ses repas, son bain, mais également pour trier et ranger les dossiers des âmes jugées, l’assister dans ses entrainements aussi. Valentine faisait plus encore. Il repassait ses robes de juge et ses chemises, veillait à que sa salle de bain ne se vide jamais de ses cosmétiques quotidiens. Il observait son état et d’un coup d’œil savait ce dont son maître avait besoin. Depuis le temps, Valentine avait appris à anticiper bien des choses, lui rendant la vie bien plus facile, lui permettant de mieux se concentrer sur son devoir sans s’occuper du reste. Vraiment il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Valentine faisait beaucoup pour lui, il en faisait même presque trop.</p>
<p>Valentine était toujours là lorsque Rhadamanthe avait besoin de quelque chose. Toujours souriant, satisfait et heureux de le servir, sans jamais se plaindre ou montrer une quelconque lassitude. Le juge appréciait son enthousiasme contagieux et son dynamisme. </p>
<p>A chaque réincarnation, l’anglais avait pris l’habitude de l’avoir près de lui, que ce soit au tribunal, à Caïna, à l'arène ou juste lorsqu’il déambulait à travers les différentes prisons. C’était bien le seul spectre à qui il permettait une telle proximité. Même ses frères n'avaient pas un tel honneur et se faisait rabrouer par la Wyverne solitaire qui jurait n’avoir besoin de personne pour défendre leur Seigneur.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe avait toujours remarqué la loyauté et l’efficacité de Valentine, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent à cette époque. Son assistant lui avait semblé... magnifique, fascinant.</p>
<p>Déjà, cette fois encore, son dévouement était des plus admirable. Rhadamanthe estimait fortement les hommes entiers et honnêtes, et ces qualités chez Valentine lui plaisaient plus même que la puissance de ses attaques. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça. L’anglais l’observait depuis quelques temps. Son assistant avait-il toujours eu cette démarche élégante, digne d’un majordome ? Valentine avait à cœur de lui faire honneur. Même son vocabulaire était distingué. Rhadamanthe n'appréciait pas les langages trop familiers et vulgaires dont usaient bien trop de spectres. La voix de Valentine sonnait mélodieusement à ses oreilles. Elle l’apaisait même lorsque sa férocité prenait le dessus. La Harpie posait une main sur son épaule, sans crainte, et lui intimait doucement de se calmer avant de lui servir un thé, parfois même une de ces délicieuses collations qu’il faisait lui-même. Valentine se souciait de tout ce qu'il ingérait et faisait en sorte de ne pas alourdir sa digestion avec des mets industriels déséquilibrés. Vraiment l’assistant parfait, scrupuleux, et très agréable à regarder.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe ne pouvait plus s’empêcher d'admirer la chute de ses reins sur laquelle se balançait sa chevelure fleurie, ainsi que les courbes de ses hanches. Il devait l’admettre, il le matait en bonne et due forme, conquis et séduit par son physique autant que par ses qualités. Habituellement, l’anglais essayait de se montrer discret, mais Valentine restait tout de même un spectre doté d’un sens intuitif, et plusieurs fois il s’était senti observé par son supérieur. Son visage reflétait tant d'expression, allant de la gêne au ravissement, de l’incompréhension à la fierté. Rhadamanthe préférait le voir rayonnant, illuminant les Enfers et ses journées hasardeuses. Lui, un serviteur des ténèbres, avait aussi besoin de son rayon de soleil.</p>
<p>Dans cette nouvelle vie que vingtième siècle, Rhadamanthe ne pensait qu’à lui. Il rongeait ses pensées, écourtait ses nuits, faisait naître des réactions dans son corps. Puis un matin, après une énième nuit d’insomnie, Rhadamanthe s’était assis sur son lit et s’était posé cette question : « <i>Et moi, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour lui en échange ?</i> ». La réponse était rien, absolument rien, et il s’était senti coupable. Valentine méritait mieux que ça. Valentine méritait qu’on l’aime pour ce qu’il est. Et lui, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, voulait l’aimer.</p>
<p>A cette époque, il était tombé fou amoureux de Valentine de la Harpie.</p>
<p>Ses sentiments n’étaient pas factices. Il l’aimait d’une tendresse qu’il ne se pensait pas capable d’éprouver, lui, l’étoile céleste de la férocité. Aux Enfers, Rhadamanthe était réputé pour sa rigidité dans ses fonctions, sa brutalité dans ses combats. Sa voix forte et grave, de même que sa prestance, imposaient le respect. Même s’il était un homme juste, il n’en restait pas moins colérique et intimidant. Pourtant, ce même homme savait faire preuve de délicatesse dès que Valentine et lui se retrouvaient dans l’intimité. La Harpie ne l’avait jamais craint. Au contraire, il était toujours plus admiratif du charisme du juge. Il le servait du mieux qu’il pouvait, désireux de le voir s’élever le plus haut possible. Cette bienveillance qui lui était destinée à lui et lui seul avait pincé la sensibilité de Rhadamanthe. Il fut littéralement séduit par le regard pétillant de Valentine.</p>
<p>Par Hadès, il était complétement amoureux.</p>
<p>Il l’aimait au point de remettre en question toutes ses habitudes, tout ce qui avait régi sa vie jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il l’aimait au point de vouloir lui faire plaisir, juste pour le voir sourire, que ses yeux d’or s’illuminent de cette lueur d’amour qu’il était le seul à connaître. Il l’aimait au point de souhaiter l’élever à son niveau. Ce soir, Rhadamanthe voulait que Valentine soit juste son compagnon et non son assistant. Il prouverait ainsi qu’il prenait leur relation au sérieux, et que dans l’intimité, les tâches et les attentions devaient être partagées.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe désirait choyer Valentine autant que lui le couvrait d’attentions. Et aussi, il comptait bien rabattre le caquet à Minos qui avait osé lui faire la remarque que Valentine se comportait plus comme un esclave qu’un concubin. Critique blessante, rajoutez à cela un long discours vantard sur comment il prenait bien soin de son compagnon Rune. Fichu Griffon qui avait diablement raison, mais les choses allaient changer à Caïna.</p>
<p>Un thé, un bain, une collation, Rhadamanthe avait préféré acheter une pâtisserie plutôt que de la préparer lui-même. C’est qu’il ne tenait pas à intoxiquer son amour ou l’écœurer. A ce niveau, il avait bien des choses à apprendre de Valentine. L’idée qu’ils partagent des moments derrière les fourneaux, à fouetter de la crème ou pétrir une pâte l’enchantait assez. En fait, qu’importe l'activité, il voulait juste partager quelque chose avec son compagnon de vie.</p>
<p>Laissant le thé s’infuser, Rhadamanthe se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y faire couler un bain. Actuellement, Valentine s’entrainait. Il aurait bien besoin d’un vrai temps de repos relaxant après ça. La chaleur de l’eau serait idéale pour soulager ses muscles endoloris, mais aussi pour rendre plus sensible sa peau nacrée que le juge adorait effleurer du bout des doigts pour le faire réagir. Ses oreilles raffolaient des soupirs lascifs de la Harpie qui cambrait son corps svelte et dénudé sous le sien. Ses yeux aussi se délectaient de ce spectacle. Valentine était réellement fascinant à bien des niveaux. Il méritait qu’on le traitre comme un prince.</p>
<p>Par Hadès, l’amour lui faisait tourner la tête, et il ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable, bien au contraire.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe ouvrit une petite fiole d’où s’évapora une forte odeur végétale. Valentine avait l’habitude de rajouter des huiles essentielles aux propriétés diverses dans l’eau du bain, rendant le moment plus agréable et relaxant encore. </p>
<p>Quel dosage ? L'anglais ne réfléchit pas et versa l’intégralité du contenant dans l’eau avant de quitter la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui pour conserver la chaleur humide de la pièce.</p>
<p>Tout semblait au point pour un doux moment en amoureux.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Lorsque Valentine rentra à Caïna, son premier réflexe fut de s'incliner solennellement devant le juge.<p>– Seigneur Rhadamanthe, veuillez excuser mon retard. Je vais immédiatement préparer votre...<br/>– Chuuuuut, l’interrompit l’anglais en mettant un doigt devant la bouche de Valentine. Ce soir, tu ne fais rien.<br/>– Mais je...</p>
<p>Un baiser inattendu du juge interrompit les protestations du spectre qui, sous la surprise, garda les yeux ouverts. L’embrassade avait beau être surprenante, elle n'en était pas moins désagréable, et douce comme Valentine les aimait. </p>
<p>Il avait longtemps rêvé que Rhadamanthe vienne spontanément l'embrasser de cette façon. Il s’était depuis longtemps fait une raison. Cet homme qu’il adorait n’était pas un romantique. Il ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant. Rhadamanthe possédait tant de qualités qui le fascinaient de génération en génération, à commencer par son charisme, sa démarche virile, sa voix forte et sa physionomie grande, large et musclée.</p>
<p>Cet homme était tout pour lui et partager son intimité était un privilège dont il avait parfaitement conscience et qui le rendait déjà très heureux. Il n’attendait rien en retour, juste que Rhadamanthe reste ce juge brillant, ce spectre colossal, cet homme fabuleux, un peu rude, mais il aimait aussi sa férocité. </p>
<p>– Je me suis occupé de tout, chuchota Rhadamanthe contre les lèvres fines de Valentine. Alors ne te soucie de rien et repose-toi.<br/>– Vous ?<br/>– Oui, moi. Est-ce si surprenant ?<br/>– Pour ne rien vous cacher, un peu oui. Pas que je doute de vos capacités, mais je ne vous ai même jamais vu tenir une bouilloire ou un fouet de pâtisserie dans la main.<br/>– J’avoue, je ne me suis pas risqué à expérimenter la pâtisserie. Je n’aime pas gaspiller des aliments. J’ai acheté quelque chose, et pour le reste, c’est prêt, expliqua l’anglais en poussant doucement son compagnon dans le dos.</p>
<p>Stupéfait, abasourdi même, Valentine ne bougea pas. Il avait presque envie de pleurer, mais pas pour les raisons qu’espéraient Rhadamanthe.</p>
<p>– Seigneur Rhadamanthe, est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Vous aurais-je déçu ? Au nom de notre Seigneur, dites-moi ce qui vous a déplu, je vous jure de faire mieux la prochaine fois ?</p>
<p>Pour Valentine, il n’y avait rien de pire que de fauter dans son rôle. L’erreur n’était pas pardonnable lorsqu’on servait un homme spectaculaire comme Rhadamanthe.</p>
<p>Ce dernier ne comprenait pas. C'était à son tour d’être consterné. Était-ce donc là l’image qu’il renvoyait envers son compagnon, et même envers ses hommes ? Celle d'un homme extrêmement exigeant, tellement tatillon qu'il ne tolérait pas la moindre erreur. Certes, Rhadamanthe appréciait le travail bien fait. Il faisait gage de sévérité envers les tire-au-flanc et ceux qui ne s’y donnaient pas à fond dans leur rôle ou bien aux entrainements. Il appréciait les hommes investis et chassait sans ménagement ceux qui n’avaient pas leur place dans son équipe. Il ne niait être abrupte dans ses réprimandes, pointilleux sur la ponctualité, le rangement et la propreté. Il possédait en plus un palais délicat qu’on ne satisfaisait pas avec un banal plat de pâtes industrielles.</p>
<p>Alright. Rhadamanthe n’était pas un homme facile à servir et à combler, mais il n’avait jamais fait le moindre reproche à Valentine qui remplissait chacune de ses tâches avec une perfection que lui-même ne pouvait reproduire. L’anglais souhaitait simplement le remercier pour le temps et l’énergie qu’il consacrait à sa personne, même depuis qu'il était passé du statut d’homme de main à compagnon de vie. C’était la toute première fois que le sophistiqué juge prenait une telle initiative. Valentine ne s’y attendait surement pas et il avait mal interprété ses intentions. </p>
<p>Une sérieuse discussion s’imposait. Rhadamanthe ne voulait plus d’un serviteur dévoué, mais plutôt un heureux compagnon, évoluant avec lui sur un pied d’égalité.</p>
<p>– ¬¬¬¬¬¬Ce que tu me demandes me déçoit, répondit implacablement Rhadamanthe.</p>
<p>Mais avant que Valentine ne puisse courber l’échine jusqu’au sol pour s’excuser encore et encore, Rhadamanthe l’attira contre lui. La tête rose sur sa poitrine robuste et son autre bras autour de sa taille, il l’enlaçait avec tendresse, sans forcer. Il savait que son doux compagnon ne s’enfuirait pas.</p>
<p>– Tu n’as jamais fait la moindre erreur de service. Il n’existe pas un meilleur assistant que toi. Ne te dénigre pas, tu n’as rien à reprocher. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu m’apportes au quotidien. Ton dévouement t’honore et me touche, et j’ai juste eu envie de te faire plaisir en retour.</p>
<p>Valentine était hébété. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. S’il ne ressentait pas l’aura puissante de la Wyverne, il penserait presque avoir affaire à un imposteur. Mais le cosmos de son supérieur, de son amant, la Harpie ne pouvait pas s’y tromper. Il aimait bien trop cet homme pour se faire duper. C’était bien lui qui l’enlaçait avec tendresse et lui disait les mots qu’il avait toujours rêvés d'entendre. Valentine avait encore envie de pleurer, mais pas pour les même raisons cette fois. Il était heureux, bien trop heureux, mais il se contrôla, ne souhaitant pas mettre Rhadamanthe mal à l’aise.</p>
<p>Au lieu d’envahir ses yeux, ses émotions prirent le contrôle de ses zygomatiques. Il sourit largement comme un bienheureux et rendit son étreinte au blond.</p>
<p>¬– Merci Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Tu arrives enfin à m’appeler juste par mon prénom.<br/>– C’est parce que tu me mets en confiance. J’ai l’intuition que tu ne me blâmeras pas pour ça.<br/>– Effectivement. Tu es mon compagnon, Valentine. Quand tu passes les portes de Caïna, lorsque tu quittes ton surplis et que je ne porte plus le mien, tu n’es plus mon subalterne. Tu es l’homme que j’aime, et mon égal.<br/>– Moi, égal à toi…<br/>– Oui tu l’es, le coupa Rhadamanthe pour chasser immédiatement ses doutes. Je n’ai pas voulu sortir avec toi pour avoir une boniche à domicile, mais bien un compagnon que je peux choyer. Laisse-toi aller Val, laisse-moi te combler.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en rapprochant de nouveau ses lèvres. Cette fois, la Harpie se joignit au mouvement. Il réduit la distance et participa activement à l’embrassade qui éveilla ses sens. Lorsque la joie submergeait ainsi son cœur, il n’avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Dieux, comme il aimait cet homme. Était-il béni ?</p>
<p>Ses bras bougèrent et passèrent autour du cou de l’anglais. Il s’accrochait à lui et cherchait le contact, souhaitant approfondir leur baiser.</p>
<p>– Je t’aime Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Je t’aime aussi, Valentine, répondit le blond en le soulevant. </p>
<p>Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il le porterait jusqu’à la chambre. Mais en remontant sa main jusque sur la nuque de son partenaire, Rhadamanthe la sentit humide de transpiration. Immédiatement, il songea que Valentine ne devait pas rester ainsi pour ne pas prendre froid, et puis cela devait lui être bien inconfortable. Sans compter que l’entrainement musclé de ses hommes avait dû le déshydrater. </p>
<p>Repoussant ses pulsions, Rhadamanthe reposa Valentine au sol et l’invita au salon pour y boire le thé qu’il avait préparé. Le breuvage sentait fort et ne luisait pas de sa couleur habituellement ambrée, mais plutôt d'un noir opaque qui avait probablement dû laisser son empreinte sur la théière.</p>
<p>– Rhadamanthe, pardon de demander cela, mais combien de temps as-tu laissé infuser le thé ?<br/>– J’avoue que je n’ai pas regardé. Je suis parti faire autre chose.<br/>– A l’odeur, je dirai que c’est du Earl grey, ton favori, déduit Valentine en sentant le liquide tout en faisant la grimace. Mais il sent trop fort, combien de cuillère as-tu mis ? Et à quelle température ?<br/>– Valentine, c’est la première fois que je prépare du thé. Ça fait des générations que tu me le prépares avec perfection et j’ai même jamais regardé comment tu procédais. J’ai fait au pif. Comme la théière paraissait grande j’ai mis huit cuillères je crois. J’ai ajouté de l’eau bouillante et j’ai laissé infuser. Bien sûr, il ne sera pas parfait comme toi tu le fais, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit complétement imbuvable.<br/>– Il est bien trop fort, chargé en caféine. C’est mauvais pour l’organisme de boire ça. Pardon mon amour, je ne doute pas que tu l’as fait avec cœur et ça me touche beaucoup. Et je sais aussi que tu n’aimes pas gaspiller. Mais je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux le jeter et laver précautionneusement la théière. Je n’aime pas imaginer ce qu’il pourrait te dérégler, et moi-même je ne pourrais pas le boire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas tellement friand de l’earl grey. Je préfère les thés verts asiatiques qui sont plus doux.<br/>– Vraiment ? s'étonna Rhadamanthe très intéressé.<br/>– Ils se préparent différemment. Je vais m’en occuper si tu veux bien, dit la Harpie en se levant.<br/>– Non, attends. Val, il va falloir essayer de te défaire de ces vieilles habitudes. Montre-moi comment faire, s’il-te-plait.</p>
<p>C’était vraiment étrange. Valentine mettrait sans doute du temps à s’habituer. On ne changeait pas de très vieilles habitudes d’un claquement de doigts. Lui, donner des directives à son maître, lui expliquer comment préparer du thé, se faire servir comme un prince, tout ceci lui paraissait irréel. </p>
<p>– As-tu des préférences culinaires ? Pour les pâtisseries par exemple ? demanda Rhadamanthe en savourant sa tasse de thé vert, semblant satisfait de sa boisson même s’il préférait la bergamote.<br/>– Oh, je suis une vraie gourmandise incarnée, rougit Valentine, mais j’ai une petite préférence pour les pâtisseries fruitées. Les bavarois sont légers et peu sucrés, ou la classique tarte aux fruits.</p>
<p>Au contraire de lui, Rhadamanthe appréciait les préparations aux oléagineux, comme les amandes, ou imbibé d’un alcool. Il avait d’ailleurs choisi des babas au rhum pour la collation. Valentine mangea tout le même le sien avec appétit. Rien ne pouvait entraver la bonne humeur du chypriote... ou presque.</p>
<p>Au moment de rentrer dans la salle de bain, une forte odeur végétale emplit ses narines, lui piquant ses muqueuses et le faisant même tousser. L’effluve remonta jusqu’à son crâne, déclenchant immédiatement un début de migraine. En plus de ça, la chaleur lui donna des vertiges. </p>
<p>Valentine se sentait tituber mais se reprit. Derrière lui, Rhadamanthe le soutint par les épaules mais n’avança pas davantage dans la pièce suffoquante. Impossible de pénétrer la salle de bain sans se sentir mal.</p>
<p>– C’est du romarin, déduit Valentine. Tu en as mis combien de gouttes ?<br/>– Des gouttes ?<br/>– Bon d’accord, j’ai compris.<br/>– Désolé, j’aurais dû me renseigner ou t'attendre.<br/>– Te connaissant, tu crois que tu n’as rien à apprendre de personne, surtout pas à parfumer un bain, rit gentiment Valentine, déclenchant une moue contrariée chez Rhadamanthe. Ce n’est pas grave. On va vider la baignoire et aérer la pièce. L’odeur ne restera pas longtemps. On pourra s’y baigner un peu plus tard.<br/>– Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça, protesta la Wyverne. <br/>–  Je suis un soldat au service du Seigneur Hadès, et également l’assistant du juge Rhadamanthe. Je ne vais pas tomber si facilement malade, et l’inconfort fait partie de notre quotidien.<br/>– Surement, mais tu es mon compagnon et à ce titre tu mérites le meilleur confort. On va trouver une autre salle de bain. J’ai bien envie d’aller ennuyer un de mes chers frères.<br/>– Je ne crois pas qu’ils seront tellement ravis. Je peux aussi aller dans les quartiers que j’occupais avant avec les autres.<br/>– Trop loin et pas assez intime.<br/>– Les demeures des Seigneurs Minos et Eaque ne seront pas plus intimes.<br/>– Oui, mais elles sont plus proches de Caina. Je veux juste prendre mon bain avec toi et te ramener ici au plus vite.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe avait dit cela d’un ton sérieux, forçant son monosourcil, mais cela n’empêcha pas Valentine de remarquer son très léger rougissement. Impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à la Harpie qui avait depuis longtemps appris à déchiffrer chaque émotion de son maître afin de mieux le servir. </p>
<p>Le chypriote sourit largement. A vrai dire, lui aussi était impatient de passer à la suite. Ces câlins l’avaient mis en appétit.</p>
<p>– Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda le juge.<br/>– Moi aussi j’ai très envie de toi, répondit le chypriote en se pelotonnant de nouveau contre son amant. Et si nous remontions à la surface ? Nous n’avons plus d’obligation pour aujourd’hui, et le château d’Heinstein se compose de belles salles de bain et de luxueuses chambres. Et puis, tu ne seras pas dérangé par le Seigneur Eaque qui viendra te demander les restes de ta collation.<br/>– Celui-là, grogna Rhadamanthe, un vrai ventre sur patte. Je me demande comment il honore Violate le soir après tout ce qu’il ingurgite. Elle a beau être costaud, il doit l'écraser. Pauvre d'elle. A moins que ça ne soit elle qui le domine et qui porte la culotte. Minos doit bien le savoir ça, fouineur comme il est.</p>
<p>Là qu’il y pensait, depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble, Rhadamanthe dirigeait toujours leurs rapports, mais veillait systématiquement à ce qu’il soit confortable. Jamais la Wyverne n’avait imposé sa massive physionomie directement sur celle de Valentine bien plus svelte. Le respect qu’il lui octroyait était on ne peut plus salutaire, et la Harpie ne l’en aimait que davantage. Dans ces moments, il avait conscience que Rhadamanthe l’aimait réellement, et il en était doublement convaincu aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>Seulement, Valentine aimerait que Rhadamanthe l’écrase de temps en temps.</p>
<p>Sans mentir, il adorait l’actuel juge tendre, soucieux, et même un peu maladroit, mais Valentine était avant tout tombé amoureux d’un homme fort, sauvage et féroce. Sans non plus devenir masochiste ou dériver vers des extrêmes malsains et douloureux, Valentine apprécierait vraiment de se faire dominer par cet homme. Fétichisme personnel, il aimait lorsqu’il lui aboyait des ordres avec cette autorité naturelle qui lui donnait des frissons. Il rêvait que Rhadamanthe l’immobilise par les poignets et lui prodigue de douces tortures en exigeant le silence absolu ou de ne pas bouger un petit doigt sous peine d’une sanction. Peut-être devrait-il lui suggérer l’idée. Rien de d’y penser, un puissant frisson l’envahit.</p>
<p>– Tu as froid ? crut Rhadamanthe en sentant sa chair de poule. Allez, mets une veste et on remonte sur terre.</p>
<p>La Wyverne avait mal interprété les réactions de son corps. Déjà il galopait jusque dans la chambre à la recherche d’un habit. Est-ce qu’au moins il savait où est-ce qu’il rangeait ses affaires ? Le noble juge, qui avait toujours été servi depuis l’aube de son existence, finir par se salir les mains et pas juste du sang de ses ennemis. Valentine était témoin d’un spectacle vraiment unique et époustouflant. </p>
<p>Rhadamanthe faisait des erreurs, comme tout à chacun, mais Valentine ne doutait pas qu’il apprendrait vite. Il avait hâte qu’ils pâtissent ensemble. S’imaginer Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne portant un tablier et manipulant un fouet de pâtisserie avait quelque chose de très excitant.</p>
<p>Valentine était vraiment tombé amoureux d’une personne extraordinaire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>